As Culpadas Foram as Estrelas
by BelinhaZpears
Summary: COMPLETA Draco queria e precisava de uma mudança na sua vida... mas a resposta que obteve não era bem a que esperava!
1. Um outro olhar

Disclaimer: personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers, logo, eu não sou dona de nada –excepto de quaisquer novas personagens. Esta fic foi escrita sem fins lucrativos e quaisquer semelhanças com outras histórias tratam-se de meras coincidências.  
  
Nota: esta fic foi escrita antes da saída do 5º volume "Ordem de Fénix", daí que não existem quaisquer spoilers da nova aventura! Atendam também ao facto de que esta fic tem a classificação de PG-13... não é das mais fortes de toda a Internet, mas mais vale prevenir que remediar!  
  
N/A: voltei!! Bom, antes de mais, queria agradecer muito (como sempre) a todas as pessoas que leram a minha outra fic e que, de qualquer maneira, me apoiaram e me deram forças para regressar a este site! Fiquei muito contente com todo o vosso apoio! Agora regressei com uma história que foge ao estilo dramático da "4 anos depois"... mesmo assim, espero que gostem! Aqui fica o primeiro capítulo –que eu sei que não é grande coisa, mas eu tentei escrever algo melhor nos próximos ; quem gostar é só deixar review, mas já sabem: cuidadinho com aquilo que dizem; uma crítica construtiva é meio passo para alguém melhorar o seu trabalho! Jinhos!!  
  
AS CULPADAS FORAM AS ESTRELAS  
  
«I tried to kill my pain, but only brought more  
  
I lay dying and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
  
I'm dying praying, bleeding and screaming  
  
Am I too lost to be saved, am I too lost?»  
  
Draco virou mais uma página do livro que lia, ao som da música que tocava na rádio. Uns feiticeiros dos quais ele nunca ouvira falar, mas cuja canção mexia consigo, no seu interior. Ele também tentara matar a dor, estava a morrer lentamente, afogando-se nela sem que alguém o ajudasse. Gritava, esbracejava, tornava a gritar, mas não havia quem o ouvisse e lhe estendesse uma mão. Estaria demasiado perdido para ser salvo?  
  
- Draco, mete essa porcaria mais baixa!- gritou um homem fora do quarto- Maldita a hora em que te comprei essa coisa, agora dás para furar os tímpanos a toda a gente!  
  
O rapaz pousou o olhar na porta firmemente fechada com um feitiço e franziu as sobrancelhas. Ele furava os tímpanos de toda a gente? Lucius passava tanto tempo a berrar que o rádio parecia emitir um murmúrio de rato! E quando não gritava, obrigava quase sempre todo o pessoal na Mansão a andar de boca fechada, instalando em casa um silêncio que falava mais alto do que qualquer outra pessoa na casa. Era muito difícil não ouvir aquele silêncio terrível que não deixava Draco dormir ou descansar! Logo, por que é que o rádio o incomodava?  
  
- Draco!- gritou Lucius de novo- Não te torno a avisar!  
  
Levantou-se da cama e desligou o rádio, ouvindo as últimas palavras da canção ("Return to me salvation"). O pai deve ter ficado contente, uma vez que o ouviu afastar-se da porta do único refúgio do seu filho. Draco puxou algumas madeixas louras do seu cabelo para trás e suspirou. Olhou o espelho a seu lado, rachado a um canto num dia em que o pai tivera outro ataque de loucura, e viu o seu reflexo nele: um rapaz de 20 anos, alto, musculado, de cabelo dourado como o Sol e olhos azuis como o céu, magoados e a pedir por auxílio. Na verdade, não sabia exactamente qual o significado de "mágoa" uma vez que era algo que nunca lhe fora ensinado, mas ouvira os colegas referirem-se a ela e achava que era o mesmo que estava a sentir naquele momento.  
  
- Volta a mim, salvação! Volta...  
  
Há três anos que abandonara Hogwarts, mas achava que lá a vida era muito mais fácil que na Mansão da sua família. Agora tinha de aturar o pai com os seus ataques de fúria diários. Os Malfoys eram comparsas de Voldemort desde que ele estava no poder –sabia bem como o pai fora mentiroso ao dizer que tudo acontecera devido a uma maldição. Por isso, assim que ele regressou, tornaram a ocupar os seus postos de Devoradores da Morte.  
  
O problema residia no facto de que Harry Potter e Dumbledore, juntamente com os seus aliados, haviam tornado-se um grupo forte contra as Trevas. Pouco depois do fim do 7º ano, a escuridão do mal caiu e a luz do bem tornou a reinar para todos. Draco tinha de admitir que, ao menos, deviam estar contentes por não terem ido para Azkaban, apesar de o pai lá ter estado um ano antes de falsificar provas que comprovavam a sua inocência.  
  
Lucius veio da prisão louco, muito mais do que aquilo que era antes de ir para lá! Naquele momento, tinha ataques de fúria louca diversas vezes: gritava com todos, batia na mulher, no filho, nos elfos, partia a casa toda e tinha um dia chegado ao ponto de pegar fogo ao próprio escritório. Voldemort destruíra aquela família, marcada para sofrer muito antes daquele tempo.  
  
Draco tinha nojo daquilo tudo! Nojo da vida que era obrigado a viver; nojo da fúria do pai; nojo da protecção excessiva da mãe; nojo da má fama que tinha e não o deixava arranjar um emprego decente; nojo do buraco onde vivia; nojo de si próprio! De que servia dizer que tinha montes de dinheiro se a sua vida se desmoronava a cada segundo que passava? De que servia dizer que tinha todas as mulheres que queria se não havia uma que realmente o fizesse feliz, que não o abandonava quando ele deixava cair a máscara de menino bonito e mostrava a verdadeira face de monstro? Acordava de manhã com uma rapariga nos braços e não conseguia sentir nada por ela, nem mesmo o amor que afirmava sentir na noite anterior! Era assim: o seu coração não sabia o que era amar, gostar verdadeiramente de alguém. Tinha um coração de pedra, não sabia que fazer para mudá-lo!  
  
Abriu o livro que lia há pouco, "As mais potentes poções –versão revisada". Quem lhe dera utilizar uma no seu pai! Virou mais uma página quando ouviu um grito furioso de Lucius e o ruído de loiça a partir-se: novo ataque. Fechou o livro com estrondo e atirou-o para a cama, coberta por uma colcha negra. Não estava para aturar mais uma idiotice do parvalhão a quem era obrigado a chamar de pai!  
  
Vestiu o manto de Inverno, guardou a varinha no bolso após retirar o feitiço da porta e saiu do quarto. Era um pouco perigoso deixar o "refúgio" durante aquele momento, mas não ia aturá-lo desta vez...  
  
- Vais sair, filho?- perguntou Narcisa, aparecendo de repente frente a Draco.  
  
- O que é que acha?  
  
- Podias ajudar-me a controlar o teu pai...  
  
Draco olhou o tecto alto do escuro corredor, tentando controlar-se.  
  
- Eu não vou ajudar em nada, mãe! Pode ser que ele pegue fogo ao sítio onde está, como da outra vez. Mas agora, espero que ele morra, em vez de ficar apenas com uma estúpida queimadura no braço!  
  
- Draco!- repreendeu a mulher, escandalizada.  
  
- Porque é que ele regressou de Azkaban? Não estávamos melhor sem ele?- gritou o rapaz, em resposta á mãe- Faz birras tão idiotas! Estou farto dele, farto desta vida, farto deste mundo,...só quero que tudo isto acabe!  
  
Narcisa chamou-o, mas o filho nem a ouviu. Ele avançou para a rua, ouvindo ainda o pai a partir objectos. Sacana! E depois havia a mãe, toda enjoada, a defender o parvalhão...Nojo, nojo, nojo! Assim que saiu para o ar livre, colocou o capuz do manto para se proteger da neve que caía sem parar e calçou as luvas. O vulto escuro foi-se afastando da mansão, seguindo um trilho desconhecido, esperando apenas afastar os problemas da sua vida no destino que o esperava. Ele apenas queria paz, paz! Será que não a merecia?  
  
***  
  
- Mais um rum com gelo!  
  
O manto negro repousava a seu lado. O jovem loiro agarrou a caneca que o barman lhe passara e bebeu um gole da bebida. Tentava não reparar nos olhares dos outros clientes do Caldeirão Escoante, mas sabia que não era bem-vindo ao local. Afinal, que estaria um Malfoy a fazer num pobre pub que separava feiticeiros dos Muggles? Por ali passavam diariamente dezenas de bruxos nascidos em famílias não-mágicas! Será que queria andar a meter-se com eles? Ainda para mais, com o número exagerado de bebidas que tomara, devia estar já totalmente bêbado! O melhor seria ele sair antes de arranjar qualquer confusão.  
  
- Não acha que já bebeu demasiado?- perguntou o barman, também receoso que o cliente agarrasse na varinha e amaldiçoasse toda a gente, vendo que já bebera metade do seu sexto rum.  
  
- Mas quem é você para determinar aquilo que devo ou não beber? Estou farto de si, seu velho narigudo!  
  
O homem atrás do balcão escondeu a cara e voltou a atender outros clientes. Estava ali há pouco tempo, não queria perder o emprego por causa daquele idiota.  
  
O "idiota" levantou-se do seu lugar depois de acabar a bebida. Pegou no manto, deixou umas moedas no balcão e decidiu ir-se embora. O relógio no seu pulso marcava que já passava da meia-noite e ele saíra de casa por volta das 5 horas. De certeza que a sua mãe já deveria ter enviado umas 300 corujas para St. Mungus! Mas Draco não se ia embora por causa da mãe: estava farto daquele bar, das pessoas que entravam e saíam, do rum, do barman, dos bancos de madeira, das músicas de Natal que enchiam o ambiente, das luzes de fadas verdadeiras que enfeitavam os pinheiros e dos pingentes de gelo que não derretiam. Porque é que as pessoas se tornavam tão piegas quando chegava o Natal? Estavam a uma semana da data e na casa dele não se vivia de modo diferente por causa disso! Porque é que os outros fugiam ao habitual?  
  
Vestiu o manto e dirigiu-se para a porta dos feiticeiros, quando esta se abriu. Uma rajada de vento penetrou o calor do bar, uns flocos de neve entraram e, junto com eles, uma mulher. Vestia um manto vermelho, cobria a cabeça com um capuz da mesma cor e transportava uma mala na mão. Draco não soube o porquê, mas sentiu algo estranho dentro de si. Talvez devido á bebida, ficou meio aparvalhado, e seguiu a mulher com o olhar. Ela andava por entre as mesas e sentou-se numa ao fundo do bar; era fácil perceber que estava sozinha, pois ocupou a outra cadeira vazia com a pasta, de onde retirou um maço de folhas que espalhou pela mesa. Tirara o manto e Draco conseguiu ver a cascata de caracóis que lhe caía pelas costas.  
  
Ele virou costas e empurrou a porta, mas havia algo que não batia certo! Seria da bebida? Mas ele já bebera demasiado antes e nunca sentira tal coisa! O coração batia tão fortemente contra o seu peito... talvez fosse aquela rapariga, ficara assim desde que ela entrara. Olhou o céu daquela noite e viu uma estranha estrela brilhar com tanta intensidade que mais parecia arder! Mas quem poderia pegar fogo a uma estrela?  
  
Sem saber o que fazer, fechou a porta e permaneceu no bar. Talvez já não precisasse de ir dormir a casa!  
  
Andou por entre as mesas, seguindo o mesmo percurso que a feiticeira fizera há pouco tempo. Conseguia vê-la, não tirava os olhos dela. E se o pai tivesse razão quando lhe dizia que as mulheres eram todas iguais, ela iria sucumbir ao seu charme, iria acreditar que Draco a amava, quando ele apenas a via como uma bóia de salvação para os seus problemas, querendo apenas passar mais uma noite longe de casa. Ele colocou o seu sorriso sem-vergonha na cara e, por fim, alcançou a rapariga que queria.  
  
- A menina está sozinha?  
  
Ela levantou os olhos. Eram pestanudos e castanhos. Draco piscou um olho, como costumava fazer, mas ela não parecia estar com paciência.  
  
- Que quer?- perguntou, continuando a escrever nas folhas de papel.  
  
- Posso sentar-me consigo?  
  
Draco pegou na pasta que ocupava a outra cadeira da mesa, mas a mulher impediu-o. Olhou-o os olhos e abanou a cabeça em sinal de desaprovação.  
  
- Continuas o mesmo de sempre, Malfoy!- suspirou ela, colocando a pasta de novo na cadeira.  
  
- Ah, estou a ver que me conhece!  
  
- Infelizmente...  
  
- Você não sabe o que diz –começou a rir loucamente.  
  
- Bom, o bêbado aqui és tu, logo, não sou eu quem não sabe o que diz!  
  
Draco começou a irritar-se. De onde é que ela o conhecia para lhe falar daquela maneira? A sua cara não lhe era estranha, mas já não conseguia ver nada com clareza.  
  
- Maldita bebida!- resmungou, enquanto puxava uma cadeira.  
  
Ela olhou-o num misto de admiração e fúria. No entanto, não abriu a boca e voltou-se de novo para as suas notas.  
  
- Sabe que é uma mulher bonita?  
  
- O que eu não sabia era que ia chegar o dia em que me ias dizer uma coisa dessas!  
  
Ele tentou colocar um braço em redor dos ombros finos dela, mas não foi bem sucedido.  
  
- Não te estejas a atirar a mim, Malfoy! Metes nojo, sabias? –ela afastou- se do rapaz –E depois, ficas a saber que eu tenho namorado.  
  
- Pois, mas eu sou muito melhor do que ele, de certeza!  
  
A feiticeira não gostou do comentário. Arrumou as folhas na pasta que trazia e tirou umas moedas para pagar a sua cerveja de manteiga (que tinha pedido antes de Malfoy se chegar perto dela). Draco olhou-a, confuso –realmente, ele não estava nada bem naquela noite!  
  
- Espero que não nos voltemos a encontrar, Malfoy!  
  
Levantou-se e afastou-se da mesa, com intenções de abandonar o bar. Os restantes clientes olharam-na, e logo de seguida, os seus olhares caíram no homem loiro que continuava sentado no mesmo sítio. Este franziu as sobrancelhas. Quem era aquela mulher? Com alguma dificuldade, seguiu-a.  
  
- Eh, espere aí!- chamou Draco, já na rua, quando a avisou na neve –Não disse quem você é!  
  
- Estás pior do que eu pensava!- gozou ela, sem se voltar para o homem –Hogwarts, equipa Gryffindor! Será que já te lembras agora?  
  
Malfoy não estava com cabeça para charadas. Mas a cara dela, os cabelos encaracolados, aqueles olhos, a voz... Devido ao seu estado, foi um pouco difícil chegar ao nome dela. Mas ele surgiu!  
  
- Oh, não! –murmurou Draco, levando a mão á nuca.  
  
*Continua...  
  
Nota: a música utilizada no início do capítulo pertence aos Evanescence e trata-se de "Tourniquet".  
  
Próximo capítulo: quem era a rapariga do bar? Que surpresa de Natal terão os Malfoys neste ano? 


	2. Conversas

Disclaimer: as personagens pertencem a JK Rowling, bla,bla,bla,...  
  
...  
  
- Jovem Malfoy, sua mãe chamar para a mesa! –guinchou uma voz.  
  
Draco abriu os olhos de repente. Doía-lhe a cabeça e parecia-lhe que esta era feita de chumbo! Levantou-se, ainda embrulhado nos cobertores, e levou a mão á nuca. Que grande pedrada que ele tinha apanhado na noite anterior! Mas ele sabia que algo pior que a bebedeira ocorrera; só não sabia o quê!  
  
- Já desço! –gritou ele, assim que o elfo doméstico o voltou a chamar.  
  
Abriu os cortinados do quarto. Continuava a nevar! Olhou o relógio e reparou que já não havia tempo para tomar banho, uma vez que era já hora do almoço. Num ápice, vestiu uma roupa qualquer que se encontrava espalhada pela divisão; e foi então que ele se lembrou do resto da noite anterior: ele atirara-se á Sangue de Lama Granger! Ficava enjoado só de pensar que a poderia ter beijado (ou fazer algo muito pior). O que a bebida lhe fizera! Ou não teria sido apenas a bebida a provocar aquele comportamento?  
  
A verdade é que, com bebida ou sem ela, ele teria olhado para Granger. Nunca conseguira resistir a um rabo-de-saia com uma face bonita e um corpo aceitável; e ela mudara –sem os dentes da frente, o cabelo emaranhado e as roupas sem estilo, não a poderia chamar feiosa!  
  
Argh, mas que se passava com ele? Achar a Granger bonita? Preferia viver em Azkaban, na mesma cela que o seu pai!  
  
- Disse que tinha namorado! –riu Draco, enquanto penteava as madeixas do seu cabelo –Coitado do rapaz...  
  
Após estar pronto, abandonou o quarto e dirigiu-se para a sala de jantar. A mesa estava posta apenas para duas pessoas e um dos lugares estava já ocupado pela sua mãe. Draco olhou-a e não conseguiu deixar de sentir pena por Narcisa! Via-a ali sentada, a comer a sua sopa, de cabelos loiros caídos pelos ombros e de mantos escuros sem um único vinco e não conseguia deixar de sentir um aperto no coração ao perceber a mísera vida que ela vivia: tinha de cuidar do marido louco e do filho que seguia pelo mesmo caminho, sem ter a oportunidade de escolher o seu próprio caminho a seguir. Ela era apenas uma mulher que merecia viver em liberdade, mas a infância rígida e o casamento falhado tinham-lhe construído laços que a prendiam aos locais onde era infeliz.  
  
- Ah, já acordaste! –Narcisa sorriu ao ver o filho- Senta-te, o almoço pode arrefecer!  
  
- O pai?  
  
- Está...um pouco transtornado outra vez! Fechou-se no escritório, acho que foi bom termos reconstruído aquele lugar –entregou o prato vazio ao elfo que se mantinha atrás de si –Draco, eu não gostei nada daquilo que disseste ontem!  
  
O rapaz pousou a colher no prato.  
  
- Só faltava mesmo vir a defendê-lo! Mãe, entenda uma coisa: estou farto daquilo que ele faz! É um brutamontes de todo o tamanho! Eu já tive de levar pontos por causa dele e a mãe já partiu o nariz e teve de dar roupa a um elfo! Não me diga que gosta dele assim, porque isso é pura mentira!  
  
- Isso não interessa, Draco. Mas ele é teu pai...merece respeito da tua parte!  
  
- E eu? Não mereço respeito da parte dele também?!  
  
Narcisa parou de comer e colocou a mão na testa. Odiava discussões, apesar de muitos não acreditarem devido ao seu apelido. Mas ela era Malfoy porque se casara com um bruto que apenas pensava em si próprio, esquecendo-se que a mulher e o filho de ambos viviam com ele. Por isso, levantou a mão, indicando ao filho que aquela conversa terminara.  
  
- Hoje teremos visitas! –anunciou ela –O meu irmão Niko vem visitar-nos, trazendo a mulher e a filha para passarem o Natal connosco.  
  
- Ah, sim? –perguntou Draco, sem estar minimamente interessado na novidade.  
  
- Já não os vês há muito tempo. Desde que foste para Hogwarts, há cerca de 10 anos. A tua prima Leigh, tem 19 anos e é muito bonita, mesmo muito...  
  
- Mãe, não tente arranjar-me namoradas!  
  
- Com a tua idade, já estava eu casada e grávida de ti! Vejo-te com tantas raparigas, será que não poderias arranjar uma de vez? Não te peço para te casares, acho-te muito novo, mas...  
  
Draco perder ao pouco apetite que tinha. Brincava com a comida no prato, enquanto ouvia o sermão repetitivo da mãe, aquele que ouvia dia sim, dia sim! Sempre o mesmo: devia arranjar uma namorada decente, devia deixar de trocar de namorada como quem troca de manto, devia deixar de as magoar, bla, bla, bla,... Mas como podia ele acreditar numa pessoa cujos pais tinham arranjado um marido assim que deixara a escola e entrara na vida adulta?  
  
- Não tens sentido nada de especial por ninguém neste últimos tempos? Uma pessoa diferente...pronto, diferente da nossa família?  
  
- Que pergunta é essa?  
  
- Ora, querido, podias...podias ter sentido algo especial por alguém que não fosse como os Malfoys!  
  
Narcisa gaguejava e gesticulava com as mãos, sinais que estava a ficar bastante nervosa. Draco olhou para o lado e a face de Hermione surgiu á sua frente. Sim, pronto, ele sentira-se esquisito quando a tinha visto na noite anterior, mas não era nada de especial! Claro que não! Ela era a Granger sabe-tudo, a rata de biblioteca! Olhou para a mãe, mas não quis adiantar mais pormenores acerca daquele assunto.  
  
- O que é que isso interessa? –perguntou ele, enquanto mordia o lábio inferior com o nervosismo.  
  
Narcisa olhou-o muito nervosa, mas nem teve tempo de abrir a boca: Lucius Malfoy acabara de entrar na sala de jantar. Olhou os dois, um olhar duro e frio, como se o azul dos seus olhos fosse gelo que gelava tudo aquilo que ele olhava, e sentou-se á mesa. A mulher regressou ao seu almoço, ao passo que Draco desviou o olhar. Sentado na sua cadeira alta e prateada, o chefe de família chamou o elfo que ali estava presente.  
  
- O meu almoço? –perguntou Lucius, com um tom de voz perigoso.  
  
- Senhor, Krosh julgar que senhor não querer almoçar e...  
  
- Mas quero!! Traz as minhas coisas, boneco imprestável!  
  
Krosh acenou com a cabeça, tremendo como varas verdes. Narcisa tremia também, com medo de mais um ataque de fúria, que levasse marido a espetar com a mesa no chão.  
  
- Que conversa era essa que tu e o Draco estavam a ter? –quis saber o homem, após o elfo o ter servido.  
  
- Ora, Lucius, não vês que era uma conversa...  
  
- ...idiota! Uma autêntica estupidez, perguntar ao rapaz se se apaixonou por alguém diferente de nós! Que queres tu, Narcisa? Que o teu filho namore com uma miúda que não tem onde cair morta? Queres ver o teu filho casar com uma Muggle ordinária ou preferes que os teus netos sejam filhos de uma Sangue de Lama?  
  
- Já chega, Lucius, foi uma pergunta idiota!  
  
- Se o teu filho não for igual a ti –continuou Lucius, apesar de ninguém estar interessado naquilo que ele dizia –talvez ele largue o grupo de bruxas idiotas que tem atrás dele e se decida por uma rapariga de bem. Os Maloney vêm visitar-nos; a tua prima é bela, jovem, rica e de boas famílias –espero que me proves que és inteligente!  
  
- Com licença... –Draco levantou-se da mesa.  
  
A mãe olhou-o com tristeza nos seus olhos claros, mas ele apenas seguiu o seu caminho e trancou-se de novo dentro do seu quarto. Ligou o rádio, em busca de alguma canção que correspondesse ao seu estado de alma, mas nem uma servia. Não tinha vontade de ler, de descansar, não tinha vontade de nada; excepto a vontade de descarregar a sua fúria no pai! Já não o podia ver á frente, sempre com a mania que era o maior, a maltratar os outros que viviam com ele; e ainda por cima, não lhe poder bater ou enfeitiçar por isso –imaginava logo Lucius a mandar-lhe um Avada Kedavra, sem se importar minimamente com o facto que Draco era o seu único herdeiro.  
  
Deitou-se na cama e descansou a cabeça. Via a neve cair através das janelas do seu quarto e, mais uma vez, pensou na feiticeira que encontrara no bar a noite anterior. Porque é que a mãe tivera de tocar naquele assunto? Bom, se não fosse Lucius ter interrompido a conversa, talvez ela se explicasse. O problema é que agora não conseguia tirar Hermione da sua cabeça, apesar de continuar a fazer correr o ódio enorme que sentia por ela. Porquê pensar nela? Claro...a vergonha por se ter atirado descaradamente a uma Sangue de Lama! Só podia ser isso.  
  
Saltou da cama. Queria tomar banho quanto antes, apesar de o almoço ter ocorrido há tão pouco tempo. Enquanto tirava a roupa do armário, ouviu o pai gritar lá em baixo; no entanto, este não parecia mais um ataque de fúria dele, mas sim uma senhora discussão com Narcisa, cuja voz mal se ouvia, como sempre. Encolheu os ombros, deixando que eles se entendessem á maneira deles, e dirigiu-se para a sua casa de banho.  
  
Esteve muito tempo debaixo do chuveiro, sentindo a água quente escorrer pelo seu corpo, como se aquilo viesse a facilitar a saída dos seus problemas. Esfregou-se furiosamente, tentando tirar da pele tudo o que o incomodava: o ódio pelo pai, a pena pela mãe, o nojo pela vida, o perfume de Hermione que não o deixara desde a noite anterior,...Mas nenhum deles saiu! Acabou por deixar a banheira devido aos gritos agudos de Fin, uma outra elfo da casa, porque os Malfoys esperavam-no no Salão, juntamente com os Maloneys.  
  
Draco saiu e vestiu-se, tentando demorar-se o máximo de tempo possível. Mas em breve estava já a pentear os seus cabelos loiros e a vestir o manto negro. Sem a mínima vontade de receber os familiares, desceu as escadas até ao salão, onde logo avistou Lucius e Narcisa.  
  
- Ah, como o vosso rapaz está crescido! –ouviu-se uma voz.  
  
Um feiticeiro alto, careca, de infantis olhos azuis e óculos de aro preto, vestido de negro da cabeça aos pés e extremamente parecido com Narcisa passou um braço á volta dos ombros de Draco. Ele sabia bem quem era o homem: Niko Maloney, o seu único tio, irmão da sua mãe. Viu a mulher deste, a tia Josey, sentada ao lado de Mrs. Malfoy, com o seu indomável cabelo preto caído para as costas.  
  
- Está aqui um homem! –disse um risonho Niko –Daria um dos nossos bem fortes, sem dúvida!  
  
- Melhor que tu, seria de certeza! –resmungou Lucius, que não morria de amores pelo cunhado –Infelizmente, não houve tempo para provar aquilo que Draco vale. Bem, eu próprio duvido da capacidade dele...  
  
O rapaz fuzilou o pai com o olhar, enquanto o tio ria, sem nunca o largar.  
  
- Onde está Leigh? O meu filho não vê a prima há muito tempo, é tempo de vê- la outra vez ...  
  
Niko chamou a filha e uma rapariga de 19 anos entrou no salão. Draco lembrava-se bem da prima; passaram 10 Verões juntos até ele partir para Hogwarts e ela para Durmstrang. Leigh Maloney era uma miúda extremamente irritante e idiota, com a mania que era rainha, sendo sempre a protegida por ser menina. Agora, estava uma mulher: alta, muito pálida, de sobrancelhas negras e olhos azuis acinzentados. O cabelo, também ele negro, que caía pelas costas, os mantos cor das Trevas e a maquilhagem escura no olhar faziam-na parecer uma autêntica e bela feiticeira do Mal!  
  
Draco arregalou os olhos e estendeu a mão para apertar a da prima.  
  
- Olá, primo! –disse ela, numa voz angelical que o rapaz duvidava que fosse verdadeira –É bom ver-te outra vez!  
  
- Encantado! –respondeu Draco, pensando que se avizinhava o pior Natal de sempre.  
  
- Ah, deixem-nos andar por aí! –disse Lucius, mais interessado –Vão passear por aí, conhecer a mansão...  
  
O jovem Malfoy sabia bem qual a verdadeira intenção do pai: Lucius tinha esperança que ele se casasse um dia com Leigh para poder assim formar uma família que o orgulhasse; mas não abriu a boca. Sem qualquer vontade, Draco lá levou a prima para fora do salão e foi mostrando-lhe a casa enorme onde vivia, planeando deixá-la assim que surgisse a oportunidade de tal. Ela não deveria ter mudado, devia continuar a ser a mesma chata e convencida de sempre!  
  
- Então, como vai o menino formado em Hogwarts? –perguntou a rapariga, de repente, com uma voz irónica.  
  
- Muito bem! Durmstrang continua no mesmo sítio?  
  
- A tua mãe é uma chata! Porque é que ela não te deixou ir para lá? Para aumentar o número de estudantes inteligentes...  
  
- Ah! –murmurou ele, sabendo bem onde é que Leigh queria chegar –Eras uma aluna inteligente?  
  
Ela torceu os cantos da boca num sorriso meloso e o primo cerrou os dentes.  
  
- Podes crer que sim! Bem, o melhor de todos era um gajo idiota que por lá andava, que mal conseguia ver para onde apontava a varinha com aqueles óculos de lentes grossíssimas. Mas queres saber o que é que eu lhe fiz?  
  
- Mataste-o? –apesar de não se verem há muito tempo, ela era rapariga para isso. Mas Leigh apenas se riu.  
  
- Convenci-o que estava apaixonada por ele. Fazia-me tudo: os trabalhos, as composições,...e arranjávamos maneira de poder copiar testes escritos, sem os professores verem! Era uma alegria...juntando a minha esperteza natural, foi fácil chegar ao quadro de honra!  
  
O seu riso cruel foi abafado pelo cachecol que mantinha ao pescoço. Draco rolou os olhos, perguntando-se porque raio é que teria uma casa tão grande; nunca mais se via livre dela!  
  
- E já temos Mrs. Malfoy?  
  
- Achas que tenho cara de casado?  
  
- Não! Tens mais a cara do playboy safado que rouba o coração a qualquer miúda! Vá lá, conta-me quem ela é! Prometo não contar nada!  
  
- Como daquela vez em que não contavas ao meu pai que eu tinha partido a varinha dele por acidente?  
  
Os lábios dela torceram-se num sorriso maldoso. Mas o quarto escuro onde Draco passara duas semanas de castigo devido àquele acidente aos 5 anos estava ainda bem presente na memória do rapaz; logo, ele não poderia chegar ali e começar a contar a sua vida amorosa á prima, pois seria o mesmo que contá-lo a Lucius. E se Lucius soubesse da noite passada...  
  
- Aqui está tão frio! –disse ele, em voz mais alta do que desejava –Vamos voltar ao salão, ao menos lá está quente!  
  
- Ora, Draco, não te vejo há 10 anos! Tenho sentido a tua falta, sabias?  
  
- OK, OK,...vamos a um bar hoje á noite, tomar um copo –disse, sem pensar no que lhe saía da boca para fora.  
  
Leigh concordou com a cabeça e espreitou para dentro de um quarto, á medida que Draco se afastava. Só quando chegou á escadaria é que ele tomou consciência do que acabara de fazer. Que parvo, o que é que ele tinha feito?! Tinha sido um convite muito estúpido! Aquela noite havia de ser bonita...  
  
*Continua...  
  
N/A: OK, OK...primeiro que tudo, peço desculpa por ter demorado tanto tempo a actualizar e por este capítulo não ser grande coisa, mas a verdade é que (eu acho) que a história só começa a tornar-se interessante lá mais para a frente. É uma questão de ler e dar a sua opinião. Espero que não desistam dela agora, tão ao início! Obrigada a quem leu e para quem deixar reviews, que já sabe que está á vontade para tal desde que saiba o que é uma crítica construtiva...Como sempre, obrigados especiais:  
  
Formiguinha: pois, esta é mesmo diferente da 4..., mas espero que também gostes; é D/Hr, claro! Obrigada pela mensagem e espero que continues a ler. Quando é que actualizas a tua fic???  
  
JanePotter: uahahah...quem me conhece, já sabe que D/Hr é a minha paixão! E não te preocupes com propaganda, estás á vontade! =D Obrigada e espero que prossigas leitura.  
  
Bru: olá!! Espero que também gostes deste capítulo e, se puderes, deixa review. Jinhos também e obrigada pela mensagem!  
  
Pandora: que faria eu sem ti? Tudo bem contigo também? Bom, obrigada pela mensagem que deixaste, sabes que eu também sou uma grande fã tua e espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo e continues a ler! A gente vê-se de novo quando voltares a actualizar as tuas fics!  
  
Próximo capítulo: a noite de Draco com Leigh não está a ser nada boa! E o regresso dela também não vem a ajudar em nada... 


	3. Encontros à meia noite

Disclaimer: as personagens pertencem a JK Rowling, bla,bla,bla, ...  
  
...  
  
- Ora aqui estamos nós: o Três Vassouras!- anunciou Draco á prima.  
  
Interiormente, riu-se da cara dela. Sabia bem que ela esperava ir a um pub frequentado apenas por feiticeiros de sangue-puro com ligações ás artes das Trevas, localizados nos locais menos visitados devido ao facto daquilo que escondiam dentro de si. Afinal, tinha sido levada para um bar frequentado por todo o género de feiticeiros, com ligações ao Bem!  
  
- O que é isto? –perguntou Leigh, sem se mover um milímetro.  
  
- Isto?! É o bar ao qual eu disse que te trazia!  
  
- Enganaste-me, Malfoy!  
  
- Eu disse-te que te trazia a um bar, mas não mencionei qual! –exclamou Draco, fazendo uma cara de falso desentendimento –Onde é que te enganei?  
  
Leigh mordeu os lábios e passou a mão pelo cabelo cor de ébano. Ele estava certo; mas ela também tinha razão ao pensar que o primo apenas quisera gozar com a sua cara! E ela a pensar que Draco sentira a sua falta!  
  
- Entra, madame? –o loiro abriu a porta do bar com uma vénia até ao chão.  
  
Ela não queria. Mas o vento tornava-se mais forte e estava cada vez mais frio. Dando um encontrão a Draco, Leigh entrou no 3 Vassouras. O primo olhou-a com ar malandro, esperando ver como é que ela se aguentava naquele ambiente. Fechou a porta e cruzou os braços, vendo-a andar por entre as mesas com um ar de profundo nojo.  
  
Leigh estava furiosa! Por entre os clientes daquele barzinho sem classe, poderiam estar Sangues de Lama e feiticeiros que apenas utilizavam a sua magia para o bem. Pensar que estava a compartilhar um lugar com eles dava- lhe arrepios. Como é que Draco se atrevia a levá-la a um lugar daqueles?  
  
Alguns homens viraram as cabeças para a ver passar, o que levou a que as suas companheiras batessem com as varinhas nas cabeças deles. A rapariga percebia bem os olhares que lhe deitavam, apesar de não saber se a olhavam pela sua beleza ou pelo seu aspecto algo assustador. Mas não parou nem por um segundo: avançou até ao fundo do bar e sentou-se numa mesa vazia; Draco juntou-se-lhe pouco depois, com uma expressão trocista na face.  
  
- Que trombas são essas, posso saber? –inquiriu ela, controlando-se para não lhe torcer o pescoço.  
  
- Não, nada...  
  
Rosmerta veio anotar os pedidos e Draco bem viu os olhares de desprezo que ela lhe deitou. Provavelmente, lembrava-se da última noite em que ele lá estivera: no último dia do 7º ano em Hogwarts, no qual ele e os amigos Slytherin se embebedaram e fizeram um festival de maluqueira em pleno bar. Para ser sincero, o rapaz estava até bastante espantado por Rosmerta não o por fora dali, mas devia ser por causa da prima. Se calhar, pensava que era a sua nova namorada e não queria estragar encontros amorosos!  
  
- Então gostas do bar? –perguntou Draco, bebendo um gole do seu Mead aquecido, que a dona do bar lhe trouxera entretanto.  
  
- Tu és idiota ou fazes-te? Posso estar no mesmo lugar que aquela gentinha nojenta que nós detestamos! –Leigh olhou em volta –Sangues de Lama...anti- Senhor das Trevas...que género de pessoa és tu para me trazeres aqui?  
  
- Ah, prima, tens de evoluir! Eu convivi com Sangues de Lama em Hogwarts e não morri, pois não?  
  
- Não, mas vieste de lá pior do que aquilo que eras antes! –ela encolheu os ombros e adoptou uma expressão angelical que não correspondia á realidade –Porque é que não foste para Durmstrang? Era do melhor; lá ensinavam-nos mesmo as artes das Trevas, não nos aprendíamos a defender, e sim a atacar! O pior era estar longe da mãe e do pai, e de Inglaterra também, mas valeu a pena!  
  
- Imagino que agora és uma assassina sanguinária!  
  
Leigh semicerrou os olhos e franziu as sobrancelhas. Draco imaginou-a a dar- lhe com o copo na cabeça, mas ela nada fez. Bebeu um pouco mais da sua cerveja de manteiga e mudou de assunto.  
  
- Como é o vosso Natal?  
  
- Como é que queres que seja? Comida tradicional e presentes!  
  
- Só?! Parece-me que na minha casa é mais festivo...  
  
- Para o meu pai, o Natal é uma mariquice. As pessoas todas com aquelas festas enormes...Só fazemos algo por causa da minha mãe. Nem sequer pinheiro temos, nem decorações, nem nada!  
  
- Na tua casa é tudo muito estranho!  
  
- Então não queiras ver o meu pai quando lhe dá a maluqueira!  
  
Draco bebeu mais um pouco. Viu o olhar que alguns feiticeiros lhe deitavam: curiosos, desprezíveis. Sabia bem que não era bem-vindo ao local, mas quebrar regras era o seu passatempo preferido.  
  
- Aquilo que eu disse era verdade! –comentou Leigh, após um momento de pausa.  
  
- O quê? –Malfoy observava o traseiro de uma mulher ao pé dele e esquecera- se por completo que estava acompanhado.  
  
- Eu tive saudades tuas!  
  
Ele desviou o olhar da mulher e observou a prima. Os olhos azuis dela estavam brilhantes e um sorriso sedutor e frágil nasceu nos seus lábios. Draco pensava que nenhuma pessoa na família conseguia sorrir assim...Sem dúvida que ela era uma caixinha de surpresas!  
  
- Leigh, - começou ele, tentando não se desmanchar a rir –nós não nos vimos há 10 anos! Eu era um puto quando me viste pela última vez, como podes ter saudades minhas? Só se tivesses saudades da minha bela aparência...que, vistas bem as coisas, é o mais certo!  
  
Soltou uma sonora e malvada gargalhada, ao passo que a rapariga fuzilou-o com o olhar. Dissera-lhe a verdade, afinal, Draco era o seu único amigo homem; ou, pelo menos, fora-o! Sentira saudades daquele miúdo loiro, bem- parecido, chato, mimado e irritante, a quem fazia com que os outros o castigassem facilmente –se bem que elas foram sendo amenizadas com o tempo que passou longe do seu país. Mas ele não percebia... ele era muito insensível, para não perceber que as pessoas gostavam dele. Ou então, para pensar que não era bom retribuir esse sentimento.  
  
- Tu não acreditas que eu tive saudades tuas, pois não, Draco?  
  
Parou de beber e olhou Leigh nos olhos. Não, ele não podia acreditar que era verdade! Porque ele conhecia bem o seu pai: Lucius queria que Draco se viesse um dia a casar com uma mulher igual a ele em todos os níveis. E Leigh era a candidata perfeita: rica, de boas famílias (apesar de Lucius achar que Niko era o maior palhaço que ele alguma vez conhecera), formada em Durmstrang, bela e conhecia Draco desde pequena. Podiam ser primos, mas o nome de família era diferente; quem melhor para Mrs. Malfoy?  
  
Mas Draco não queria casar com a prima! Sim, ela era bonita; mas uma chata convencida que ele não estava para aturar uma vida inteira.  
  
- Não respondes á minha pergunta? –insistiu ela.  
  
- Vou um pouco até lá fora, OK?  
  
Acabou o Mead e deitou umas moedas para cima da mesa, levantando-se e saindo do bar logo depois. A rapariga de cabelos negros olhou-o com raiva, enquanto que os outros clientes seguiram Draco para fora do bar. Este apertou o cachecol verde-escuro que um dos seus guarda-costas lhe oferecera pelo Natal e saiu para o exterior. Saiu para a neve, para o frio, para um ambiente mais desagradável que aquele que deixara. Mas ali permaneceu! Encostou-se á parede atrás de si e fechou os olhos, sentido o vento gelado bater-lhe no rosto e os flocos de neve caírem nos seus cabelos.  
  
Pensou na porcaria de vida que tinha –será que a merecia? Bom, a verdade é que poucos aceitavam aquilo que ele era. Sabia bem que as pessoas (principalmente as mulheres com quem saíra) o viam como um indivíduo mau, sem sentimentos, frio, mimado e convencido –ele era um monstro? Era esse o seu problema? Ele sabia que não era o estilo de pessoa ideal...  
  
Abriu o par de olhos de azuis que tantas mulheres encantava e observou as ruas nevadas. Mirava-as pensando nos problemas que o cercavam quando ouviu aquilo: parecia um fraco gemido! Sorriu maldosamente, procurando o lugar onde estariam os causadores de tais barulhos (só esperava não assistir a nenhuma cena chocante), mas o gemido fez-se ouvir de novo; imediatamente, Draco percebeu que se enganara e aquele barulho provinha de alguém que chorava de maneira fraca e lenta. Encostou-se de novo á parede, totalmente desinteressado –que lhe interessava que estava alguém a chorar ou não? Olhou o céu, onde aquela estrela extremamente brilhante se conseguia ver de novo. Aquilo era estranho! Mas também não era profissional naquele campo e não sabia o que tal poderia significar.  
  
- Desculpe, tem horas? –interrompeu uma voz feminina, por entre soluços.  
  
Draco pousou o olhar nela e o coração bateu mais depressa, a respiração parou, as pernas tremeram como se fossem gelatina! Era ela, Hermione Granger! Mas um pouco diferente da noite anterior: o cabelo estava desalinhado, o corpo tremia de frio, os olhos castanhos estavam vermelhos do choro e a pouca maquilhagem dos olhos estava esborratada.  
  
- Granger?! –inquiriu ele, espantado.  
  
Hermione levantou o olhar e viu bem quem era a pessoa que interpelara. O espanto apoderou-se dela também. Uma lágrima solitária que ficara retida no olho esquerdo rolou pela sua face enquanto ela se começava a afastar de Draco. Este sentiu o coração bater fortemente contra o seu peito e esticou os braços para poder apanhar as mãos dela. Um gesto involuntário, de certeza, mas que Draco não sabia como impedir. No entanto, não houve preocupações maiores: Hermione afastou as mãos dele num instante.  
  
- Eu só queria mesmo saber as horas! –pediu ela, num murmúrio fraco.  
  
- É meia-noite –Draco deu um passo em direcção dela –Que se passa?  
  
- Não se passa nada. Deixa-me ir...  
  
Virou-lhe as costas, mas o loiro agarrou-a por um braço.  
  
- Porque choras? Diz-me o que se passou!  
  
Ela retirou o capuz vermelho que lhe protegia a cabeça da neve que continuava a cair e apontou para o seu rosto, que estava vermelho da fúria que tomava conta dela.  
  
- Consegues ver quem eu sou? –gritou ela –Sou a Granger! A Sangue de Lama que te odeia e tu odeias! De onde vem essa simpatia agora, Malfoy? Andaste a beber outra vez, não foi? Estás como ontem ,quando te andaste a atirar a mim! Qual é a ideia que te passa pela cabeça, queres ir dormir comigo? Continuas o mesmo tipo nojento de Hogwarts...  
  
- Mas porque estás a falar assim comigo? –gritou também ele, sem lhe largar o braço –Fiz-te algum mal?  
  
- Nasceste! Larga-me, Malfoy, larga-me...  
  
A voz de Hermione diminuía á medida que falava, as lágrimas brotaram dos seus olhos e escorreram pela sua face pálida. Era raro vê-la chorar! Draco não sabia que fazer naquele momento, quando tinha um ser delicado á sua frente a derramar lágrimas de um sofrimento que ele desconhecia.  
  
Mas o problema é que não era um ser qualquer, era Hermione! Esse era o grande problema da questão!  
  
- Adeus...  
  
Assim que sentiu os braços livres, Hermione afastou-se. Colocou de novo o capuz na cabeça (coberta de neve) e seguiu caminho, a soluçar e a fungar. Malfoy continuava encostado á parede, a respirar com dificuldade, sentindo ainda o coração a bater com toda a força contra o peito. Que é que ele fizera? Porque é que ele não se afastara simplesmente? O que é que lhe acontecera no momento em que Hermione lhe surgira á frente? Se Lucius soubesse...  
  
- Então Draco, que se passa? –perguntou outra voz a seu lado. Draco olhou e encarou o rosto pálido de Leigh.  
  
- Porque é que haveria de se passar alguma coisa?  
  
- Porque estás com uma cara...parece que viste um monstro a observar-te!  
  
Draco olhou á sua volta. Um grupo de jovens feiticeiros entrava no bar, conversando entre si; um dos rapazes olhou para Leigh, com um olhar sedutor, mas ela retribuiu com um assassino.  
  
- Vamos para casa? –disse Malfoy, preparando-se para partir.  
  
- Já?  
  
- Está frio e estou farto de estar á neve! –a prima queria contra- argumentar, mas ele nem a deixou soltar um ai –Se quiseres, fica. Eu vou-me embora!  
  
Ela fechou os olhos, furiosa. Aquela noite não fora nada parecida com aquilo que esperava. Tinha esperança que ela e Draco ficassem a conversar até tarde, e, quem sabe, talvez ele mudasse os seus pensamentos acerca dela. Ou então, talvez se apaixonasse! Sabia que Draco adorava mulheres bonitas, sabia que era uma. Então, porque é que era vítima de tanto desprezo? Não havia ainda uma resposta ás suas perguntas...ainda...  
  
Sem outro remédio, seguiu o primo, que seguis alguns passos á sua frente.  
  
Já Draco seguia o caminho de regresso a casa, apenas pensando nela. Hermione. Como apagá-la da memória? Se a via, o seu coração batia fortemente, as pernas tremiam, os seus olhos não a largavam por um segundo que fosse! Porquê? Porquê? Porquê? Porque é que se preocupava quando ela chorava? Apenas uma resposta aparecia na sua mente; mas era uma demasiado terrível, demasiado absurda para ser verdadeira!  
  
- « Não, não é verdade!»- pensava ele, desesperado -« Como posso eu estar apaixonado por ela? É impossível!»  
  
*Continua...  
  
N/A: realmente, ainda está muito sem sal por agora. E o próximo a mesma coisa...espero que gostem de romances, senão, vou começar a escrever para paredes. Muitos agradecimentos para:  
  
Avoada –sei que passou algum tempo desde a última actualização. Peço desculpa, mas é que as coisas não andam assim muito fáceis por agora...espero que continues a ler. E obrigada. Jinhos!!  
  
JanePotter –está? Ufa...de qualquer maneira, espero que se torne mais interessante daqui para a frente. Espero que continues a ler! Jinhos e obrigada!  
  
Pandora –o estudo vai bom? Eheh...obrigada pela review e espero que também continues a acompanhar.  
  
Maíra –obrigada por deixares mensagem. Sabes, esta fic está mais voltada para o lado do Draco, mas há umas coisas acerca da vida da Hermione que se vão descobrindo ao longo da história. No entanto, posso tentar colocar mais coisas acerca dela! Se depois quiseres mais, é só preciso falar comigo para eu arranjar a fic de novo! E espero que continues a ler.  
  
Próximo capítulo: estará Draco realmente apaixonado por Hermione? Como será que ele pode reagir a tal pensamento? 


	4. O desespero de Draco

Disclaimer: as personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling, bla,bla,bla...  
  
...  
  
O relógio na mesa de cabeceira marcava apenas 8 horas e meia da manhã, mas a verdade é que Draco Malfoy já se encontrava acordado! Deitado na sua cama enorme, coberto pelos cobertores, mirava o tecto do quarto. Apenas conseguia pensar em Hermione, naquilo que acontecera na noite anterior. Mas porquê? Ele já fizera de tudo para a tentar esquecer, inclusive fazer um desenho dela (muito mal feito, para dizer a verdade) e atirar-lhe setas a partir da varinha quando Lucius voltara a ter outro ataque. Ele tentava odiá-la com todas as suas forças, mas não conseguia! Fora atraído pelo seu corpo de mulher quando ainda desconhecia a sua identidade, agora não a conseguia tirar da cabeça!  
  
Cerrou os punhos com força, mordeu o lábio inferior até quase fazer sangue, fechou os olhos e tentou imaginar-se a cortar a cabeça da Granger, matá-la sem dó nem piedade, para a fazer desaparecer de vez da sua vida. Mas por mais que a matasse, ela não o deixava! Que raio de feitiço era aquele? Sim, porque só podia ser um feitiço...  
  
Draco levantou-se de um salto, foi tomar um banho e vestiu-se. O quarto continuava mergulhado na escuridão, mas ele parecia não querer alterar esse facto. Sentou-se á secretária, abriu o seu livro de Poções e começou a ler, com o auxílio da luz emitida pela sua varinha. Ligou o rádio que descansava ali perto e colocou o volume no mínimo. Tentou relaxar, mas a música não o ajudava em nada:  
  
« I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you to live, to breathe  
  
You're taking over me»  
  
Sentiu o lábio tremer e desligou o aparelho. Não queria ouvir o que se seguia! Tentava concentrar-se de novo no livro quando alguém bateu á porta.  
  
- Draco, já estás acordado?  
  
Oh, não! A chata da Leigh; aquela parecia nunca mais o largar! Draco não abriu a boca, na esperança que ela pensasse que o primo estava ainda a dormir. Mas quem é que a enganava?  
  
- Anda lá, meu, sei que estás acordado!  
  
Bateu á porta novamente, desta vez com mais força. Draco revirou os olhos e atendeu o pedido dela: levantou-se e abriu-lhe a porta.  
  
- Que é que tu queres? –perguntou ele, metendo a cabeça fora do quarto –Eu podia ainda estar a dormir, são só 9 e um quarto!  
  
- E tu dormes com o rádio ligado? Ouvi a música...  
  
Pois, logo ele tinha de ter uma prima chata e com ouvido apurado!  
  
- Anda! –Leigh agarrou-lhe a mão –Agora não está a nevar, vamos até ao jardim.  
  
Puxou Draco e ele não teve outro remédio senão segui-la. Leigh sorria timidamente, mas de cabeça baixa e com o cabelo preto caído para a face. Movia-se delicadamente por entre os mantos acinzentados, de mangas compridas que lhe escondiam as pálidas mãos. O rapaz olhou-a; que quereria ela para o levar ao jardim?  
  
- É bom estar aqui, não achas? –comentou a jovem, passeando ao lado das sebes brancas da neve que caíra durante toda a noite –Não gostas de vir ao jardim? E adorava possuir um, mas o meu pai...  
  
- Isto não me diz nada! –respondeu Draco, bruto como sempre –Só a minha mãe é que se preocupa com isto. Por mim, bem podiam deitá-lo abaixo, que eu pouco me importava!  
  
- Que brutamontes! –comentou Leigh, com um sorriso trocista na cara.  
  
- Olha, eu sou como sou! Se não gostas de mim assim, faz as malas e tira o traseiro daqui; volta para aquela pocilga onde vives!  
  
- Grande idiota! –ela espetou um dedo na cara do primo –Não te atrevas a ser malcriado comigo, entendeste? Estou aqui a falar contigo, não com um anormal. Ou julgas que não sou capaz de te enfeitiçar?  
  
Draco puxou o cabelo loiro para trás da cabeça: ele estava a ficar louco! Ia ficar igual a Lucius se Hermione não abandonasse o seu pensamento rapidamente! Mas que era aquilo, o que é que ela lhe fizera? Porque é que ela não sumia de vez?  
  
- Olha lá, Malfoy, tu estás-te a passar ou quê? –perguntou a prima, colocando-lhe uma mão no ombro.  
  
Foi o suficiente para ele perder a cabeça: agarrou-a pela cintura e pressionou os seus lábios contra os dela. Foi um impulso furioso, sem pensar claramente naquilo que estava a fazer! Draco cerrou os olhos e distinguiu a figura da rapariga dos caracóis á sua frente. Gritou-lhe mentalmente com toda a fúria: "Vê, Sangue de Lama, eu odeio-te, não gosto de ti! Percebes agora que não quero nada contigo?", mas Hermione limitou-se a sorrir; porque é que aquele sorriso o deixava tão desesperado?  
  
- Draco, - suspirou Leigh, assim que ele a soltou –isso foi...  
  
- ...um erro tremendo! –completou o rapaz, limpando os lábios sujos com o batom da prima após falar.  
  
- Um erro?  
  
Ela cerrou os seus olhos azuis de fúria após ouvir aquilo que o primo lhe dissera, mas Draco estava muito pouco preocupado com aquilo que a prima sentia naquele momento. Esperava que o beijo levasse Hermione da sua mente de vez, mas estava enganado: apenas a tornara mais forte!  
  
- Olha, vou andando para casa! Ficas aqui, miúda?  
  
Leigh encarou-o com a face distorcida pelo ódio que sentia pelo rapaz de cabelos loiros, mas desviou o olhar logo de seguida. Quando Draco a beijara, pensara que ele estava a sentir algo por ela –talvez atracção, paixão, ou amor. Mas não...fora apenas um erro! Será que lhe era difícil de entender que ela gostava dele? Desde que o vira, com as madeixas loiras caídas para os olhos azuis, a cara de menino malandro e malcomportado. Mas Draco não percebia...não conseguia perceber que, para além de conquistar as mulheres dos bares e das ruas, acabava de conquistar a sua própria prima. E, tal como acontecia com as suas conquistas, acabava de lhe partir o coração e instalar a mágoa e a raiva em cada pedaço que sobrava...  
  
***  
  
- O Draco está?  
  
O relógio do Salão marcava 3 horas da tarde e toda a família se reunia no local; na lareira ardia um belo fogo, dando um pouco mais de calor ao ambiente. Narcisa e Josey encontravam-se sentadas confortavelmente nos sofás, entretendo-se naquilo a que Lucius chamava "conversa de galinhas"; já este encontrava-se sentado no seu cadeirão do costume, tendo Niko por companhia, que tagarelava sem parar, sem reparar que Malfoy estava já com ganas de lhe bater. Leigh estava perto da mãe, de pernas e braços cruzados e cara amuada.  
  
Draco achava que mais valia fazer outra coisa qualquer, porque até mesmo ver corujas a voar era, sem dúvida, mais interessante que aquele momento. Bom, pelo menos, a prima não abria a boca! Preparava-se para deixar o Salão quando alguém tocou á campainha; e logo a seguir a Krosh abrir a porta ouviu aquela voz, a perguntar por ele –oh não, preferia que fosse um Weasley!  
  
- Boa tarde! –cumprimentou a visitante ao entrar no Salão.  
  
- Pansy, querida, que bom ver-te! –disse Narcisa, agarrando logo na rapariga e dando-lhe um beijo na gorda e rosada bochecha.  
  
- Mrs. Malfoy, cada dia mais bela! –guinchou Pansy –Tem de me contar o seu segredo de beleza, para também eu me conservar bela com o passar dos anos!  
  
Enquanto Narcisa apresentava Pansy ao resto da família, por mais assustador que aquele momento fosse, Draco mal conseguia disfarçar o riso! Olhava a sua ex-colega dos Slytherin e não conseguia disfarçar! O cabelo negro e encaracolado caía-lhe para os ombros, os lábios grossos estavam pintados de um tom rosa-escuro e os mantos até aos pés pareciam torná-la mais gorda do que aquilo que ela já era! Draco não queria falar com Pansy; mas sabia que ela não o iria deixar em paz enquanto não conseguisse tal.  
  
- Larga a minha família, Pansy! –resmungou ele, arrastando a ex-colega para fora da sala, até ao átrio da Mansão.  
  
- Qual é o mal, Draco? Só queria ser simpática!  
  
"Simpática"? Essa palavra não constava no dicionário da rapariga.  
  
- Que é que tu queres? –perguntou Draco, num sopro, enquanto cruzava os braços.  
  
- Tirar uma dúvida –Pansy franziu as sobrancelhas –Ouvi dizer que te andaste a atirar àquela Sangue de Lama ranhosa! Isso é verdade?  
  
- Não! Afinal, tu é que precisas de um lenço para limpar o nariz!  
  
- Não brinques comigo dessa maneira!  
  
- Não estou a brincar, tu estás mesmo ranhosa!  
  
O rosto de buldogue de Pansy ficou vermelho como um pimentão e contorceu-se de fúria –Draco receava queimar-se se lhe tocasse. Furiosa, ela fungou e desatou a gritar:  
  
- Como é que te atreves?! Andar por aí a defender aquela...  
  
- Aquela quê? E eu não ando a defendê-la, coisa nenhuma, Pansy, não andes a inventar coisas!  
  
- A Blaise e a Flanders viram-te. Elas estavam perto da mesa onde tu te sentaste e colocaste o braço nos ombros dela...á volta do pescoço imundo da Granger!  
  
Draco olhou a porta fechada do Salão outra vez. Aquilo que Pansy dissera, apesar de não ser totalmente verdadeiro (ele não chegara a colocar o seu braço em volta dos ombros de Hermione), poderia metê-lo em apuros caso alguém ouvisse a conversa! E se Lucius soubesse...mais valia despedir-se do mundo!  
  
Mas Pansy deixara de gritar. Agora, agarrava a face dele e mirava os seus olhos azuis.  
  
- Desculpa, Draco! Eu sei que nunca irias fazer uma coisa daquelas. As miúdas devem-se ter enganado no rapaz –murmurou ela, com um sorriso falso no seu rosto –Sabias que aquela idiota está cada dia pior? Pelo Senhor das Trevas, se eu fosse igual a ela atirava-me de um precipício!  
  
- Mmmm... –Draco apenas conseguia pensar que era Pansy quem se deveria atirar de algum sítio alto.  
  
- Olha, se não tiveres nada para fazer, podíamos...Que tal ir a um bar esta noite?  
  
O rapaz engoliu em seco. Era só o que lhe faltava! E se aparecesse de novo aquela rapariga de caracóis castanhos, embrulhada em mantos cor da paixão? Seria terrível...Pansy iria descobrir e sendo linguaruda como era, não saberia guardar um segredo! Ou pelo menos, não um daqueles!  
  
Tentou arranjar maneira de declinar o convite de maneira educada, mas parecia que tinha uma lapa agarrada a si! Pansy mexeu-lhe numa madeixa loira do cabelo, puxou a cara do rapaz para perto de si e não fez aquele horroroso sorriso desaparecer da sua face.  
  
- «Como ela é feia!» - pensou Malfoy, alarmado.  
  
- Anda lá!  
  
Draco sabia que ela ia beijá-lo, ele sabia isso. E os pêlos eriçavam-lhe assim que pensava em tal coisa! Mas conseguiu safar-se: assim que sentiu os lábios dela demasiado próximos dos seus, empurrou-a e afastou-se. Agora, não iria ser bonzinho para ninguém!  
  
- Desaparece, Pansy! –ordenou ele, agarrando-a por um braço.  
  
- Mas eu...  
  
- Pira-te!!  
  
Abriu a porta da Mansão e expulsou a ex-colega para o jardim. Uma madeixa do cabelo negro dela caiu para a sua face, tapando-lhe um dos olhos que fuzilava Draco. Este ainda esperou vê-la agarrar na varinha e amaldiçoá-lo, mas nada aconteceu: compôs o cabelo e os mantos e avançou para fora do jardim.  
  
Já ele, fechou a porta, bastante preocupado com aquilo que acontecera. Mas o que é que lhe estava a acontecer? Porque é que ele agora defendia Hermione? Só havia uma resposta: loucura...ele estava a ficar igual ao pai...Porque era impossível ele estar apaixonado por ela; era impossível ele trair os Malfoys por amor a uma rapariga que eles não aceitavam!  
  
- Então, é dela que gostas? –perguntou Leigh, atrás de si.  
  
- Claro que não! –gritou um Draco nervosíssimo, com medo da pergunta da prima –Fazes perguntas tão idiotas, Leigh! A Pansy é feia como a morte!  
  
Avançou uns passos em direcção á escadaria e olhou a rapariga que aí permanecia. Será que ela ouvira a conversa? Não, ninguém estivera atrás dele durante a conversa.  
  
- Boas tardes! Vou esvaziar a mente...dormir, quero dizer... –gaguejava ele –Olha, adeus!  
  
Leigh não abriu a boca e regressou ao Salão, calada que nem uma múmia. Draco suspirou de alívio e subiu as escadas em direcção ao quarto. Procurava algo que pudesse anestesiar o seu estado de alma, que pudesse matar aquele vulto de cabelos encaracolados, que teimava em assombrar a sua mente. Precisava de algo que o pudesse ajudar a superar aquele desespero que tomava conta de si! Porque ele não podia estar apaixonado por uma rapariga como aquela, não poderia trair a família daquela maneira! Mas quem consegue mandar no coração?  
  
*Continua...  
  
N/A: OK, eu sei mesmo que este é, provavelmente, o pior capítulo desta fic toda, que não adiantou de nada a história, mas é que eu precisava de mostrar o Draco um pouco mais "amalucado" por causa da Hermione! Peço-vos muitas desculpas, ainda por cima tive montes de trabalhos nestes últimos tempos, mas prometo postar o 5º capítulo o mais depressa possível. A ver se isto arrebita um pouco. Obrigada a todos que acompanham esta história.  
  
Formiguinha: pois é, eu bem sei...e este ainda é pior. Mas eu tentei que os próximos fossem um pouco mais soltos! Mmmm...Leigh/Draco/Hermione? Quem sabe, =D...Jinhos também! Espero, mesmo assim, que continues a ler!  
  
Pandora: eu não recebi nenhum mail! * snif * E também peço desculpa por não ter deixado review nos poemas, mas quando lá fui da outra vez, acho que a secção tinha sido desactivada, ou lá o que era. Pode ser que agora consiga! Mas li "Ode to the Moon" e posso dizer-te que achei fenomenal! A sério, miga!! Espero que continues a ler. Jinhos!!  
  
JanePotter: pobre Draco, não é? Uahahah...eu sou má! E gostei dessa do censurado! Mmm... o que irá acontecer com a Leigh mais tarde? Espero que continues a passar por cá, miguxa!! E hoje não fui lá por causa de Fil, mas depois passo!! Jinhos!!  
  
Cris: nossa, obrigada!! Fico muito contente que estejas a gostar, mesmo sendo um casal que, possivelmente, não apoias muito! Espero que continues a ler. Fico muito contente!! Jinhos também para ti!  
  
Próximo capítulo: que se passou com Hermione? Draco procura respostas, mas outras perguntas povoam as mentes de outros... 


	5. Explicações?

Disclaimer: as personagens pertencem a JK Rowling, bla,bla,bla...  
  
...  
  
- Que é que aconteceu ontem, Draco?  
  
O herdeiro dos Malfoys pousou o talher no prato e sorriu nervosamente.  
  
- Ontem o quê, mamã?  
  
Draco tentava esquecer tudo aquilo que se passara nos últimos dias, desde que encontrara Hermione no Caldeirão Escoante. E até estava a conseguir alguns progressos! Mas a referência de Narcisa em relação á tarde anterior fora muito infeliz; ainda por cima, Lucius estava presente!  
  
No entanto, a matriarca Malfoy já conhecia muito bem o seu filho: Draco apenas a tratava de uma maneira carinhosa e doce quando tinha algo a esconder.  
  
- Não te escapas assim, meu menino! Miss Parkinson veio cá a casa e, através dos vidros da janela, bem a vi sair do jardim, muito chateada com algo! Alguma coisa aconteceu entre vocês os dois?  
  
- Ora, mãe, porque é que haveria de ter acontecido algo?  
  
- Tu e a Pansy sempre foram tão amigos! Que eu saiba, era ela o teu par em qualquer baile que ocorresse em Hogwarts...  
  
- Isso foi há anos atrás. Além disso, eu só a levei porque ela não me largava um minuto!  
  
Lucius bateu com o seu cálice na mesa e o filho calou-se de repente. O pai passara toda a manhã a gritar no seu quarto e não estava bem-disposto; irritá-lo mais não era um plano brilhante.  
  
- Se Draco não gosta da Pansy, deixa-o sossegado ,Narcisa –avisou ele, numa voz suave e perigosa –Eu não gostaria que eles namorassem! Ela pode ser uma Sangue Puro cheia de galeões, mas é muito feia e pouco inteligente! Dá-lhe tempo, ainda verás o teu filho casar com Leigh!  
  
- Mas talvez eu não deseje casar-me com a minha prima! –interrompeu o rapaz, olhando o pai nos olhos.  
  
- E porque não? –Lucius torceu os cantos da boca num sorriso maléfico –Ela é tudo o que tu queres, o melhor que podes encontrar numa mulher! Ou será que temos uma outra rapariga na história?  
  
- Claro que não! –Draco atirou com o guardanapo para cima da mesa e levantou-se de seguida –Porque é que haveria de existir...pai?  
  
Narcisa pousou o talher e olhou o marido, com uma expressão culpada na sua face. Já Lucius fixou o seu olhar azul nas costas do filho que abandonava a sala de jantar sem olhar para trás sequer, com receio que eles descobrissem que lhes mentira. Mas já devia saber que aquela não era a melhor das atitudes: o patriarca dos Malfoys não gostou daquela reacção e vingou-se no seu cálice de vinho, arremessando-o contra as paredes de pedra que o rodeavam na sala de jantar.  
  
***  
  
A neve regressara em força, mas isso não impediu Draco de andar pelos jardins. Na realidade, aquilo que dissera a Leigh no dia anterior fora fruto do desespero por não conseguir deixar de pensar em Hermione. Ele até gostava do enorme jardim da sua mansão. Era excelente para os momentos em que ansiava por estar sozinho! Era por isso que ali se encontrava naquele momento, a sentir a neve cair na sua pele e no cimo da sua cabeça protegida por um negro capuz.  
  
Porque é que isto teria de lhe acontecer justamente a ele? Sempre tinha sido um bom filho; sempre cumprira com as ordens do seu pai, mesmo que não concordasse com elas. Bom, nem sempre as cumprira: lembrava-se daquele dia há cerca de 6 anos atrás, na Taça Mundial de Quidditch, em que não lhe obedeceu e escapou da sua tenda; acabou por encontrar o Potter e os amigos idiotas e avisou-os qual era o caminho que os Devoradores da Morte seguiam! Arrependeu-se sempre daquilo que fizera! Ainda para mais, para piorar a situação, quem lucrara mais com esse assunto fora ela, a Granger –se Draco não a tivesse avisado, provavelmente teria sido apanhada e envergonhada em público! Porque é que fizera aquilo?  
  
- Ah, Draco, que se passa contigo? –murmurou ele. Apenas não esperava que estivesse acompanhado.  
  
- Eu pergunto-te o mesmo!  
  
Leigh olhou o primo, escondida nos seus finos mas quentes mantos escuros.  
  
- Julgava que odiavas o teu jardim! –reclamou ela, avançando em direcção ao loiro.  
  
- Aquilo que disse foi sem pensar! Eu até gosto disto...Ontem não estava muito bom da cabeça! E até me parece que vou ter de te pedir...aquilo... tu sabes bem o que é!  
  
Tentava falar mas as palavras não saíam. Na realidade, como o bom Malfoy que era, pedir desculpas a alguém era muito complicado, algo extremamente vergonhoso, ainda para mais se fosse a uma mulher. Daí que aquele momento fosse muito difícil para ele; mas a prima olhava-o ansiosa pelas palavras que ele iria proferir.  
  
- Desculpa por te ter beijado, Leigh! –disse Draco, finalmente –Sei que ficaste muito zangada comigo, mas a verdade é que não consigo gostar de ti dessa maneira que queres que goste!  
  
- E nunca poderás vir a gostar?  
  
Draco suspirou antes de encarar Leigh de frente. Chata!  
  
- Eu sei lá! Tu deves saber bem o mulherengo que sou. Eu adoro mulheres e não sei se o teu desejo é andares comigo uma semana e acabar tudo no fim! Entende, é isso que faço! Sei lá agora se um dia gostarei de ti mesmo a sério, se virei eu a encontrar alguém que quem goste mesmo a sério...eu sou bruxo, mas não adivinho o futuro!  
  
Riu, mas não foi acompanhado pela rapariga a seu lado. A sua expressão continuava zangada, mas parecia que o olhar assassino fora deixado para trás.  
  
- Então, onde é que foste almoçar? –perguntou Draco, querendo desviar o assunto.  
  
- Tens alguma coisa com isso? –gritou ela, furiosa.  
  
Parecia irritada; da pergunta ou da conversa? Mas não houve tempo sequer para responder ás questões: ela rodou os calcanhares e afastou-se em direcção á Mansão, com os seus mantos negros a roçarem a neve por debaixo dos seus pés.  
  
***  
  
Aquele dia fora horrível! Sem se importar com a presença dos Maloney em sua casa, Lucius voltara a enlouquecer. A tia Josey ficara cheia de medo ao presenciar tal cena, bem como a sua filha, que procurara refúgio perto de Draco. Sem dúvida que a agitação fora enorme!  
  
Hogsmeade parecia mais alegre, apesar de haver poucas pessoas nas ruas. A neve e as temperaturas negativas mantinham os feiticeiros no calor de suas casas, por isso, era ali que Draco encontrava o sossego e a paz que queria mas não conseguia encontrar na sua casa. Estava sozinho, sem ninguém a chateá-lo, a dizer aquilo que deveria ou não fazer,... Podia parecer estranho, mas era ali que ele permanecia bem!  
  
Caminhava por uma rua estreita da vila, pensando na última vez que lá estivera ainda como estudante de Hogwarts. Julgava que nunca mais iria regressava; como estava enganado! Logo de seguida, lembrou-se de Hermione. Fora apenas uns passos mais à frente, á porta do bar mais famoso daquele lugar, que ele a vira pela última vez, com lágrimas a escorrerem pelos seus olhos castanhos. Que se passaria com ela naquele dia? Draco queria realmente saber aquilo que se passava, porque é que ela chorava...mas como poderia fazer para descobrir?  
  
O Três Vassouras estava aberto, mas não tinha qualquer vontade de entrar; algures na vila bateram as onze badaladas. Talvez àquela hora Lucius já estivesse calmo e não o apanhasse quando chegasse a casa. Draco fechou os olhos e levantou o queixo, sentindo os flocos de neve caírem na sua face pálida. Seria prudente regressar naquela altura?  
  
- Desculpa, mas aquela cena foi totalmente horrível!  
  
- A cara da miúda...ela não merecia!  
  
Duas feiticeiras, cobertas por mantos azuis, passaram junto a Draco, enquanto falavam acerca de algo em voz bastante alta, mas ele nem as viu sequer –apesar da uma delas, a que possuía longas e fartas tranças alaranjadas, o tivesse observado dos pés à cabeça. Os olhos do rapaz pareciam nunca mais abrir... e ele sentia uma paz...  
  
- Malfoy?!  
  
Foi uma voz feminina, assustada e pausada que interrompeu os seus pensamentos. Ao abrir os olhos azuis, ele viu um ponto brilhante no céu azul-escuro; mas Draco não se importava com as estrelas! Era ela, a culpada do seu mais recente sarilho, que ali estava!  
  
- Herm...Granger! –murmurou o rapaz, cobrindo melhor o seu rosto.  
  
- Que estás a fazer aqui? Pensava que odiavas este lugar!  
  
- Quem te contou tal idiotice?  
  
- Tu! No último passeio que Hogwarts fez à vila!  
  
Hermione baixou os olhos e cruzou as mãos, protegidas por luvas escuras.  
  
- Porque é que choravas no outro dia? –Draco tentava controlar a respiração enquanto falava, mas não conseguia! Porque é que ela o deixava assim?  
  
- Porque é que te interessa, se nunca te preocupaste comigo? O teu único objectivo é gozares com a minha cara...  
  
- Para que te quereria eu gozar?  
  
- Ora, não foi isso que fizeste durante os 7 anos que estudámos juntos?!  
  
As suas últimas palavras foram proferidas quase aos gritos. Mas a verdade é que Draco estava a assistir a um momento inédito em toda a sua vida: desde estar atraído por uma Sangue de Lama até se preocupar com outras pessoas para além dele! Que feitiço maligno seria aquele?  
  
- Olha, queres saber uma coisa? –disse ela –Queres saber a razão do meu choro? Pois bem: eu encontrei o meu ex-namorado a beijar uma miúda qualquer nas ruas de Hogsmeade! Estás feliz agora?  
  
- O teu...  
  
- Sim, exactamente!! Vá, agora já podes gozar á vontade, Malfoy! "Pobre Sangue de Lama, foi abandonada pelo inteligente do namorado!"...podes dizê- lo, porque estou-me nas tintas para aquilo que sai da tua boca para fora! Aquele estúpido levou o meu coração; não posso sentir nada agora! Só o vazio que ficou...  
  
A sua voz saiu magoada! Draco não sabia bem o que significava a expressão "estou-me nas tintas", mas achava que percebia aquilo que Hermione sentia! Não seria afinal o mesmo que as suas ex-namoradas diziam sentir quando tudo entre eles acabava?  
  
- Porque é que ele te fez isso? Quem é ele, Granger?  
  
- Não tens nada a ver com quem ele é ou deixa de ser! Ele desapareceu da minha vida; eu nunca mais quero saber daquilo que ele faz por aí! Entendes? E eu sei lá porque é que ele me deixou! Deve-se ter fartado de mim! –ela esboçou um sorriso de desprezo e não resistiu a ser cruel de seguida –Mas tu deves saber isso melhor do que eu, Malfoy! Quantas deixaste tu até agora? De certeza que deve ser pelas mesmas razões!  
  
- Mas que atrevimento é esse?  
  
- Não gostas, pois não? Pois eu também não devo gostar nada daquilo que te vai sair da boca já a seguir!  
  
- Pois acontece que eu ia dizer que esse gajo é um idiota e para te fazer isso é mesmo porque não te merece!  
  
Pronto! Draco desistiu de lutar contra aquele sentimento. De que valia o esforço se não resultava? Procurou o olhar de Hermione e conseguiu perceber o espanto que tomara conta de si naquele exacto momento; e o medo também. Ele entendia o porquê... também se vinha a sentir assim desde há uns dias atrás.  
  
- Tu realmente não estás nada bem! –exclamou a rapariga, assustada. E naquele exacto momento, virou costas e afastou-se daquele que a acompanhava.  
  
Nem sequer deu o braço a torcer e admitiu que pensara mal acerca daquilo que corria nos pensamentos de Draco! Ele iria adorar ouvi-lo, não por vê-la errada mas para tentar uma aproximação entre ambos. Agora, já de nada lhe valia. Via a mulher de vermelho afastar-se de si, olhando para trás de vez em quando, e não conseguiu seguir os seus passos. Tudo o que conseguiu foi colocar as mãos nos bolsos e afastar-se também, tendo por destino final a sua própria moradia.  
  
***  
  
Os cortinados haviam sido abertos e, na escuridão do seu quarto, observava o exterior nevado. Os seus olhos azuis avistaram algo e o medo apoderou-se de si.  
  
- Vês o mesmo que eu? –perguntou á companheira, que, receosa, acabara de entrar na divisão.  
  
Um dedo comprido apontou o objecto do seu receio. Ela seguiu-o e suspirou profundamente.  
  
- Não tentes mudar aquilo que foi destinado antes!  
  
- Nada foi destinado antes! Isso são tretas! E aquilo que vejo, não significa nada!!  
  
- Então, porque é que te preocupas tanto com esse assunto?  
  
O feiticeiro bufou de raiva e olhou pela janela de novo. Toda aquela história era uma idiotice e ele não era suficientemente parvo para acreditar nela! Mas ao mesmo tempo...  
  
- Vai dormir! –aconselhou a mulher enquanto escovava o seu cabelo cuidadosamente –Não penses mais nisso. Para além de te fazer mal, não te serve de nada: não podes mudar aquilo que te foi dito...  
  
*Continua...  
  
N/A: OK, eu sei que ficou a passar-se um bocadinho depressa, mas espero que as coisas comecem a melhorar a partir daqui! Queria só avisar-vos que a música utilizada no capítulo anterior foi "Taking Over Me" dos Evanescence (esqueci-me de referir esse pormenor). Como sempre, muitos agradecimentos a quem lê e essencialmente, os meus obrigados especiais a:  
  
Maíra: ouve, eu adorei que estejas a gostar da fic!! Algumas das coisas que referiste não acontecem outra vez (pelo menos em princípio), mas outras...Espero que continues a ler e sempre que puderes, deixa uma mensagem! Jinhos!!  
  
Pandora: pois é, já não deu para ler. Desculpa não ter lido mais cedo! Mas aquele da Lua estava mesmo muito giro!! Eu adoro quando a Pansy se atira ao Draco e ele a trata mal! Uahahah...espero que continues a ler e a deixar review também! Jinhos!  
  
JanePotter: pois é, o Draco está mesmo maluco, mas quem sai aos seus... Eu sei que o outro não foi grande coisa, mas era preciso. Espero que continues a ler e muitos jinhos também (vou já passar lá pelo novo capítulo!).  
  
Próximo capítulo: o Natal está a chegar e Draco toma uma decisão importante! Ao mesmo tempo, há alguém que receia os tempos que se avizinham... 


	6. Grandes dúvidas

Disclaimer: as personagens pertencem a JK Rowling, bla,bla,bla...  
  
...  
  
A neve voltara a cair em força naquele dia. Para dizer a verdade, Draco estava já farto daquele tempo indeciso, mas uma vez que não podia mudar o tempo, não podia simplesmente ficar deprimido com tal. Seria do seu agrado passar aquela tarde de Dezembro no Salão da mansão, frente á lareira acesa, enquanto lia um livro, ouvia música ou, simplesmente, observava as chamas dançar á sua frente; mas tal não era possível! Estavam a apenas 3 dias do Natal e ainda não tinha comprado todos os presentes. Leigh encontrava-se na mesma situação, por isso decidiram ir juntos a Hogsmeade comprar aquilo que faltava. Para ela, era mais uma tarde junto ao primo; para Draco, era uma tarde de tortura necessária para tentar evitar que a prima o transformasse em lagarto durante a noite. Uma Leigh Maloney zangada e ofendida não era para brincadeiras!  
  
- Olha lá, Draco, vais-te demorar muito? –perguntou a rapariga à porta do quarto do primo.  
  
Draco resmungou enquanto vestia o seu manto de Inverno. Afinal, ele não tinha culpa das maluqueiras do seu pai, que se fechara com ele no escritório por mais de meia hora. E para quê? Não sabia; Lucius limitara-se a manter a boca fechada durante todo aquele tempo, olhando o filho com um olhar inquiridor e uma expressão que Draco nunca antes lhe vira. Ficara receoso com aquilo que podia acontecer, mas nada de grave se passou entre os dois.  
  
- Mas qual é a pressa, afinal? –perguntou ele assim que saiu do quarto –Parece que tens fogo no rabo ou qualquer coisa do género!  
  
- Não digas disparates!  
  
Leigh tapou a cabeça com o capuz e colocou o cachecol. Draco retirou alguns galeões da sua caixa de dinheiro e guardou-os no porta-moedas. Abriram a porta e saíram para o jardim, sendo logo recebidos por uma forte rajada de vento gelado.  
  
- Bolas, se não fosse este tempo, podíamos ir de vassoura!  
  
- Só se eu fosse maluca é que me sentava numa coisa daquelas! Deve ser extremamente desconfortável, sem falar de ser muito perigoso! Imagina que cais lá de cima...  
  
- Alguma vez voaste na tua miserável vida? –Leigh acenou negativamente com a cabeça –Então cala-te!  
  
Os dois primos atravessaram o jardim e saíram para a rua. Não era muito comprida, mas possuía algumas enormes mansões, com jardins igualmente enormes. O passeio estava coberto por uma camada de neve e Leigh escorregou levemente após fechar o portão de ferro.  
  
Apertando os mantos contra si para se protegerem do frio, materializaram-se para Hogsmeade. Aquele não era o destino da preferência da rapariga, ao pensar que qualquer tipo de feiticeiro podia passar ao seu lado, mas fora assim que Draco quisera, na esperança de encontrar uma certa morena nas ruas. Se tinha tido sorte naqueles últimos tempos, porque não esperar por mais agora que ansiava por ela?  
  
- Espero que não te vás demorar muito por aqui! –resmungou Leigh, já em Hogsmeade, observando a neve cair á sua volta enquanto o primo observava a montra de uma loja –Porque é que não fomos antes á Rua Bativolta, na Diagon- Al?  
  
- Onde é que tu querias comprar presentes na Rua Bativolta?  
  
- Ao menos, estaríamos em melhor companhia! –a jovem pousou os olhos azuis em cima de dois feiticeiros que passaram junto a ela.  
  
- Ouve, querida –avisou Draco,.com voz suave e perigosa –se não te calas, eu juro que te faço uma Ligadura Total do Corpo e te deixo abandonada por aí, nas ruas de Hogsmeade!  
  
Leigh fez uma careta e franziu as sobrancelhas, ao mesmo tempo que o jovem Malfoy entrava na loja.  
  
O local era pequeno, mas acolhedor. Estantes de madeira iam desde o chão até ao tecto, ocupando a maioria do espaço da loja. Ao fundo ficava o balcão, atrás do qual se podia encontrar um bruxo ainda novo a pendurar bolas de Natal no tecto, com a ajuda da varinha.  
  
- Boas tardes! –cumprimentou Draco, tentando fazer-se simpático.  
  
- Olá! É sempre assim, deixo sempre tudo para a última hora –riu o rapaz –Espere apenas um minuto!  
  
A porta do "Magias do Lar" abriu e Draco viu a prima entrar. Ela tirou o capuz da cabeça, mostrando a sua cabeleira negra e atirando com neve para o chão. Olhou à sua volta com ar enfadado e permaneceu à entrada.  
  
- Pois bem, que deseja? –chamou o jovem.  
  
Malfoy encarou-o e viu-o perder a cor. Os olhos do rapaz esbugalharam-se e começou a gaguejar. Draco sabia o porquê daquela reacção: a sua família não ficara com muito boa fama após a união a Voldemort e a prisão de Lucius, as quais foram do conhecimento geral. Daí que tanta gente o olhasse com desprezo sempre que ele aparecia; daí que aquele jovem ficasse alarmado quando o viu. Talvez receasse que ele ali estivesse para deitar a sua loja abaixo!  
  
- O q-que é que o s-se-senhor dese-ja?  
  
O ruído sarcástico produzido por Leigh foi bastante audível, o que deixou Draco zangado e o lojista ainda mais alarmado. Com modos falsamente suaves, o loiro lá explicou aquilo que pretendia para presentear a mãe no Natal, tentando fazer com que não o expulsassem da loja. O rapaz, ainda receoso com a presença dos dois primos, saiu detrás do balcão e mostrou ao cliente alguns produtos que poderiam ser do seu interesse.  
  
- Estava a ver que já não saías de lá hoje! –exclamou Leigh enquanto calçava as luvas, após saírem do "Magias do Lar".  
  
- Não me chateies! –resmungou ele, segurando o saco –A minha mãe merece, é sempre muito boa para mim e eu sei que ela é muito vaidosa. Olhas para o estojo de maquilhagem dela e...  
  
Calou-se de repente e a prima olhou-o surpreendida. Outra vez! Draco sentiu o coração disparar e a respiração tornar-se mais rápida. A uns 20 passos do local onde se encontrava, estava a rapariga que mais problemas lhe havia causado...  
  
***  
  
- Tu tens sempre se ser muito teimoso! –reclamou um velho feiticeiro, quase calvo, sentado numa velha poltrona num canto escuro do seu quarto –Nunca acreditaste naquilo que eu te disse!  
  
- E porque teria eu de acreditar? São histórias idiotas que os velhos que não têm mais nada para fazer inventam...  
  
O velho olhou-o, ofendido. Levantou-se da poltrona com alguma dificuldade e encarou o companheiro, que lhe dirigia um olhar duro e frio.  
  
- Eu quero respeito da tua parte! Para os outros, comporta-te como quiseres, mas eu proíbo-te de falares comigo dessa maneira, entendeste?  
  
O homem mais novo engoliu em seco ao ver a fúria estampada no rosto que se encontrava agora á sua frente. Mas não se queria mostrar intimidado pela sua presença e decidiu manter a mesma postura de sempre.  
  
- Ainda não me explicaste –continuou o velho, regressando à sua poltrona –o que vieste aqui fazer! Não me mandaste para aqui para te livrares de mim? Para que é que voltaste a procurar-me, porque é que desenterraste esse assunto? Sempre pensei que não acreditavas naquilo que eu te contei...  
  
- E não acredito! Estou farto de dizer que não acredito!  
  
- Se não acreditasses, não estavas aqui tão preocupado! Ou melhor, nem sequer deixavas a tua casa para me vires aqui visitar! –retirou a varinha já gasta do bolso do manto e começou a brincar com ela por entre os dedos, sem reparar no suor frio que escorria pelo corpo do outro –Eu contei-te tudo aquilo que precisavas de saber há 20 anos atrás e tu chamaste-me mentiroso! Depois, não te admires quando...  
  
- Ela voltou! Eu vi-a com os meus olhos, era ela! –cortou o mais novo, berrando de fúria.  
  
Levou a mão à testa e olhou o chão. Não sabia no que acreditar: no que lhe fora dito ou no que desejava. As duas partes lutavam no seu interior e apenas um poderia sair vencedor. Mas qual deles?  
  
O velho guardou a varinha e olhou-o. A sua face ostentava um ar de superioridade.  
  
- Se ela voltou, então, quer acredites quer não, tudo aquilo que te contei irá finalmente acontecer!  
  
***  
  
- Draco, para onde é que estás a olhar feito parvo?  
  
A voz zangada de Leigh penetrou a mente do rapaz, fazendo-o despertar para a realidade. Conseguia ver Hermione tão bem como se ela estivesse ali ao pé de si! Não conseguia perceber muito bem quais eram os seus sentimentos, mas parecia-lhe estar bem; no entanto, estava acompanhada pelos dois mais novos Weasleys. Que grupo!  
  
- Que é que estás a ver? –questionou Leigh novamente, procurando aquilo que captara toda a atenção do primo.  
  
- Nada! –Draco não queria que a prima visse Hermione, pois poderia ir logo dar com a língua nos dentes a Lucius e este sim, sabia quem é que a rapariga era –Então, não compras nenhum presente?  
  
- Hum...apenas me faltam os dos tios Lucius e Narcisa.  
  
- Simpática! Não me compras nada a mim?  
  
- Oh, Draco, o teu presente já está comprado! Há muito tempo...  
  
Malfoy não gostou do tom de voz de Leigh. Pela cara dela, era capaz de ser algo terrível. Um anel de noivado, talvez...Oh, não!  
  
Ele decidiu afastar-se. Levou a prima por entre as ruas de Hogsmeade, parando por vezes em montras de lojas para tentarem comprar os presentes que faltavam. Mas em breve se notava um maior movimento na vila, obrigando os feiticeiros a andarem aos encontrões uns aos outros –apesar do mau tempo, muita gente tinha ainda as prendas em atraso, levando-os a estarem ali. Draco e Leigh estavam já fartos daquele lugar, mas as suas listas não diminuíam!  
  
- Já me doem os pés de tanto andar! –queixava-se ela, tiritando de frio enquanto seguia o primo –Que porcaria de lugar!  
  
Mas, por mais impressionante que fosse, Draco não ligava ás reclamações de Leigh! Apenas pensava em Hermione; ela tinha de saber que ele estava em Hogsmeade também. Porém, ela estava cercada pelos amigos e ele tinha a prima atrelada a si. Que fazer para chegar até ela? Que lhe dizer quando/se o fizesse? Talvez pudesse marcar um encontro! Sim, seria óptimo! Assim poderiam conversar à vontade e Draco poderia contar-lhe tudo aquilo que sentia junto a ela. Caso Hermione aceitasse o convite, como era evidente!  
  
- Leigh, podes ir andando? –ele parou de repente –Vou ali ver uma coisa que me interessou para...o meu pai!  
  
- Eu vou contigo!  
  
- Não! –a rapariga abriu os seus olhos azuis de espanto –Ouve, não quero que fiques zangada comigo, mas eu prefiro ir sozinho! E...bem, eu... –que mais poderia ele inventar? –Eu ainda não comprei o teu presente, e tem de ser surpresa, não é?  
  
Leigh empinou o nariz e sorriu, convencida por aquilo que ouvira. Virou costas e dirigiu-se a uma loja que o primo lhe indicara como tendo excelentes (e caros) mantos de festa que poderia oferecer à tia, levando a promessa de um presente a latejar na sua mente.  
  
Ao ver a prima afastar-se, o rapaz retirou a pena que tinha sempre no bolso do manto e conjurou um pedaço de pergaminho com a varinha. Encostou-se a um vidro de uma loja, ficando assim protegido da neve que continuava a cair, e escrevinhou uma rápida nota para Hermione, rezando a todos os feiticeiros malévolos que conhecia para que ela aceitasse o seu convite. Assim que assinou, leu todo o bilhete de novo:  
  
«Granger:  
  
Preciso muito de falar contigo! É urgente! Não sei bem aquilo que pensas acerca do que tem acontecido nos últimos tempos, mas por favor, aceita aquilo que te peço! Hoje à noite, no Três Vassouras, 22.30h. Por favor –não te quero fazer nada de mal!  
  
Malfoy»  
  
Olhando para os lados, receoso que Leigh tivesse regressado mais cedo do que previra, guardou a pena e dobrou o pedaço de pergaminho. Cobriu-se contra a neve e avançou pelo meio da multidão, desejando encontrar Hermione em pouco tempo. E, mais uma vez, teve sorte: viu os três jovens saírem de um pub ali perto, conversando e rindo de vez em quando. Quanto mais se aproximava, mais nitidamente conseguia ver o rosto triste da morena, que sorria melancolicamente de vez em quando. Percebeu que os dois amigos a tentavam animar e, por instantes, desejou estar ali no meio deles para a consolar. Para sua surpresa, uma parte de si não fugiu àqueles pensamentos –a luta contra eles terminara!  
  
Cobrindo melhor o rosto sem cores, Draco aproximou-se deles e, sem pensar naquilo que fazia, deu um encontrão a Hermione, ao mesmo tempo que lhe enfiava o pergaminho no bolso do manto. Ela desequilibrou-se e caiu para a frente, sendo apoiada por Ginny.  
  
- Olha lá, ó parvalhão! –gritou Ron, enquanto agarrava Draco pelo pescoço. A violência foi tal que o capuz escorregou-lhe da cabeça e todos viram a sua face.  
  
- Malfoy?! –a ruiva deixou cair o queixo, ao mesmo tempo que ajudava a amiga a se recompor.  
  
- Só podia ser ele! –berrou Ron –Que fazes aqui?  
  
- O lugar é público, não sei se sabes isso, Weasley!  
  
- Mas nós não queremos por aqui estúpidos que só sabem empurrar os outros!  
  
Draco olhou para Hermione e viu-a levar a mão ao bolso. Deve ter sentido o papel, uma vez que abriu os olhos de espanto e de seguida encarou-o de frente. Suspirando, pediu:  
  
- Larga-o, Ron!  
  
- Mas, Hermione...  
  
- Já sabes como é que ele é! Eu estou bem, a sério... Vamos, é desconfortável andar á neve!  
  
O Weasley encarou Malfoy furiosamente e soltou-o. Ainda olhando-o de esguelha, o grupo foi afastando-se, levando Hermione no meio como que para a protegerem. Esta ia de cabeça baixa, mas não ousou olhar para trás.  
  
Draco suspirou. O papel fora entregue...e agora apenas podia esperar que ela aceitasse e estivesse nessa mesma noite num bar para se encontrar com aquele que foi um dos seus maiores inimigos!  
  
*Continua...  
  
N/A: peço imensas desculpas por demorar tanto tempo, mas a verdade é que me deu uma preguiça enorme para escrever (vergonha!!) e também andei um pouco ocupada. Mas eu prometo que não vou deixar a fic a meio! Espero que tenham tido uma boa Páscoa, que estejam a gostar de acompanhar esta história e que desejem ler mais. Muito obrigada a todos aqueles que leram até aqui, principalmente a:  
  
Miss Gryffindor: eu sei que a Hermione não tem um papel muito activo, mas o problema é que a fic se passa essencialmente do lado do Malfoy; sei que não é uma desculpa! Vou tentar mudar para ver se ela aparece mais! Também entendo que as coisas entre eles se passem depressa demais, mas a verdade é que eu tenho umas ideias que serão explicadas mais à frente...vamos a ver o que resulta daqui! Eu ainda não fui a ler (desculpa!!), mas não tenho tido muito tempo, mas agora vou passar por lá, OK? Beijinhos e espero que continues a ler –apesar dos deslizes!  
  
JanePotter: olá!! Espero que continues a ler e a deixar review também! Beijinhos e a gente vê-se para a semana.  
  
Maíra: obrigada pela mensagem! Espero que também tenhas gostado deste capítulo e que continues a acompanhar daqui para a frente! Beijinhos!  
  
Próximo capítulo: será que Hermione aceitou o convite? Que se passará se ela aparecer? 


	7. Olhos castanhos, olhos azuis

Disclaimer: personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling, bla,bla,bla...  
  
...  
  
- Então, achas que a tia Narcisa vai gostar?  
  
Leigh retirou um manto de veludo azul-escuro dentro do saco e mostrou-o ao primo. Draco olhou a peça de roupa: era bonito, sim, sem capuz e de mangas largas. Mas ele não queria saber de nada do que a prima comprava ou deixava de comprar; apenas desejava que as horas passassem e para chegar o momento do seu encontro com Hermione.  
  
- Também lhe podia ter comprado um chapéu, haviam lá uns muito bonitos, mas andavam lá umas miúdas que, pela conversa, tinham Muggles na família e mexeram neles todos! Eu não ia trazer nenhum deles, não é?  
  
- É, claro... –respondeu o rapaz, desejando que os ponteiros do relógio se movessem mais depressa.  
  
A rapariga dobrou o manto e guardou-o de novo no saco. Percebeu perfeitamente que o primo estava nervoso e ansioso por algo, por isso sentou-se ao lado dele na cama, com uma expressão cínica no rosto.  
  
- Oh, bebé Malfoy, que se passa? Perdeste a chucha?  
  
Draco olhou-a, indignado com a atitude dela.  
  
- Parva! Não se passa nada comigo! Porque é que se haveria de passar alguma coisa?  
  
- Porque tens andado muito estranho nestes últimos tempos! –disse Leigh, furiosa –Pareceu-me logo que não andavas muito bem quando cá cheguei, mas ainda pensei que se tratasse de algum trauma pós-Hogwarts...Não é isso, não pode ser! Tens alguma coisa que me queiras contar?  
  
- Não inventes! Estou igual àquilo que era antes de chegares! –Draco sabia bem que mentia com quantos dentes tinha na boca, mas ela não –Porque é que andam todos com a mania que estou doente? Tu não me vês há 10 anos, sabes lá como é que eu me portava antes de teres vindo para aqui...  
  
- A tia Narcisa contou-nos, a mim e à minha mãe. Tu estás diferente, Draco, admite isso, pelo nome do Senhor das Trevas!!  
  
O rapaz levantou-se e aproximou-se da janela da saleta. Observou o mundo exterior, a neva a cair silenciosamente nos passeios, o vento a fazer abanar as árvores nuas. Leigh passou os seus braços á volta da cintura dele e deixou cair a cabeça no seu ombro, fazendo uma madeixa negra descer até ao peito do primo.  
  
- O que é que estás a fazer? –questionou o loiro, assustado com a atitude inesperada da prima.  
  
- Precisas de descanso, lindo! Se não te aconteceu nada, apenas precisas de descanso! E eu posso dar-te aquilo que precisas...  
  
Encostou os lábios junto ao pescoço dele e, subitamente, Draco entendeu aquilo que a prima queria. Talvez num outro momento ele cedesse às suas investidas, mas agora tudo era diferente e ele sabia que aquilo não era correcto.  
  
- Pára! –murmurou, afastando-a com alguma brutidão –Eu não preciso de nada vindo de ti, Leigh. Nada!! E, se faz favor, fecha a porta quando saíres!  
  
Permaneceu á janela, observando o manto branco no jardim. Percebeu que Leigh ficara zangada da maneira como ela bateu com a porta quando saiu, mas Draco não se arrependia em nada do que fizera! Ele pensava apenas numa mulher; uma que não sentia o mesmo por ele e, provavelmente, nunca ia sentir. Mas a verdade é que não conseguia estar com uma rapariga e pensar em estar com outra ao mesmo tempo –ele sentia que não conseguia. Daí que nem sequer quisesse experimentar...  
  
***  
  
O relógio da mesa de cabeceira marcava 10 horas da noite: era a hora de ir. Draco desligou o rádio com a varinha, guardou o livro e vestiu o manto de Inverno. Ouviu passos no corredor, leves e apressados e manteve-se no quarto.  
  
- Boa-noite, Krosh!  
  
- Boa-noite, Mr. Malfoy! –respondeu o elfo do outro lado da porta.  
  
Manteve o ouvido colado à porta, enquanto ouvia os passos leves de Krosh afastarem-se do seu "refúgio". E assim que Draco percebeu que o elfo abandonara o local, saiu para o corredor. Passou por diversas portas fechadas, incluindo a do quarto de Leigh e franziu as sobrancelhas. Não ia ceder a ninguém –tudo menos isso!  
  
- Viste o meu filho por aí? –a voz de Narcisa fez-se ouvir no Salão e Draco, no hall de entrada, conseguiu ouvi-la perfeitamente.  
  
- Mr. Malfoy estar no quarto, senhora. Mr. Malfoy se ter deitado.  
  
- Tão cedo?! Draco não é nada disso...  
  
Antes que a mãe saísse da sala, Draco correu até á porta e saiu da Mansão. O vento gelado e os flocos de neve receberam-no à saída. Ele cobriu a cabeça com o capuz e avançou até ao portão de ferro, saiu e retirou a varinha do bolso. Olhou para trás, tremendo de frio, e viu a enorme janela da sala onde se encontrava a sua família –de qualquer maneira, era um traidor! Traíra os Malfoys quando se apaixonara por Hermione. Mas não queria pensar mais nesse assunto: no instante seguinte materializou-se para Hogsmeade, sem sequer notar no par de olhos curiosos que o observava no alto da Mansão Malfoy.  
  
***  
  
- Comprei um vestido lindo para oferecer à minha menina no Natal! Ela vai adorar!  
  
- Pedi uma vassoura nova ao meu pai, e como o meu trabalho em Hogwarts tem sido muito bom, estou à espera que ele ma dê!  
  
- Ficas tu de levar o perú, afinal de contas, eu não tenho qualquer jeito para cozinha...  
  
Os comentários acerca do dia de Natal que se aproximava enchiam o ambiente alegre do Três Vassouras. Até Rosmerta andava em "espírito natalício": cantava canções de época enquanto distribuía bebidas e entregava guloseimas ás crianças que corriam pelo seu bar.  
  
Draco olhou as diversas mesas do local, tomando sempre atenção às horas para ver quando é que Hermione chegaria. A mesa que escolhera encontrava-se um pouco afastada de tudo, bem perto do luminoso pinheiro de Natal, o que lhe era bastante proveitoso. Ainda não fora sequer capaz de pedir nada para tomar enquanto esperava por ela. Estava nervoso!  
  
O relógio no seu pulso marcava 10 horas e meia. Será que ela iria concordar? Esperava bem que sim, não se queria arriscar a ficar mais louco do que já se encontrava e haviam coisas a dizer. A porta do bar abriu-se repentinamente e um casal de namorados entrou, beijando-se com paixão. Draco engoliu em seco: em Hogwarts, Hermione sempre tinha sido tão pontual! Será que perdera esse hábito agora que era adulta ou estava disposta a deixá-lo pendurado?  
  
«- Bom, acalma-te rapaz! Apenas alguns segundos passaram, ela pode estar a caminho...»  
  
- Então, estou aqui! –interrompeu uma voz feminina ao seu lado –O que é que tu queres de mim, afinal?  
  
Era Hermione! Por aquilo que percebeu, há muito que ela ali estava, mas quando Draco havia chegado não a vira, talvez devido ao seu nervosismo. Convidou a morena a sentar-se à mesa e ela aceitou, se bem que nervosa e até mesmo receosa por aquele convite tão invulgar.  
  
- Fico contente por teres vindo! –murmurou Draco, tentando também esconder o nervosismo que parecia ser cada vez maior –Preciso muito de falar contigo!  
  
- Então fala! –Hermione tirou o manto, argumentando que estava muito calor ali dentro.  
  
- Eu só preciso de saber...  
  
Cruzou o seu olhar com a rapariga á sua frente. Aqueles olhos...não podia ser! Não, ela nunca acreditaria nele! Como é que poderia? Aquilo não era amor...era obsessão! Sim...era isso...e essa obsessão só podia vir de um lado:  
  
- ...que feitiço é que tu me fizeste?  
  
Ela arregalou os olhos de espanto. A verdade é que ela não entendia nada daquilo que Draco falava consigo e receou que o rapaz estivesse a ficar como o pai.  
  
- Eu é que tenho de te perguntar o que é que bebeste desta vez! –respondeu secamente –Não percebo o que é que te aconteceu desde a última vez que te vi! Primeiro atiras-te a mim, depois consolas-me, chamas nomes ao meu ex- namorado, marcas encontros comigo...o que é que se passa contigo, Malfoy?  
  
- Isso pergunto eu! O que é que tu me fizeste, Granger? Sei que foste tu, ou pensas que eu alguma vez poderia... poderia... poderia sei lá eu o quê! Estás a destruir toda a minha vida, que já não era boa antes!  
  
- Olha, desculpa lá, Malfoy, mas estás a passar das marcas! Se estás a destruir a tua vida, o problema é teu, não me venhas a meter no meio da tua maluqueira!  
  
- Ora, entre tantas mulheres que existem por aí, logo haveria eu de me apaixonar por ti sem qualquer coisa da tua parte?!  
  
Draco bateu com o punho na mesa com toda a sua força, como que a fazer valer a sua opinião. As pessoas das mesas mais próximas, bem como Rosmerta, olharam-no com cara de poucos amigos. Mas ele nem sequer percebeu essas reacções: não conseguia desviar o olhar da surpreendida face de Hermione ali, à sua frente. Como é que ele conseguira? Como é que ele poderia ter assumido furiosamente aquilo que ele mais temia naqueles últimos tempos: amava-a! Um Malfoy acabava de assumir que se apaixonara por uma Sangue de Lama no meio de um bar!  
  
Hermione abanou a cabeça e levantou-se da cadeira. Naquilo que para Draco foi apenas um piscar de olhos, vestiu o manto e abandonou o Três Vassouras, sob o olhar espantado dos vários clientes do bar que imediatamente olharam para o loiro como que a acusá-lo pela reacção repentina da rapariga. Mas ele não estava com disposição de oferecer explicações a quem não tinha nada a ver com aquele assunto: levantou-se também repentinamente e correu atrás dela.  
  
Encontrou-a no exterior, nervosíssima, assustada, encostada á parede de um beco escuro perto do bar.  
  
- Afasta-te de mim! –pediu ela assim que viu Draco sair pela porta.  
  
- Por favor, ouve! Ouve aquilo que tenho para te dizer!  
  
- Não, Malfoy, ouve-me tu! Eu não sei onde é que foste buscar essa ideia maluca! Se vens armado em menino bonito comigo, ficas a saber que não me enganas! Não caio nas tuas armadilhas! E escusas de me atirar com as culpas por a vida não te correr como querias!  
  
Ela escondeu a cara nas mãos, sem ligar à neve que continuava a cair sobre si. Draco aproximou-se dela e afastou-lhe as mãos geladas e trémulas da face e olhou-a nos olhos agora molhados pelas lágrimas que ela tentava esconder a todo o custo.  
  
- Eu não sei o que é que me aconteceu! –murmurou ele, sem se afastar um milímetro dela –Lembras-te daquele dia em que te encontrei no Caldeirão Escoante, quando estava bêbado? É verdade que me atirei a ti, não fazia mínima ideia de quem eras e olha... Depois, quando descobri quem eras, enchi-me de vergonha pelo sucedido e tentei esquecer tudo o que se tinha passado naquela noite, mas não consigo! Esse é o grande problema, Hermione, não consigo esquecer-me de ti! Não entendes que estás a estragar toda a minha vida?  
  
- Eu não tenho culpa de nada!  
  
A voz extinguiu-se-lhe. Draco bem viu que ela não desviava os olhos dos seus, nem sequer largava as suas mãos. Na verdade, ele não acreditava naquilo que dizia; sabia bem que aquilo era demasiado forte para ser apenas magia. Era amor! Apenas se apaixonara por quem não devia e não o queria admitir! Ela podia ser filha de Muggles, ser a melhor amiga de Harry Potter, ser uma das suas maiores inimigas, parecia algo impossível, mas assim aconteceu...  
  
A neve continuava a cair á volta dos dois, o frio rodeava-os, mas o contacto não foi nunca quebrado. Draco nem queria acreditar que estava ali, frente a frente com Hermione, a olhá-la quase sem pestanejar, sentindo o toque da sua mão. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas e abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas o loiro nem a deixou dizer uma palavra sequer: deixou cair a cabeça lentamente e uniu os seus lábios aos da morena. Estavam gelados, mas em breve, o frio deu lugar ao fogo, no exacto momento em que ele passou os braços pela cintura de Hermione e a beijou com mais força. Não sabia o que é que ela sentia, mas bem sentiu a mão dela subir pelas suas costas...antes de se retirar imediatamente e o empurrar furiosamente no peito.  
  
- Desculpa... –sussurrou o rapaz, numa voz quase inaudível.  
  
- Nunca mais voltes a procurar-me! Ouviste aquilo que disse?  
  
Hermione não queria ouvir as suas desculpas. Limpou os lábios, como se esse gesto apagasse aquilo que acontecera entre eles, sem se importar com as lágrimas que escorriam pela sua face. Sacudiu a neve dos ombros e do alto da cabeça e afastou-se, sem sequer olhar para trás, sem um último olhar, uma última palavra. Envergonhada.  
  
Draco olhou o manto branco por baixo dos seus pés. Beijara-a! Hermione Granger, a Sangue de Lama que ele dizia odiar, que o odiava a ele...tinham- se beijado! No meio de uma rua! Agora que o nervoso desaparecera, começava a perguntar-se como é que aquilo acontecera. Quem era o culpado? Quem é que levava as pessoas a quebrarem a lei em nome do amor? Sim, ele quebrara a lei da sua vida...ele atraiçoara a família! Que faria o seu pai quando descobrisse que o filho era um traidor?  
  
Cobriu-se com o manto negro, protegendo-se do frio, e colocou uma mão nos lábios que ainda há pouco provavam o doce sabor dos de Hermione. Suspirou profundamente e achou que nada mais era preciso ser feito ali; talvez fosse melhor regressar a casa, não tivesse a mãe ido confirmar se Draco já dormia e descobrisse que ele saíra sem aviso prévio. E assim foi.  
  
Absorvido nos seus pensamentos, o herdeiro dos Malfoys prosseguiu o seu caminho de regresso, sem, por mais uma vez, reparar naquele vulto que o observava perto dali. Um vulto que estava naquele local há bastante tempo; presenciara toda a conversa, conseguira presenciar o beijo. E á medida que uma lágrima de raiva rolava pela sua face pálida, franziu as sobrancelhas e jurou que ainda havia de tirar aquela história a limpo!  
  
*Continua...  
  
N/A: Hum...pequeno! Mas olhem, foi mesmo aquilo que me saiu para escrever este capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado, nem que seja só um bocadinho. E vamos a ver se ainda fica melhor para a frente. Como sempre, quero agradecer muito a todos aqueles que continuam a ler, por saber que ao menos não estou aqui a escrever para nada e quero deixar agradecimentos especiais à Maíra (é, o Lucius é maluco mesmo. Espero que continues a ler e apesar de considerares alguns deslizes, não te venhas a desiludir para a frente), Pandora (miga!! Claro que a Hermy tinha de aceitar o convite! Quanto ao velho...não sei...só digo que a gente vai descobrir mais sobre ele!), Anónima (anónima nada, eu sei bem quem tu és!! Uahahaha...OK, aqui está o encontro entre eles como ficou prometido. E que posso eu fazer, D/Hr is the best!) e à Jane (é, fica aqui o novo capítulo. Mas quanto à história do velho...hum... XD).  
  
A todas, muito obrigada, espero que continuem a ler e, quem sabe, a gostar dela! A gente vê-se mais tarde, na continuação...  
  
Próximo capítulo: quem observava Draco no momento em que perdeu a cabeça? A verdade é que a sua falta de atenção vai sair bem cara ao herdeiro dos Malfoys... 


	8. Chantagem

Disclaimer: personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling, bla,bla,bla...  
  
...  
  
As cortinas estavam fechadas, a cama feita, a secretária desarrumada. O relógio da mesa de cabeceira marcava três horas da tarde, mas Draco apenas abandonara o seu "refúgio" à hora do almoço. Estava sentado na cadeira, debruçado na secretária, com uma pena nas mãos, o tinteiro aberto à sua frente e uma folha de pergaminho mesmo em baixo do seu nariz. A varinha repousava a seu lado e o quarto encontrava-se mergulhado na escuridão.  
  
O rádio não emitia qualquer som, mas estivera ligado até há pouco tempo. E Draco tinha ainda bem presente na sua mente alguns versos da canção que ouvira mesmo antes de desligar:  
  
« Blurring and sturring the truths and the lies  
  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
  
So I can't trust myself anymore»  
  
Os acontecimentos do dia anterior estavam a tirá-lo do sério! O encontro, o beijo... Tudo se misturava na sua mente, deixando-o nervoso e receoso. E se ele estivesse louco? E se o pai descobrisse? E se Hermione contasse o que acontecera a alguém? E se...e se...?  
  
Draco passou as mãos pelo cabelo e, furiosamente, escreveu aqueles versos na folha à sua frente. Queria saber o que é que se passava consigo! Se realmente estava apaixonado por Hermione, como é que tal acontecera?  
  
- Boas! –disse uma voz maldisposta atrás de si.  
  
- Os teus pais nunca te ensinaram que é má-criação não bater à porta antes de entrar?  
  
Mas ao contrário do que esperava, Leigh não lhe respondeu. Cruzou os braços e assumiu aquela expressão amuada que Draco tão bem conhecia. Ele guardou o pergaminho e fechou o tinteiro, encarando a prima nos olhos logo de seguida.  
  
- Que se passa contigo, mulher? Comeram-te a língua?  
  
- Venho-te perguntar se queres ir embrulhar presentes de Natal comigo!  
  
Draco franziu as sobrancelhas. Aquilo não lhe cheirava nada bem!  
  
- Para que é que precisas da minha ajuda? Basta um gesto de varinha e tens tudo pronto! –comentou ele, levantando-se da cadeira –Prima, eu sei que a gente não se vê há já muito tempo, mas eu bem conheço os meus familiares para...  
  
- É só que eu ainda tenho de mandar presentes a muita gente e há tanto a fazer...gostaria de ter a tua companhia para fazê-lo!  
  
Uma madeixa de cabelo negro caiu-lhe para a face, tapando um dos seus olhos azuis. Apesar de saber que ela trazia algo na manga para aquele pedido, Draco cedeu e abandonou o quarto na companhia de Leigh.  
  
- Onde vamos nós? –perguntou ele, assim que percebeu que estava a ser conduzido pela rapariga.  
  
- Para o quarto escuro! –Leigh referia-se ao quarto onde o primo tantas vezes fora trancado em criança, de castigo.  
  
- Eh, como é que conheces a existência desse quarto?  
  
Não obteve qualquer resposta. Ela movia-se graciosamente cerca de seis passos à sua frente e não abriu mais a boca. Draco estranhou tudo aquilo que estava a acontecer –desde quando é que Leigh deixava escapar uma resposta mordaz?  
  
Após terem andado um bom bocado, passando por escuros corredores e polidas escadarias, chegaram ao tal quarto escuro; o "quarto do terror" se perguntassem a Draco, o "quarto fantástico" se perguntassem a Leigh. No entanto, parecia que esta não estava com disposição para gozar com ele naquele momento: entrou e esperou que o primo fizesse o mesmo para fechar a porta à chave.  
  
- Não estarás enganada? –questionou o rapaz, olhando em redor e reparando que o local estava totalmente vazio, tal como ele o conhecia –Onde estão os presentes? Julgava que vinha aqui embrulhá-los!  
  
- Menti! Não dizem que é uma característica dos nossos?  
  
Draco não gostou do tom de voz dela. Agora pensava era como é que pudera ser tão estúpido a ponto de seguir a prima. Afinal, não estava enganado: ela mentira-lhe! Estava mesmo a ver o que se passara: Lucius fartara-se do jogo do "toca-e-foge" entre Draco e Leigh e lá a conseguira convencer a seduzi-lo de uma vez por todas (não que isso tivesse sido muito difícil)! Provavelmente, fora ele quem lhe falara do quarto e lhe entregara a chave. Mas que mal tinha ele feito para nascer com um pai daqueles?  
  
Estava já pronto para atirar bocas quando a prima se adiantou:  
  
- Sabes, primo querido, ontem não gostei nada daquilo que me fizeste! Foste um estúpido e um insensível! Um puro idiota!  
  
- Não dizem que é uma característica dos nossos? –cortou Draco sarcasticamente.  
  
- Acredito que neste momento mais vale se fechares a boca e ficares calado, Draco! Não queiras estragar ainda mais as coisas para o teu lado!  
  
Era extremamente visível a raiva no seu olhar. Ele reparou nela, mas continuou a pensar que aquela situação se devia ao patriarca Malfoy...até que Leigh começou a falar de novo:  
  
- Acontece que ontem, apesar de me teres tratado como me trataste, continuei preocupada contigo e com tudo aquilo que se passava no teu mundo. Fiquei à coca, perto do teu quarto, para ver se não te acontecia nada...e qual não é o meu espanto quando tu me sais de lá à noite! Bom, achei que não devias estar tão mal assim, e daí decidi seguir-te para ver se descobria o que andavas tu a fazer!  
  
Draco mal conseguia ouvir a sua própria respiração! Não se admiraria se estivesse morto! Leigh dizia que o seguira na noite anterior...e se ela tivesse visto tudo aquilo que aconteceu? Não, aquilo não era possível...só esperava que ela não tivesse reconhecido Hermione.  
  
- Não sabes que isso é uma coisa muito feia de se fazer? –perguntou ele, esperando que a bomba rebentasse.  
  
- Eu vi-te, Draco Malfoy!! –gritou ela, como se cuspisse algo desagradável –Eu vi-te a beijar aquela rapariga, no meio da rua...  
  
- Era apenas uma rapariga, Leigh! Será que agora não posso namorar?  
  
- Não podes, se essa rapariga for uma Sangue de Lama!!  
  
Os punhos pálidos da rapariga estavam cerrados, como para evitar um ataque ainda maior que aquele, as bochechas tomaram um tom avermelhado e os seus olhos pintados de preto semicerraram-se também para dar mais ênfase à sua fúria. Draco baixou os olhos ao ouvi-la e vê-la daquela maneira, pensando na pouca sorte que tinha naqueles últimos tempos! Como é que agora Leigh sabia que Hermione não era uma Sangue Puro como eles?  
  
- Sangue de Lama? Que história absurda é essa, rapariga? –mentiu ele, olhando a prima nos olhos –Realmente, tu tens uma imaginação delirante...  
  
- Não te armes em sonso comigo, Draco! –Leigh meteu as mãos dentro do seu manto e retirou do bolso interno uma das suas revistas para feiticeiras –Poderia reconhecê-la em qualquer lado...e ela vem aqui!  
  
Entregou-lhe a "Semanário das Bruxas" já aberto no local que pretendia: uma reportagem acerca de Harry Potter, que ganhara o prémio de Seeker Revelação. A acompanhar o texto, encontravam-se fotografias da cerimónia, onde estavam presentes o premiado e os seus melhores amigos, Ron Weasley e Hermione Granger.  
  
- « Ron Weasley, o filho mais novo de Arthur Weasley, e Hermione Granger, filha de Muggles, acompanharam o amigo neste momento de glória, bla,bla,bla...» –disse Leigh, ao mesmo tempo que o primo lia a fase citada –Escusas de me tentar enganar! Ela é uma Sangue de Lama e era ela quem beijavas a noite passada!  
  
- E se for?? –gritou ele, irritado, atirando com a revista ao chão –E se ela for mesmo Sangue de Lama? E se eu a tiver mesmo beijado ontem à noite? Que é que tens tu a ver com isso, Leigh? Não é da tua conta!! E se te disser que estou apaixonado por ela? Que farias?  
  
- E se, e se? Mas tu andaste a beber, foi? Apaixonado por uma Sangue de Lama, francamente...  
  
- O problema é meu, entendes? Se me apetece andar metido com a Hermione, o problema é meu e tu não tens nada a ver com isso!  
  
- Ah, e o teu pai ia ficar encantado se soubesse dessa tua decisão, na certa!  
  
Um sorriso irónico sorriu na face dela e Draco alarmou-se. Era aquilo que ele mais temia. Lucius não...!  
  
- Tu não vais abrir a boca!  
  
- "Desculpe, tio Lucius, mas acabei de descobrir que o seu filho se apaixonou por uma Sangue de Lama nojenta que é também muito amiga do Potter querido! Mas fique descansado, tio, porque uma vez que eles até já meteram a língua na boca um do outro, está tudo muito bem para todos..." –fingiu Leigh, fazendo uma vozinha e uma expressão de menina angelical e bem- comportada –Ele ia adorar saber da tua nova paixão!  
  
- Tu não serias capaz de fazer isso! Eu sei disso, Leigh!  
  
Mas era mentira! Draco não conseguia acreditar nas suas próprias palavras, porque sabia que a prima era perfeitamente capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas. Leigh Maloney já fora capaz de o denunciar a Lucius por deslizes menores que aquele que ela agora tomara conhecimento, sem qualquer piedade pelo primo que sofria a sério nas mãos do pai. Não havia lugar para isso quando se tratava de fazer queixas e ser apaparicada por tais atitudes.  
  
- Tu não podes fazer uma coisa dessas!  
  
- Draco, amorzinho, eu apenas quero o teu bem, não entendes? E ver-te com essa galdéria não é aquilo que mais desejamos...  
  
- Não sejas assim! Tu estás é furiosa porque acabaste de perceber que, se eu gosto assim tanto dela, é porque não há mais chances de um dia acabarmos juntos, como tu tanto sonhas!  
  
Aquela doeu-lhe! Leigh encarou-o com uma expressão que o rapaz nunca lhe vira antes (dor?!) e bufou furiosamente. Agora não havia piedade que lhe valesse!  
  
- Vamos fazer um acordo, Malfoy: –disse ela, com os olhos azuis presos na mesma expressão de há pouco –eu não vou contar nada ao tio acerca do encontro que tu tiveste ontem com essa miúda, e de tudo o que lá se passou...se tu me prometeres que vais esquecer que ela algum dia existiu.  
  
O quarto escuro mergulhou num silêncio de morte. Draco continuava furioso por não ter tido cuidado na noite anterior e agora estar a sofrer por esse descuido. Já Leigh calou-se, ainda com a última frase do primo a ecoar na sua mente. Aquele momento sem dúvida que não era dos melhores.  
  
- Afinal, eu tinha razão! –quebrou a rapariga, torcendo as mãos de fúria –Quando por cá apareceu aquela tua amiga Pansy, disse que te tinhas atirado a uma Granger. Eu perguntei-te se era dela que gostavas e tu respondeste-me que não...mas eu referia-me à Sangue de Lama e não à tua amiga. Eu devia ter adivinhado...  
  
Virou costas e meteu a chave na fechadura da porta, pronta para sair e abandonar o primo atrás de si. Mas não o fez antes de um último aviso:  
  
- Agora apenas tens dois caminhos a seguir: a família ou essa rapariga. Escolhe...mas certifica-te que escolhes o melhor para todos nós!  
  
***  
  
Um belo fogo ardia na lareira de pedra do salão dos Malfoys. Via-se a neve cair lá fora, através das grandes janelas presentes na divisão. Josey e Niko tinham saído para um jantar de Natal e ainda não haviam regressado; Leigh trancara-se no quarto após sair da mesa e ainda não tinha saído de lá desde essa altura; Lucius andava irritado e até mesmo um pouco esquisito, daí que se tivesse fechado no escritório e não tivesse saído de lá o dia inteiro. Apenas Draco e Narcisa estavam presentes na divisão naquele exacto momento.  
  
Sentada num sofá, a senhora lia uma edição de já algumas semanas do Semanário das Bruxas que a sobrinha deixara abandonada na mesinha do café. Draco encontrava-se bem na frente da mãe, com ar de quem não estava ali. Só conseguia pensar na chantagem que a prima lhe fizera e culpava-se de tudo o que lhe tinha acontecido. Mas porque é que não havia tomado mais cuidado se sabia que se alguém descobrisse tal encontro poderia estragar tudo? Agora, ou se esquecia de Hermione ou o pai ia descobrir a razão de o filho andar tão esquisito nos últimos tempos; mas ambas as ideias eram tão desagradáveis! Pura e simplesmente, não queria esquecer aquela rapariga de caracóis que lhe virara o mundo do avesso –nem sequer sabia como é que haveria de fazer tal coisa! Talvez conseguisse convencer Leigh que a esquecera de vez, mas sabia que o seu coração nunca estaria de acordo com aquilo que lhe saía da boca para fora. Ah, porquê? Além disso, tinha a impressão que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, a verdade viria ao de cima e então aí nem queria ver o que iria acontecer...  
  
- Draco, passa-se alguma coisa contigo? –perguntou Narcisa, ao reparar na cara ansiosa do filho.  
  
- Não, não se passa nada!  
  
Mrs. Malfoy dobrou uma página da revista, começando a ler a reportagem sobre o prémio que Harry recebera. E Draco viu-a de novo: ali, mesmo à sua frente, estava Hermione, abraçada aos amigos de sempre, sorrindo de felicidade. Os seus olhos azuis encheram-se de tristeza por pensar que precisava de a abandonar para preservar a sua própria vida. Ao mesmo tempo, começou a pensar no que seria se ele tivesse nascido um outro rapaz: poderia olhar para Hermione sempre que lhe apetecesse, sem receio que alguém o descobrisse e castigasse; poderia amá-la sem recear os pensamentos dos outros que os rodeavam, aquilo que lhe fariam se descobrissem.  
  
A sua face alterou-se. Estava magoado; magoado com a vida que lhe fora induzida a viver. E Narcisa, como mãe atenta que era, reparou na infelicidade do filho.  
  
- Oh, querido, tu tens andado tão esquisito ultimamente! Mas o que é que se passa contigo?  
  
Assim não podia ser! Aquilo não podia continuar por muito mais tempo, pois ele não ia aguentar! Precisava de tirar aquele peso da alma, precisava de desabafar todos os seus pensamentos com alguém antes que rebentasse por algum lado –e sabia bem que a mãe era de confiança. Olhou-a nos olhos.  
  
- Posso contar-lhe? A mãe promete-me que não se vai irritar comigo e, acima de tudo, promete que não conta nada ao pai?  
  
- Draco, estás a assustar-me! –murmurou a mulher, sentando-se ao lado dele e atirando a revista aberta para cima da mesa –Que é que aconteceu?  
  
- É uma rapariga, mãe! –gemeu o rapaz, temendo a reacção de Narcisa quando descobrisse –Mãe, acho que me apaixonei por quem não devia!  
  
*Continua...  
  
N/A: tenho levado um tempo enorme a actualizar esta fic e peço desculpas por isso, mas eu juro-vos que ela não vai ficar a meio! Não se preocupem com isso. XD Nesta altura, os capítulos andam um pouco pequenos, mas acho que em breve vão ser maiores. E como sempre, obrigada a todos os que lêem esta história, principalmente JanePotter (obrigada, miga!! Continua a aparecer, p.f.!!), BabyAngel (obrigada e espero que continues a ler), Slayer Malfoy (D/Hr 4ever and ever =D!! Obrigada pela review e espero que continues sempre a ler) e Maira (obrigada também e espero que apareças sempre por cá).  
  
Desculpem ser rápido mas não tenho muito tempo! Beijinhos a todos e obrigada mais uma vez!  
  
* A música presente pertence aos Evanescence e trata-se de "Going Under" *  
  
Próximo capítulo: se Draco fizer a sua confissão, qual a reacção de Narcisa? Será que ela pode compreender o que se passa? 


	9. A confissão de Draco

Disclaimer: personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling, bla,bla,bla, ...  
  
...  
  
Narcisa agarrou a mão do filho. Uma madeixa do seu cabelo loiro caiu-lhe para a testa e um sorriso doce, mas amedrontado, surgiu nos seus lábios vermelhos.  
  
- Ora conta-me lá essa história que eu ainda não entendi nada do que me estás a dizer!  
  
Os seus olhos azuis pareciam convidativos e pareceu a Draco que a mãe lhe aparecia agora numa nova luz: a da confiança. Tinha a impressão que Narcisa seria diferente de Leigh, não iria convencê-lo a esquecer-se de Hermione para sempre sob pena de revelar a verdade a Lucius. Não! A mãe era alguém em quem ele podia confiar!  
  
- A mãe lembra-se daquele dia, há quase uma semana atrás, quando o pai teve outro ataque daqueles e eu saí? Eu fui tomar uns copos e voltei bastante tarde...os tios ainda não tinham chegado.  
  
Narcisa acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.  
  
- Bom, eu conheci uma mulher no bar onde fui. Uma muito bonita e acabei por me meter com ela. Estava já um pouco bêbado, confesso, e provavelmente foi a essa a razão por o ter feito, mas a verdade é que eu não consegui esquecê- la! Não consegui, por muito mais que tentasse!  
  
- Filho, –sussurrou Narcisa –tu não és obrigado a namorar a tua prima Leigh! É verdade que o teu pai ia adorar, mas não penses que é uma obrigação! Tu és livre de gostares de quem quiseres!  
  
- O problema não é esse! Eu não posso gostar dela...  
  
- Porquê? Não me digas que ela era um fantasma...  
  
Draco olhou-a, desesperado. Queria contar-lhe tudo, tudo aquilo que lhe chegara ao coração desde aquele dia. Mas as palavras enrolavam-se na sua língua e voltavam para trás, saindo apenas sílabas soltas. Ao ver o estado do filho, Narcisa abriu os olhos e o rapaz teve a impressão de ver a mulher amedrontada. Será que era sensato contar-lhe? Por muito que tivesse medo, lá no fundo ele acreditava que sim.  
  
- Mãe, era ela, a rapariga... –e apontou para a revisa abandonada em cima da mesa, ainda aberta na reportagem com o Potter e os amigos. Aquele sorriso radioso...  
  
Narcisa olhou para o "Semanário das Bruxas" e viu-a. Sim, ela sabia bem quem era Hermione Granger! Já por várias vezes que Draco falara dela, já por várias vezes a vira, quando acompanhava o marido e o filho a um evento importante como um jogo de Quidditch ou o lançamento de um livro. Também sabia que ela fora a melhor aluna de Hogwarts e trabalhava actualmente no Ministério da Magia (em que departamento é que ela não sabia) –apesar de ser novinha, era muito inteligente –bem como que era uma das melhores amigas de Harry Potter e nascera no seio de uma família Muggle. Achava que ela era bonita; não tão bonita como outras raparigas, como Leigh Maloney, mas era bonita o suficiente para o filho olhar para ela de outro modo diferente.  
  
Suspirou profundamente. Draco olhou-a, receoso com aquilo que ela iria dizer em seguida. Narcisa devolveu-lhe o olhar e, calmamente, perguntou- lhe:  
  
- Foi a primeira vez que sentiste isso por ela?  
  
- O que é que quer dizer com isso?  
  
- Ora, Draco, não nos apaixonamos por uma pessoa que dizemos odiar assim sem mais nem menos, num piscar de olhos! Ou achaste que era tempo de te apaixonares a sério e escolheste a primeira mulher bonita que te surgiu à frente?  
  
Não, ele sabia que não fora isso. Mas também não sabia explicar porque é que tal acontecera! Apenas se lembrava de se sentir tonto, a tremer, com o coração aos saltos dentro de si assim que a via, desde aquele dia.  
  
- Sabes, uma coisa que eu sempre achei muita graça, apesar de nunca o ter confessado ao teu pai ou até mesmo a ti, foi a maneira como te referias a essa rapariga! –progrediu ela, sorrindo docemente –Dizias que a odiavas com uma força incrível, mas quando estavas de férias era só "A Granger agora arma-se por ser a melhor amiga do testa de cicatriz", "A Granger tirou as melhores notas da escola", "A Granger isto...", "A Granger aquilo..."! Comecei a perguntar-me se não estarias a tornar-te fanático ou qualquer coisa assim!  
  
Draco franziu as sobrancelhas, mostrando à mãe que não estava a entender onde é que ela queria chegar com aquela conversa.  
  
- Lembras-te de daquele Baile de Natal, quando estavas no quarto ano de Hogwarts? Tu mandaste-me uma carta sobre isso...disseste que gostaste muito dele e assim, mas também me contaste como a tinhas visto com o Krum, o jogador búlgaro que saía em todas as revistas! Parecias tão diferente naquela carta...  
  
- Foi a primeira vez que a vi daquela maneira! Ela estava...bom, para a Granger dentuça e cabeluda que era, até estava bastante bonita...  
  
- Confessa a verdade, Draco: tu sempre tiveste um fraquinho por ela, por mais pequeno que ele fosse! Isso sim foi o que aconteceu! Mas com medo daquilo que te podia acontecer, nunca o quiseste demonstrar a ninguém, nem mesmo à tua própria pessoa! Hoje, esse fraquinho tornou-se mais forte que nunca e tu deixaste de ter armas para o combater.  
  
As mãos da senhora estavam unidas ás do jovem. O seu olhar transmitia segurança e parecia a Draco que ela tinha alguma razão naquilo que dizia. Mas era difícil de acreditar; como é que pudera estar apaixonado durante tanto tempo por alguém e nunca ter percebido tal?  
  
- Não pode ser, mãe! –murmurou ele, baixando a sua cabeça loira –Desde que a conheço que a trato mal, de uma maneira totalmente humilhante! Eu magoava- a sempre que tinha oportunidade...  
  
- Porque tu próprio estavas magoado! Sei bem como é que tu és! Só estás feliz quando aqueles que te magoam ficam magoados contigo de alguma maneira! E provavelmente foi o que aconteceu aqui!  
  
Será? Poderia haver alguma verdade naquilo que Narcisa lhe confessava? Será que vivera enganado durante todos aqueles anos, vivendo apaixonado por quem pensava odiar? Será que vivera uma vida apaixonado, pensando que o amor era uma coisa que não existia para ele? E fora a mãe que descobrira...ela sabia- o e nunca lhe contara nada! Ao ver a descontracção nos olhos dele, ganhou coragem para contar o resto da história que tinha para contar:  
  
- Ela foi a primeira pessoa com quem me preocupei de verdade! Hermione teve uns problemas...o namorado traiu-a e vi-a a chorar por causa disso. Quando a vi naquele estado, só me apeteceu correr para a abraçar e consolar. Mas ela não deixou...fugiu de mim, eu bem vi o medo no olhar dela quando se afastou de mim naquela noite.  
  
Na revista em cima da mesa, Hermione continuava a sorrir e a dizer adeus para a câmara.  
  
- Ontem convidei-a para um encontro no bar, para lhe confessar tudo aquilo que sentia por ela. E fi-lo! Mas ela não acreditou naquilo que lhe disse, apenas fugiu tal como tinha feito antes. No entanto, quando viemos para a rua, no meio da neve, eu...eu acabei por beijá-la! Mãe, por favor, o que é se passa comigo?  
  
- Simplesmente, apaixonaste-te!  
  
- Ora, eu já me apaixonei antes e não era nada parecido com isto que sinto agora!  
  
- Não, filho, tu pensas que te apaixonaste! Existe uma diferença nesses termos! Achas que se estivesses apaixonado de verdade, abandonavas as tuas pobres namoradas no dia seguinte a começarem o namoro? Isso não é amor, Draco... Só agora é que o conheces realmente e daí que não o saibas distinguir.  
  
Lá fora, a neve continuava a cair com força, mas o fogo da lareira aquecia o ambiente no Salão. Ali sozinhos, mãe e filho não largavam as mãos um do outro. Narcisa estava feliz por aquele momento: desde sempre que Draco preferia fechar-se a revelar a alguém aquilo que o atormentava e, ao ver que o filho tinha confiança nela e lhe contara aquilo que se passava, sentia-se feliz.  
  
- Estava muito preocupada contigo, ultimamente! –contou ela, como quem revela um segredo –Pensei que fosse algo muito grave!  
  
- Mas isto é grave!  
  
- Draco, lá porque o teu pai tem aquela mania das grandezas, não quer dizer que sejam todos iguais a ele! O sangue que vos corre nas veias é igual: vermelho e mágico –tu por família, ela por destino. E mesmo que ela fosse uma simples Muggle, o que interessa é aquilo que vos une e não o que vocês são!  
  
- Se o pai a ouvisse...  
  
- Lucius tem de aprender que as coisas mudam e os outros não são menos que nós! Ele quis-te passar essa imagem e olha o que aconteceu: passaste metade da tua vida enganado nos teus sentimentos. Querias seguir os ensinamentos dele e foste obrigado a matar o que sentias. É tempo de mudar!  
  
Sorriu e, inesperadamente, teve a recompensa por aquele conforto: Draco passou os braços á volta do seu pescoço e assim ficaram durante uns minutos, num abraço apertado. Algures na mansão, bateram as onze horas da noite.  
  
- Bem, acho que me vou deitar! –disse ele, assim que largou a mãe –Obrigada por me ouvir. E por favor, nem uma palavra ao pai!  
  
- Não te preocupes, se ele vier a descobrir, será apenas através de ti!  
  
- «Espero bem que sim!» –pensou Draco, relembrando as palavras de Leigh.  
  
Virou costas e preparava-se para abandonar o salão quando Narcisa o interrompeu:  
  
- Draco! –o rapaz olhou para ela –Que pensas tu fazer em relação a essa rapariga?  
  
- Não sei –suspirou ele, desviando o olhar –Depende daquilo que ela quiser. Mas com aquilo que conheço sobre ela...duvido muito que tenha qualquer hipótese com ela!  
  
Despediu-se novamente, tendo ainda presente na memória a face triste da mãe perante a última frase que ele dissera. Sabia bem que o único desejo dela era ver o seu rebento feliz, não importava com quem –bruxa ou Muggle, rica ou pobre, era tudo igual. Pois ela sabia bem o inferno que era viver um casamento sem amor...  
  
Draco subiu a escadaria em direcção ao seu quarto. Lucius permanecia trancado no escritório, a sua divisão preferida, sem fazer barulho nenhum. Com sorte, talvez ele estivesse já a dormir e não acordasse durante a noite. Logo a seguir, passou frente ao quarto de Leigh, mas nem sequer parou. Estava zangado por ela ter coragem de lhe fazer aquela chantagem! Como podia ela ser tão insensível? A resposta era clara: quem sai aos seus...  
  
E assim Draco prosseguiu o seu caminho, sem fazer a mínima ideia que, naquele exacto momento, Narcisa Malfoy permanecia sentada no sofá, de olhos fechados, com as mãos cruzadas. E enquanto abanava o corpo, três palavras saíam da sua boca no mesmo ritmo:  
  
- Ele tinha razão! Ele tinha razão! Ele tinha razão!...  
  
A neve continuava a cair naquela noite. Bem a conseguia ver através da janela da divisão. Á luz fraca da varinha, seguia com os seus olhos azuis o traço negro no pedaço de pergaminho à sua frente: um verdadeiro mapa do Reino Unido! Apenas com um simples feitiço, poderia encontrar quem quer que fosse que vivesse na ilha; um objecto importante e muito útil também, resultado da ganância de tantas mentes brilhantes que povoavam o mundo.  
  
O coração batia aceleradamente contra o seu peito á medida que o traço percorria o papel. Parecia que a paciência já se estava a gastar, mas, daí a pouco tempo, acabou por conseguir o que queria: a morada dela. Anotou-a num papel que ali tinha perto e, ao ver o sinal no pergaminho, não resistiu a deixar escapar um sorriso irónico.  
  
- Bingo!  
  
Continua...  
  
N/A: obrigados especiais a:  
  
Slayer Malfoy: órfã? Oh, espero bem que não fiques, uahaha !! Vou esforçar- me muito para não levar muito tempo, mas agora vem lá uma época difícil...espero que continues a ler sempre que possível. =D  
  
??????????: cada vez me admiro mais com a tua capacidade de arranjar nomes! Uahahahaha...meu apoio moral, espero que continues por aqui a ajudar-me, não é? Jinhos... e obrigada.  
  
JanePotter: vixi, tu adoras a Leigh, não é? Sim...quem sabe que fará o Draco...espero que continues a ler a fic e a deixar reviews. Aqui a Belinha agradece.  
  
BabyAngel: espero que tenhas também gostado deste capítulo e que estejas á espera do próximo. Eheh... obrigada pela mensagem, jinhos sempre!  
  
Pandora: andavas desaparecida, nina!! Ah, desculpa desiludir-te neste capítulo, mas espera um pouco mais que logo verás o que acontece ao nosso pobre Draco! Obrigada e aparece sempre!!  
  
Desculpem ser rápida, mas não tenho mesmo quase tempo nenhum. Estes capítulos andam assim meio secantes, ah, só espero que os achem mais "activos" para a frente! Obrigada a todos e espero que continuem a acompanhar os próximos capítulos.  
  
Próximo capítulo: quais os planos de Leigh para conseguir aquilo que quer? 


	10. Questões do coração

Disclaimer: personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling, bla,bla,bla...  
  
Nota: no capítulo anterior, cometi um erro. A seguir á fala de Narcisa ("Ele tinha razão...") era suposto existir uma mudança de "cenário". A cena seguinte (a do mapa) não pertence á mãe do Draco e sim a outra personagem!  
  
...  
  
- Eu estou a avisar-te, mulher! Cala-te com essa conversa imediatamente ou vais-te arrepender á séria!  
  
- Só quero compreender porque é que tu és tão teimoso!  
  
- Não sou teimoso! Isso é que não passam de tretas! E não percebo porque é que temos de continuar a desenterrar este assunto...  
  
- Mas tu é que começaste!  
  
Lucius e Narcisa calaram-se assim que Niko e Josey entraram no salão de jantar para tomar o pequeno-almoço, sendo seguidos por Draco. Os três ocuparam os seus lugares à mesa e imediatamente a mãe de Leigh começou a falar acerca do jantar onde fora na noite anterior. Mas Mrs. Malfoy não parecia interessada no que a cunhada lhe queria dizer e varreu a mesa com o olhar.  
  
- A Leigh não toma o pequeno-almoço?  
  
- Oh, passei pelo quarto dela antes de descer, mas não estava lá! –disse Josey, encolhendo os ombros –Narcisa, a minha filha já é uma mulher, sabe bem desenrascar-se dos problemas que tem!  
  
Draco ficou aliviado, pensando na conversa que tivera com ela na noite anterior. Sabia que ela estava bem e, estando longe, alargava-se o prazo para informar Leigh acerca do caminho que escolhera. Desviou o olhar e tirou uma torrada do prato.  
  
- Bom, amanhã teremos cá em casa uma outra pessoa para passar o Natal connosco –todos os presentes voltaram as sua faces para Lucius –Convidei o meu pai, Markus Malfoy para passar esta quadra aqui na mansão!  
  
- Foi um gesto bonito! –sorriu Narcisa.  
  
- Que engraçado, Lucius, há já anos que és casado com a minha irmã e nunca fiz ideia que ainda tivesses pai! –gracejou Niko, levando um copo aos lábios.  
  
Lucius fez-lhe uma careta de desprezo. E Draco conhecia bem aquela expressão: a que fazia quando queria comer alguém vivo! Deitou chá no seu copo e desejou que a prima não abrisse a boca. Aquela expressão terrível não seria nada comparada com aquela que o pai faria se descobrisse as suas paixões.  
  
- Teremos de ter paciência com ele. O meu pai está velho e cansado, sofre de diversas perturbações psíquicas...Internei-o há bastante tempo num lar para idosos por causa disso –Lucius olhou para a mulher, que baixou a cabeça –Estão proibidos de ligar àquilo que ele diz! Não passa de um louco!  
  
- Tal pai, tal filho –murmurou Draco, enquanto comia a sua torrada. Felizmente, ninguém reparou naquele comentário.  
  
- Por isso, –o homem parecia agora mais terrível que sempre –qualquer palavra que saia da sua boca não é para ser levada a sério, nem sequer é para ser ouvida. Deixem-no em paz e nunca lhe respondam! Não sabem aquilo que o meu pai é capaz de inventar! Entendido??  
  
As últimas palavras foram proferidas aos gritos e terminou o discurso batendo com o punho na mesa. E perante tal fúria, todos acenaram afirmativamente com a cabeça.  
  
Os flocos de neve fria e branca continuavam a cair suavemente pelas ruas. Um empregado do Ministério chegara já a colocar um feitiço de limpeza nelas para que ninguém escorregasse ou algo parecido, mas era um trabalho perdido.  
  
Sem dúvida alguma que Leigh Maloney não se sentia á vontade naquele lugar! Os seus olhos mostravam o nojo que sentia ao ver aquele local, ao se ver no meio de tanta gente que desconhecia qual o sangue que lhes corria nas veias. Mas o coração falara mais alto do que tudo o resto e o amor que nunca esperara sentir, nem por Draco nem por ninguém, também. Apenas queria afastar quem quer que se metesse entre ela e o primo.  
  
Olhou o pedaço de pergaminho onde, na noite anterior, escrevera o nome de Hermione. Nunca imaginara que aquele mapa manhoso, produzido por aquele rapazinho que fora enganado por ela em Durmstrang, lhe viria a ser tão útil, mas tal aconteceu! Os seus olhos azuis saltavam do papel para os números das casas que a rodeavam.  
  
- Número 24! –murmurou assim que o avistou –Estás no papo!  
  
Enquanto avançava para a porta do pequeno prédio de três andares, não resistiu a soltar um sorriso irónico. Hermione vivia num andar... Que era feito das casas de campo, de mansões disformes? Provavelmente, Draco não sabia onde ela vivia; se assim fosse, de certeza que pensaria duas vezes antes de fazer o que fizera. Lucius nunca aceitaria que uma Sangue de Lama pusesse os pés na mansão e seria engraçado imaginar o primo a viver naquele cubículo!  
  
A porta não abria com um Alohomora e Leigh não achava sensato pedir à própria que a abrisse. Foi nesse momento que alguém saiu do prédio, sem sequer reparar na rapariga toda vestida de negro. Ela aproveitou a deixa e entrou.  
  
Não ligou nenhum ao aspecto interior do edifício, apenas quis bater à porta da casa dela. "Rés-do-chão, lado esquerdo" era o que dizia no pergaminho. Se estivesse errado... Após três pancadas na porta, esperou que Hermione abrisse.  
  
- Sim? –perguntou a morena ao abrir a porta, com cara de sono e caracóis emaranhados –Desculpe, deve ser engano!  
  
- Não é engano nenhum! –disse Leigh, num tom de voz irónico –Não é você Miss Hermione Granger?  
  
Ela acenou afirmativamente, mas nem teve tempo de dizer mais alguma coisa: a rapariga de negro já tinha entrado em sua casa.  
  
- Pff... é aqui que você vive?  
  
- Mas afinal quem é a senhora? –perguntou Hermione, perdendo o ar ensonado –Entra assim pela minha casa adentro, com esse ar enjoado, a fazer comentários sobre o local onde vivo... Que tem você com isso?  
  
- Oh, que malcriada sou eu! –continuou a outra, encarando os olhos castanhos à sua frente –O meu nome é Leigh Maloney. Sou filha de... bom, isso não lhe interessa, mas eu sou sobrinha...de Lucius Malfoy!  
  
Conseguiu ver o medo bailar nos olhos de Hermione e sorriu maldosamente.  
  
- E porque é que está aqui? –inquiriu, com receio pela resposta.  
  
- Você é que deve saber, Granger, afinal, o meu primo andava a beijá-la a si e não a mim!  
  
- Não, não sei! O que é que você quer com tudo isso!  
  
- Ora, julgava eu que era tão inteligente! –gozou Leigh, cruzando os braços –Vejamos, o Draco anda convencido que se apaixonou por si, mas sendo você uma Sangue de Lama só vejo duas explicações: ou o meu primo está maluco e mais vale interná-lo antes que faça mais asneiras do que já fez, ou então, você lançou-lhe um feitiço qualquer...  
  
- E vocês a darem com os feitiços!! –explodiu ela por fim –Se o Malfoy ficou maluco a culpa não é minha!  
  
- Claro que não! Por isso é que estou à espera que me explique como é que um sangue puro se vai apaixonar por uma Sangue de La...  
  
- Olhe, Miss Maloney, já é a segunda vez que me insulta desde que aqui está e eu começo a irritar-me com esta história...  
  
Leigh agarrou Hermione pelos ombros e encarou-a nos olhos. Sentiu-a tremer, provavelmente de receio com aquilo que se seguia assim que a prima de Draco fez tal gesto.  
  
- Ama-o? –perguntou ela num sussurro, como quem conta um segredo –Ama o Draco?  
  
Hermione parecia ter ficado nervosa e começou a gaguejar.  
  
- N-não! Não...  
  
- Não foi isso que me pareceu quando vos vi a beijarem-se um ao outro! –atirou a outra.  
  
- Isso era totalmente diferente, eu estava fora de mim –argumentou Hermione, tornando-se cada vez mais vermelha –Foi como se a minha mente me tivesse deixado naquele momento e eu não soubesse o que fazia...  
  
- Porque é que eu tenho a impressão que me está a mentir? Sabe, eu gosto de mentir aos outros, mas não suporto que os outros me mintam a mim!  
  
- E isso diz logo o tipo de pessoa que é!  
  
A situação estava a ficar fora de controlo e Leigh estava a controlar toda a sua vontade de estrangular a mulher à sua frente. Mas naquele momento, não tinha quaisquer forças para um homicídio. Em vez disso, carregou nos ombros com força e franziu as sobrancelhas.  
  
- Oiça –pediu Hermione calmamente, contorcendo-se de dores com a pressão que Leigh exercia sobre si - confesso que acho o Malfoy...digamos...um rapaz de vista agradável! Pode ser bonit...bom, a verdade é que ele é terrível por dentro, não passa de um poço de veneno e ruindade! Não, eu não...não o amo, entende?  
  
Desviou o olhar da cara pálida e determinada que a observava. O que Leigh entendia era que Hermione Granger lhe mentia com quantos dentes tinha na boca. Talvez numa outra conversa não tivesse entendido, mas, apesar de não pensarem assim, a verdade é que a sobrinha de Lucius Malfoy era muito inteligente quando o assunto era as suas próprias paixões. Sabia bem quando estava em perigo...e percebeu que Hermione era falsa enquanto conversava.  
  
No entanto, decidiu aproveitar-se do momento para seu próprio proveito e, indo na onda, largou-a.  
  
- Se assim o diz... –murmurou Leigh, preparando-se para sair –Só espero que se lembre disto: deixe o meu primo em paz, desapareça da vida dele...saia de uma vez por todas!  
  
Abriu a porta e abandonou o apartamento, com a mágoa como companheira. Levava na alma o peso da derrota amorosa e custava-lhe...muito! Precisava curá-la quanto antes, nem que precisasse de enganar para esse objectivo.  
  
E apesar de já não a poder ver, tinha a certeza que, naquele exacto momento, Hermione Granger estava desesperada, procurando uma maneira de saber ler o seu coração correctamente.  
  
- Ah, finalmente!! –gritou Josey, assim que viu a filha chegar a casa –Sei que não te metes em idiotices, mas será que custa muito avisar quando sais e quando voltas?  
  
Leigh balbuciou uma resposta ao acaso e chegou-se perto do primo, que, sentado na sua poltrona, lia um livro descansadamente. Narcisa desviou os olhos do papel que lia e observou os dois primos.  
  
- Podemos falar? –pediu ela ao primo.  
  
Lucius, que também se encontrava no salão, quebrou o transe e deixou de observar o fogo que ardia na lareira ("Era bom que caísses lá dentro!" –pensava Draco enraivecido). Imediatamente, pousou os olhos no casal, com um sorriso irónico na cara.  
  
- Que é que tu queres? –perguntou o loiro, assim que entraram no quarto dele.  
  
Ela não respondeu. Inesperadamente, agarrou Draco pelo pescoço e, sem dar tempo para pensar, beijou-o. Este nem soube como reagir a tal acto; a prima agarrava-o como se se fossem separar durante anos!  
  
Mas por muito bom que ele fosse, o rapaz não conseguia apreciar aquele beijo. Segundo aquilo que a mãe lhe dissera, estava apaixonado –e não era suposto andar com outras raparigas ser algo agradável.  
  
- Leigh!! –gritou furioso, afastando a rapariga de si –Porque é que fizeste isso?  
  
- Ainda não percebeste? Eu gosto de ti, Draco, eu amo-te! Estou apaixonada por ti desde o dia em que te reencontrei e tu ainda não conseguiste entender!!  
  
- Pelo Senhor das Trevas, Leigh, vê se te controlas! Pareces mais uma...  
  
- O teu tempo acabou, Draco! –interrompeu ela, abruptamente –Que escolhes tu afinal? A tua família de sempre ou aquela amostra de gente?  
  
Draco franziu o sobrolho ao ouvir aquele palavreado, mas não disse nada. Ao mesmo tempo, tentou arranjar a resposta que daria: estaria ele pronto a desistir do amor ou da vida? Apenas queria ter mais tempo para pensar, mas a prima estava ali, á sua frente, á espera de o ver assinar a sua sentença de morte.  
  
- Ouve, Leigh: eu não quero que o meu pai descubra aquilo que se passou entre mim e a Hermione, é verdade. Mas... –suspirou profundamente, receoso daquilo que se iria seguir, mas não estava disposto a mentir –Eu nunca serei capaz de a esquecer! Não sou capaz de tal coisa e espero que entendas o que eu te digo...  
  
- Estás a estragar a tua vida por uma rapariga que nem sequer gosta de ti!  
  
O ambiente ficou pesado. Draco, ainda amuado com o beijo que recebera, não gostou daquilo que Leigh lhe dissera, apesar de saber que era o mais provável. Ela congratulou-se interiormente, por conseguir enganar o primo. Talvez aquilo o fizesse mudar de ideias, mas estava sem sorte...  
  
- Eu prefiro estar apaixonado por alguém que não goste de mim a namorar uma rapariga de quem não gosto apenas porque ela me quer!  
  
Ele abanou a cabeça e tentou colocar a mão no ombro da prima, mas ela não deixou. Estava desiludida. Zangada. Raivosa. Sabia bem que Draco lhe dirigira aquelas palavras propositadamente, eram palavras sobre ela! Levantou os olhos azuis, percorridos por uma cortina de raiva e apenas conseguiu dizer:  
  
- Fizeste a tua escolha!  
  
Continua...  
  
N/A: mais uma vez, peço imensas desculpas pelo atraso enorme para actualizar esta fic, mas a verdade é que ando meio ocupada nestes últimos tempos (fim do ano lectivo, vocês sabem...). Espero que não estejam zangadas! Obrigada, como sempre, a todos aqueles que a lêem, que apreciam e umas palavras especiais para:  
  
Maira Granger: por continuares sempre a deixar uma mensagem de apoio aqui;  
  
Slayer Malfoy: eu prometo mesmo não te deixar órfã! Posso só mesmo demorar um bocadinho. XD Por todas as mensagens de apoio também;  
  
JanePotter: claro, a minha amiga que está aqui sempre a fazer companhia á Belinha;  
  
BabyAngel: nina, eu sei que durante este tempo todo não passei por lá, mas agora tenho um tempo livre e vou ler as tuas fics! Só se der asneira no site e eu não conseguir é que não vai lá aparecer uma review minha! E obrigada por tudo.  
  
Pandora: bem, outra que eu ainda não deixei review. Mas é o mesmo de cima, vou lá agora! XD E também ainda tenho um e-mail para te mandar! Vai já...obrigada sempre por todo o apoio que me tens dado!  
  
Próximo capítulo: será que Leigh irá mesmo revelar a verdade sobre Draco? E quem é Markus Malfoy? Aproxima-se o Natal que Draco nunca conseguirá esquecer... 


	11. O presente traiçoeiro

Disclaimer: personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e á Warner Brothers, bla,bla,bla,...  
  
(N/A: OK, eu não sei o que se passa, mas quando coloco asteriscos para mudar o "cenário" da fic, eles não aparecem. Desculpem se o outro capítulo ficou muito confuso por não estar separado; o mesmo para este que posto agora!)  
  
...  
  
- Feliz Natal, Mr. Malfoy! –cumprimentou Krosh assim que Draco saiu do quarto, logo de manhã.  
  
Mas ele não estava com disposição para festejos. Pela primeira vez, estava verdadeiramente apaixonado, e logo por quem não devia, a prima descobrira e, pior que tudo, estava disposta a contar tudo a Lucius. Portanto, a sua disposição não era das melhores.  
  
- Feliz Natal, querido! –disse Narcisa assim que o viu.  
  
- Olá!  
  
- Credo, tão bem disposto logo pela manhã...  
  
Draco atirou-se para cima do sofá, com ar amuado. Para ser sincero, esperava que a mãe o seguisse, se sentasse junto a ele e lhe perguntasse o que se passara; mas Narcisa não o fez. Limitou-se a sair do salão, enquanto avisava:  
  
- O teu pai foi buscar o teu avô. Espero que estejas preparado!  
  
Preparado para receber o avô que vira apenas duas ou três vezes nos seus 20 anos de vida? Claro...  
  
Lucius chegou 5 minutos depois, acompanhado por um velho baixo, gordo e totalmente calvo. Movia-se com dificuldade, embrulhado em mantos negros e puídos, com um cachecol comprido enrolado em torno do pescoço. Os seus olhos azuis brilhavam como duas pedras preciosas e a varinha rolava-lhe por entre os dedos enrugados.  
  
- Bem, este é o meu pai, Markus Malfoy! –anunciou Lucius aos Maloneys, que entretanto se tinham juntado aos Malfoys no hall de entrada –Pai, estes são o irmão, a cunhada e a sobrinha de Narcisa. Estamos todos muito contentes por o ter cá connosco...  
  
- Cala-te, Lucius! Tu odeias-me e deves ter contado mentiras a meu respeito a toda esta gente!  
  
Era visível o ar de desprezo na face de Lucius enquanto olhava o velho. Já este olhava os três Maloneys à sua frente, como que a analisá-los. Draco franziu as sobrancelhas. Se o pai e o avô se davam tão mal, porque é que o haviam convidado a passar o Natal na mansão? Aquela história trazia água no bico...  
  
- Bom –Narcisa decidiu cortar o ambiente pesado –porque é que não vamos para o salão abrir os presentes de Natal? É sempre bom, não é? Venha, Markus, eu acompanho-o.  
  
Deu-lhe o braço e todos abriram alas para passarem. Assim que passou frente ao neto, o velho olhou-o nos olhos...e, inesperadamente, a alegria bailou nos seus olhos, enquanto um sorriso vitorioso surgiu na sua face.  
  
""  
  
- Ah, eu estava mesmo a precisar de uma balança deste género! –disse Josey entre duas gargalhadas agudas ao abrir o presente de Narcisa.  
  
- Hum...seda pura! Este teu filho vai longe, Lucius, escreve o que te digo!  
  
- Eu não preciso que mo digas, Niko! Da tua boca só sai asneirada!  
  
Os elfos domésticos apanhavam os papéis de embrulho que estavam espalhados pelo chão, enquanto os membros da família abriam os presentes de Natal. Narcisa e o irmão pareciam duas crianças pequenas, ao passo que Josey soltava gargalhadinhas histéricas sempre que rasgava o papel de embrulho de cada presente seu. Lucius olhava enojado o quadro á sua frente –só mesmo a mulher para perder tempo com aquelas macacadas –e também Markus os olhava, sentado junto de Draco, no sofá. Este já entregara todos os seus presentes, continuando assim com a preocupação estampada na face. A coruja que a mãe lhe oferecera dormitava junto de si.  
  
- Ah, filho, obrigada pela caixa de maquilhagem! –exclamou a matriarca Malfoy –A outra estava já tão velha...  
  
Num canto da sala, o seu marido bufou de desdém. Será que faltava muito para aquele dia acabar?  
  
- Obrigada pelo vestido! –sussurrou uma voz pausada ao ouvido de Draco.  
  
Ele olhou a prima, que já vestira aquilo que lhe fora oferecido: um longo e belo negro vestido de noite, que lhe assentava que nem uma luva. Com o cabelo amarrado numa forte trança negra que lhe caía até ao peito, de brincos compridos e reluzentes, os olhos azuis pintados de negro a brilharem, Draco não podia esconder que Leigh estava lindíssima.  
  
- Estou a ver que já o vestiste!  
  
- Tinha de o fazer, adorei o vestido!  
  
Aproximou-se mais dele, com uma cara séria e baixou a voz o mais que podia.  
  
- Eu não quero realmente contar "aquilo" ao tio! Manténs a tua resposta sobre aquele assunto ou mudaste de ideias?  
  
Era de esperar que aquela conversa viesse à baila! Será que Leigh não se podia tornar um pouco mais querida como a pintavam nem por uns minutos da vida? Draco olhou-a, desapontado, e afastou-se dela.  
  
- Não mudei de ideias, Leigh, nem nunca irei mudar!  
  
Um segundo bastou para a rapariga largar o primo, com fúria. Ele viu-a sair do salão, de punhos cerrados e suspirou. Leigh não queria contar a paixão de Draco por Hermione ao tio...Talvez pudesse ainda ter uma réstia de esperança e ela não abrisse a boca. Olhou à sua volta para ver se Lucius não reparara na conversa dos dois. Não! Perto dele, Niko escrevia algo num pergaminho, com os seus botões prateados a brilharem com a luz do fogo que ardia na lareira.  
  
- Deve ser uma miúda bem irritante! –comentou Markus numa voz que apenas o neto ouviu.  
  
- Nem queira saber!  
  
- Draco, como teu avô, preocupo-me muito contigo, desde o dia em que nasceste! Nunca penses o contrário, porque é um erro! E se queres um conselho aqui do velho: segue em frente, rapaz! Não ligues ao idiota do teu pai, porque ele nunca será capaz de entender!  
  
- Entender o quê? –Draco arregalou os olhos –Afinal, que sabe você?  
  
Markus sorriu e retirou a varinha do bolso, começando a brincar com ela por entre os dedos, tal como fizera há pouco.  
  
- Mais do que tu, disso podes ter a certeza!  
  
- O que quer dizer com isso?  
  
Mas o velho não respondeu, preferindo concentrar-se totalmente na sua varinha. O neto olhou-o, surpreendido e curioso. Que seria do conhecimento do avô que não era do dele? Porque é que ele sorria desde que o vira? O que é que o pai nunca seria capaz de entender? Draco não percebia...da mesma maneira que não entendia o porquê de Lucius não parar de os observar desde que Markus se referira a Leigh. Mas estariam a ficar todos loucos?  
  
- Eu nem quero acreditar na quantidade de presentes que trocámos este Natal! –disse Narcisa, pondo-se de pé com um sorriso infantil na face –Agora, penso que chegou a altura de nos deliciarmos com o banquete que os nossos elfos prepararam neste dia especial. Queiram acompanhar-me...  
  
Todos, excepto Lucius, se levantaram dos seus lugares e seguiram a mulher loira até á sala de jantar. A mesa estava já posta, decorada com velas e azevinho, onde se destacava o enorme perú no centro e alguns bombons explosivos espalhados por todos os cantos. Ocuparam os seus lugares e só então se aperceberam que faltava gente na mesa.  
  
- Onde é que se meteu a minha filha? –perguntou Josey, reparando que o lugar habitual de Leigh estava vazio –Francamente, a rapariga já anda a abusar nas escapadelas...  
  
- Deixa-a estar, querida! –Narcisa abriu um dos bombons e colocou o chapéu na cabeça, fazendo o irmão rir ás gargalhadas –Lucius também ainda não veio, penso que nenhum deles se importará se nós...  
  
Draco deixara de ouvir a mãe. Desligara-se de tudo o que ali ocorria. Lucius e Leigh não estavam na mesa! E se estivessem juntos? E se Leigh estivesse a contar ao tio tudo aquilo que acontecera nos últimos tempos? Por mais que tentasse afastar esses pensamentos da sua mente, eles pareciam cada vez mais fortes...cada vez piores...cada vez mais assustadores. Não reparou que já todos os outros se serviam do almoço nem reparou nos olhares desconfiados que Markus lhe mandava do outro lado da mesa. Apenas uma sucessão de pensamentos travava a sua mente, deixando-o receoso pelo que se aproximava.  
  
Não soube ao certo quanto tempo esteve ele naquele transe, não soube se alguém reparar nele e o tentara despertar. Apenas soube que acordou por completo assim que as portas da sala se abriram furiosamente e Lucius Malfoy entrou na divisão, com uma expressão terrível e um olhar assassino. A voz tremia-lhe ao falar.  
  
- TU...TU...IMPOSSÍVEL!!  
  
O casal Maloney olhou-o, temendo novo ataque de fúria. Já Narcisa, levou as mãos á cabeça enquanto Markus sorriu de vitória. Draco ficou lívido ao ver o pai naquele estado.  
  
- Uma Sangue de Lama??! A GRANGER? Anda cá, rapaz....  
  
Lucius agarrou o filho pelo colarinho e segurou-o no ar, ostentando o ar mais terrível que Draco alguma vez lhe vira. Narcisa ajudou o irmão e a cunhada a saírem da sala e dirigiu-se ao marido.  
  
- Lucius, põe o teu filho no chão! –implorou ela, com medo daquilo que ele poderia fazer.  
  
- Tu traíste-me! –gritou o homem, sem ligar aos pedidos desesperados da mulher nem ás tentativas que o filho fazia para respirar –Traíste a tua família, traíste os Malfoys! És um verme, és uma nódoa! Mereces que te mate aqui e agora...  
  
- Por favor, homem, não digas isso. O que é que ele fez de mal para o quereres matar? Olha que ele mal consegue respirar...  
  
- Pois, mas já consegue beijar Sangues de Lama no meio da rua, não é?  
  
Narcisa limpou as lágrimas que teimavam em cair dos seus olhos azuis e fez o que podia para que o marido largasse Draco, mas ele era mais forte que ela.  
  
- Acalma-te, Lucius! Por favor, vamos conversar com calma...  
  
- A beijá-la!! No meio da rua! A Sangue de Lama que é amiga do Potter e que te envergonhava com as notas que tirava na escola! Como é que é possível tu fazeres-me isto, Draco!! Nem imaginas o nojo que sinto por ti!  
  
- Não, mas de certeza que não é tanto como o nojo que eu sinto por si! –exclamou Draco, que estava já a ficar roxo.  
  
O seu comentário serviu apenas para colocar mais água na fervura. Lucius cerrou os dentes e deu um murro bem no meio da face do filho. Ele caiu ao chão, massajando o pescoço com uma mão e levando a outra ao nariz que sangrava com a agressão. Narcisa deu um grito e debruçou-se sobre o filho, ao mesmo tempo que este olhava o pai como se o quisesse ver morto. Markus levantou-se da cadeira e bateu com o punho na mesa.  
  
- BASTA!! –gritou ele. E todos o olharam, sem soltar um pio.  
  
O velho andou até ao neto e conjurou-lhe um lenço para ele estancar a hemorragia. De seguida, deixou cair o olhar em cima do filho, com uma raiva que, se fosse possível, parecia ainda ser maior do que a deste!  
  
- Mas tu pensas que tudo no mundo se resolve com a violência? Como é que consegues bater no teu filho desta maneira, por razões tão estúpidas? Alguma vez eu te fiz isso?  
  
- Razões estúpidas?! –gritou Lucius para o pai –Ele traiu-nos a todos e você ainda o defende! Como é que pode reagir assim? Acabo de descobrir que o meu filho anda apaixonado por uma Sangue de Lama e você aí, como se fosse a melhor coisa do mundo! Eu já sabia que era uma ideia estúpida trazê-lo para casa!  
  
- Se tu fosses esperto, pelo menos uma vez na vida, talvez agora reagisses da mesma maneira que eu!  
  
- Ai pode ter a certeza que isso nunca aconteceria!  
  
- Qual é o teu problema, Lucius? –perguntou Narcisa, ainda a auxiliar Draco e o seu nariz –Qual é o problema de a rapariga não ser de uma família de feiticeiros? Ela é uma e isso basta!  
  
- Tu cala-te e não digas idiotices! –mas, de repente, o seu rosto alterou- se –Tu já sabias! Por isso é que estás a reagir assim, tu já sabias que o teu filho...  
  
- Sabia sim, e depois? És um bruto, Lucius Malfoy! Olha o que fizeste ao teu próprio filho apenas porque ele se apaixonou pela primeira vez!  
  
- Primeira vez? –Lucius riu ironicamente –Narcisa, não sejas ingénua, o teu filho não é nenhum santo!  
  
- Eu sei que o Draco já teve uma data de namoradas, mas a verdade é que nunca amou nenhuma como devia ser!  
  
- Isto é tudo culpa tua! –exclamou Markus, inesperadamente.  
  
Draco olhou os três adultos que o acompanhavam na sala de jantar. A mãe a seu lado, com o manto de festa ensanguentado e as marcas de lágrima no seu rosto; o pai, em pé, à sua frente, com uma expressão distorcida pela raiva; e por fim, o avô, de olhar furioso e punhos cerrados. Afinal, que segredos escondia o velho que todos pareciam conhecer menos ele?  
  
- Minha culpa? –repetiu Lucius, com uma voz perigosa –Desde quando é que isto é minha culpa?  
  
- Então, tu insultaste o rapaz, ele insultou-te a ti! Eu nunca estive convosco, mas acredito que foste tu quem lhe ensinou a responder da mesma moeda a todos, sejam eles quem forem!  
  
- Mas eu sou o pai dele, caramba!  
  
- Segundo –frisou Markus, que não queria saber o que o filho tinha para lhe dizer –tu já sabias muito bem que isto iria acontecer um dia! Apesar de nunca teres acreditado, eu tinha-te avisado; e aqui está a prova que nunca te menti!  
  
- Não era verdade! Tu mentes! –gemeu Lucius, abanando a sua cabeça loira.  
  
- Que mais precisas tu para acreditares que é verdade? –questionou Narcisa, numa voz ainda mais baixa que a do marido.  
  
Quem não acreditava em nada do que ouvia era Draco. Que conversa era aquela? O pai já sabia que ele se iria apaixonar por Hermione? Agora estava confuso!  
  
- Do que é que vocês estão a falar? –perguntou ele, libertando-se da mãe.  
  
- Eu não quero saber de nada disso, percebem? –gritou Lucius, sem responder à pergunta do filho –Este romance não vai mais longe que isto...nem que tenha de ser eu a por cobro nele! E Draco nunca mais me irá apunhalar pelas costas!  
  
Narcisa ajudou o filho a levantar-se. Mas Markus nem deu mais tempo ao neto de abrir a boca de novo. Com o seu sorriso irónico e passando a mão pela careca, foi ele quem falou primeiro:  
  
- Draco tem o seu destino, Lucius, e tu não podes mudá-lo. Além do facto que a profecia será sempre maior que o teu ódio e desejo de vingança!  
  
Continua...  
  
N/A: Já estou de férias. O que significa que agora pode ser que leve menos tempo a actualizar a fic! Espero que estejam a gostar da sucessão dos acontecimentos; agora já sabem quem é o velho do capítulo 6. Se calhar é menos do que aquilo que esperavam, mas olhem...ainda há muita coisa para explicar que vai ficar resolvida para a frente. É só uma questão de tempo (lol)...  
  
Como sempre, obrigada a todos aqueles que acompanham a fic, essencialmente a Maira (eu prometo que a Hermione vai dizer aquilo que sente por ele, não pode é ser já...), D.True (olá, é a primeira vez que te vejo por aqui! Pobre Leigh... uahahaha), JanePotter (chibou-se! Ah, mas quem sabe aquilo que se passa na cabeça daquela menina, não é? –proíbo-te de contares aquilo que sabes!), Anastacia (ah, por favor, não morras antes de terminares a tua fic!! Estou ansiosa para o resto! Por isso, aqui está mais um e actualiza a tua sempre) e Pandora (engraçado, eu também gosto da Leigh. Ela foi a primeira PO que eu criei no mundo Potter com uma influência bem grande na história, por isso, vai ficar cá na minha mente sempre. E a verdade é que ela não é tão mázinha para certas coisas como deveria ser...). Beijinhos a todas e obrigada; espero que continuem a ler sempre. Faltam quatro capítulos para o fim.   
  
Próximo capítulo: que profecia ensombra a vida de Draco? Que planos tem Lucius preparados para acabar com o romance do filho? 


	12. Uma profecia, um desaparecimento

Disclaimer: personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers, bla,bla,bla...  
  
...  
  
O Natal estava estragado! Os Maloney acharam melhor deixar Lucius em paz e saíram para arejar as ideias. Narcisa levara o filho para o salão e reparou que o nariz estava já um pouco melhor. Markus e o filho permaneciam na sala de jantar.  
  
- Bom, parece que já estás melhor! –disse a mulher, sorrindo –Espero que...  
  
- Não, mãe –cortou o rapaz, ainda furioso –eu não vou perdoar o pai por aquilo que ele me fez!  
  
- Eu não te queria pedir isso, filho! –Narcisa olhou o filho tristemente –Apenas não queria que pensasses que fui eu quem contou a verdade ao teu pai.  
  
- Não se preocupe, eu sei bem quem foi.  
  
Draco reparou no olhar curioso da mãe e explicou-lhe a chantagem que Leigh fizera. Narcisa suspirou.  
  
- Ai essa rapariga... Mas fico muito contente que não tivesses apenas pensado naquilo que é superficial e tivesses seguido esse caminho. Acho que estás a crescer!  
  
Mas o rapaz loiro não riu na companhia da mãe. Havia algo que ele não percebia, algo que ouvira na sala de jantar e não fazia qualquer sentido: profecia? Que história era aquela?  
  
- Mãe, que profecia era aquela que o avô falou há pouco?  
  
Ela deixou de se rir, ficando séria de repente. Baixou os seus olhos azuis e cruzou as mãos no colo, sem reparar na mancha de sangue que ainda permanecia no seu manto.  
  
- Filho, eu não sei se sou a pessoa indicada para te falar no assunto. Talvez fosse melhor ires falar com o avô...  
  
- Eu não quero sabê-la por uma pessoa que mal conheço, mãe, quero sabê-la por si!  
  
Um sorriso de agradecimento foi a única resposta que obteve naquele momento. Parecia que Narcisa não queria contar aquilo que sabia. Mas o olhar frio e determinado que o filho lhe deitava foram o suficiente para ela falar.  
  
- Bem, tudo começou no dia em que nasceste. Foi durante a madrugada, como já te contei ; uma noite de loucos cá em casa! Lembro-me de tudo como se fosse hoje: eu deitada na minha cama enquanto te trazia ao mundo, o teu pai, fora do quarto a fazer perguntas a toda a gente que encontrava pela frente e o teu avô, que se mantinha quieto junto a ele. Lembro-me de tudo!  
  
« Por fim, nasceste, e quando te vi embrulhado nos cobertores nos braços da parteira que Lucius chamara á última hora, desatei a chorar. Sabes, Draco, o meu maior sonho sempre fora ser mãe e, após tantas horas de sofrimento, tinha-te por fim ali comigo. E no exacto momento que te tive nos braços, o teu pai e Markus entraram no quarto. Lucius debruçou-se sobre nós e anunciou o teu nome, com o maior orgulho. Já o teu avô, sempre com ar muito sério, dirigiu-se para a janela e observou a rua exterior. Ele parecia hipnotizado com algo e tanto eu como Lucius olhámo-lo, confesso, um pouco receosos. O teu pai perguntou-lhe o que é que se passava...e Markus disse algo que me tem acompanhado durante 20 anos, tendo-se tornado cada vez mais forte desde o dia em que partiste para Hogwarts: "Brilliatus".»  
  
- E o que é que isso tem a ver com o caso? –perguntou Draco, interrompendo as memórias da mãe.  
  
- Acalma-te, filho, estou quase lá!  
  
« Eu vi bem o olhar que Lucius deitou ao seu pai: como se ele fosse um louco que necessitava de ajuda urgente! Eu olhei para ti e tu estavas de olhos bem abertos, a observar-me também, e tive a estranha sensação que aquilo tinha algo a ver contigo. Mas como sei que sou muito pessimista, nem liguei. Preferia estar enganada, claro!  
  
Numa voz pausada, Markus explicou-nos que Brilliatus era o nome de uma estrela, a mais brilhante de todas. Para além disso, é uma que não aparece todas as noites: apenas em períodos indistintos a podemos ver, tanto que pode demorar uma semana como um século para a vermos de novo. Ele não sabia o porquê; contou-nos que é um dos muitos mistérios do Universo. Mas para bruxos, ela simboliza a traição ou quebra de tradições.  
  
Markus calou-se naquele momento e Lucius perguntou-lhe o que é que a Brilliatus tinha a ver com aquela noite. Acho que, sendo filho dele, o teu pai já deveria saber que ele aproveita tudo para fazer previsões do futuro.»  
  
- O avô prevê o futuro?! –questionou Draco, incrédulo. A única coisa parecida que conhecera fora a Professora Trelawney, mas como não era de fiar, sempre acreditou que a previsão do futuro não passava de uma treta.  
  
- Agora não, mas já exerceu esse ofício e posso-te dizer que ele era muito bom nisso! Por isso é que foi tão chocante para nós...  
  
« Markus avançou até ti e pude ver os seus olhos: estavam parados, como se estivesse hipnotizado! Senti a minha respiração acelerar e o meu coração bater mais forte assim que ele colocou a grande e enrugada mão em cima da tua pequenina cabeça . É uma estranha imagem, Draco, acredita em mim! Lucius olhou o pai, espantado mas receoso com aquilo que se iria seguir, quando, de repente, Markus falou:  
  
- Vejo traição na sua vida! Esta criança irá seguir o seu coração...e apunhalar a família pelas costas. Tudo aquilo que se esperar dele irá cair por terra a partir do momento em que a Brilliatus regressar! »  
  
Narcisa suspirou de novo e baixou os olhos, como se aquela história lhe carregasse na alma durante 20 anos e fosse um alívio, por fim, extraí-la de si.  
  
- O teu pai nunca quis aceitar aquilo que Markus lhe dissera! –continuou a mulher, agarrando a mão do filho –Chamou-o mentiroso e, como ele insistia, trancou-o num lar de idosos, para não ter de ouvir as terríveis previsões. Mas eu bem via o receio que sempre acompanhou Lucius ao longo de todos estes anos! Tentou ensinar-te os seus princípios à força, para nunca te esqueceres daquilo que, para ele, era o correcto e proibiu-me de tocar no assunto, fosse com quem fosse...principalmente contigo.  
  
« Entretanto, cresceste e entraste em Hogwarts. Todas as noites, antes de se deitar, Lucius espreitava o céu nocturno à procura de um ponto extremamente brilhante. Assim que eu ouvia um suspiro, sabia que não havia sinal da Brilliatus. E que, por muito que negasse, Lucius tinha receio que a profecia fosse verdadeira.  
  
Até que, há uma semana atrás, eu vi aquela estrela no céu. O teu pai desistira de a procurar e só reparou nela umas noites depois, por obra do acaso. Ele não queria acreditar, mas Markus havia já feito inúmeras previsões correctas. Chegou mesmo a visitá-lo no lar para falarem os dois...mas terminaram a discutir, como vem sendo hábito desde o dia em que vieste ao mundo.»  
  
Draco sentia o coração bater mais forte agora que a mãe lhe revelara toda a história. Olhou-a nos olhos.  
  
- Então isso significa... –começou o rapaz.  
  
- Significa –Narcisa não deixou o filho terminar –que tanto eu como o teu pai esperávamos já algo do género de ti. Mas Lucius nunca o quis aceitar e reagiu da forma lamentável que conhecemos...  
  
""  
  
- Eu já te avisei, Lucius –a voz rouca e pausada de Markus fez-se ouvir na enorme sala de jantar dos Malfoys, a qual não havia ainda sido abandonada por pai e filho –escusas de te esforçar muito para que o teu filho deixe de andar com essa rapariga e não te atraiçoe um dia!  
  
- Aquele patife já me atraiçoou agora mesmo! E, claro, o pai nunca se engana a prever o futuro, não é? É sempre perfeito em todos os sentidos!  
  
Lucius olhava, com um sorriso irónico no rosto, para um pedaço de papel que tinha nas mãos. O velho conhecia bem aquela expressão malvada e não gostou dela. Sabia bem que aquilo que estava escrito nas estrelas não poderia ser alterado; fosse o que fosse que o filho andava a tramar, iria sair vencido.  
  
Aclarou a voz, pronto para o fazer mudar de ideias, mas o patriarca Malfoy não o deixou sequer soltar um som.  
  
- Draco é um Malfoy, sangue puro, herdeiro de uma das famílias de feiticeiros mais antigas do Reino Unido. Acha que eu iria deixá-lo vir um dia a casar com uma rapariga como aquela Granger? Acha que eu o ia deixar estragar uma tradição que dura há já séculos? Não...  
  
- Tu não entendes, parvalhão?? Não é apenas a tradição que está em jogo, é algo mais perigoso para ti que isso... esta paixão é apenas o começo de tudo!  
  
Mas Lucius não o ouviu. Fechou o punho direito, sentido o papel amarrotar- se na sua mão. Tinha planos formados na sua vil mente e não estava disposto a deixar a profecia cumprir-se.  
  
- Ele vai arrepender-se! É apenas uma questão de tempo!  
  
""  
  
Apesar de o Natal nunca ter sido uma época muito importante para Draco, aquele fora, sem dúvida alguma, o pior de todos. A discussão e o murro que recebera do pai estavam ainda demasiado perto para serem esquecidos. E a raiva pela prima também...  
  
Recolhera-se no quarto após conversar com a mãe e não saíra de lá o resto do dia que já passara. A fome não superava a humilhação, a raiva, o ódio, o desespero...o amor. A princípio, Draco quisera culpar Hermione de tudo aquilo que ocorrera naquele dia, mas em breve desistiu da ideia. Se havia um culpado naquela história, era ele: fora ele quem se apaixonara por quem não devia, quem não tivera cuidado com o que fazia e quem havia escolhido aquele caminho. Apenas Draco poderia ser o culpado da sua própria desgraça.  
  
Mas para além de sentir raiva de si próprio, estava também furioso com Leigh. Porque é que tivera de contar tudo a Lucius? Durante a conversa que tiveram ao longo da distribuição de presentes, tivera esperança que ela não queria revelar a verdade ao tio...  
  
- Draco, estás aí?  
  
- Não, morri! –gritou ele, deixando toda a fúria que sentia pela prima sair de dentro de si. Como é que Leigh se atrevia a ainda lhe dirigir a palavra?  
  
A porta abriu-se e a cara coberta pelas madeixas negras do cabelo da prima surgiu por detrás dela.  
  
- Tenho de me lembrar de colocar um feitiço na porta... –resmungou ele, entredentes.  
  
- Temos de conversar.  
  
Draco encarou-a, furiosamente, assim que ela entrou no quarto. Para piorar a situação, via bem a expressão nervosa que Leigh ostentava na sua bela face. Não se admiraria se saísse fumo das suas orelhas –estava fulo!  
  
- Primo, deixa-me falar contigo!  
  
- Falar comigo? –gritou o rapaz, sem se mexer do mesmo sítio –Como é que tiveste a coragem de ir contar ao meu pai coisas sobre a minha vida pessoal? Se eu gosto ou não da Hermione é um problema meu, entendes?  
  
- Mas Draco...  
  
- Queres saber uma coisa, Leigh? Por vezes, enquanto estava contigo, convencia-me que eras um pouco diferente da maioria das pessoas que constituem a nossa família: achava que eras sensível a assuntos como o amor! Afinal enganei-me, não passas de uma cobra sempre desejosa de espalhar o teu veneno!  
  
- Mas porque é que me dizes isso, Draco? –a rapariga parecia começar a ficar bastante assustada –Eu não sou nenhuma cobra, eu sou sensível, sim! Aliás, tu nem imaginas...  
  
- Se tu tivesses coração, tinhas-me entendido e tinhas deixado o meu pai fora deste assunto!  
  
- Mas eu tenho coração!!  
  
Draco não queria ouvir mais. O ódio tomava conta dele a pouco e pouco, da maneira mais perigosa possível. Ele sabia que se Leigh não abandonasse aquele quarto se arriscava a levar um valente estalo na cara. Por isso, agarrou-a por um braço e colocou-a fora da divisão com brutidão, sem sequer resistir a ser cruel:  
  
- Antes, eu achava que este seria o Natal mais maravilhoso que eu alguma vez vivera; agora, graças a ti, sei que foi o pior de todos. Eu estava errado, Leigh! Esta situação tem um culpado, mas não sou eu –apenas podes ser tu!  
  
""  
  
A neve deixara de cair e o sol espreitava por entre as nuvens. As ruas estavam desertas. E apenas um jovem coberto por um manto negro se movimentava naquele bairro. Draco Malfoy!  
  
Os pensamentos do dia anterior permaneciam na sua mente, a raiva, o ódio, não se dissolviam. E ele estava ali, à porta da casa de Hermione, por causa disso: sabia que o pai faria tudo para acabar com aquela história e receava que acontecesse algo de mau à rapariga. Tinha de a avisar!  
  
Avançou para a porta do prédio e tocou à campainha, mas o silêncio foi o único que lhe respondeu. Mas sabia que era ali! Conseguira roubar o mapa de Leigh, aquele que os Maloneys tanto gabavam, e fora fácil descobrir a morada dela. Será que não estava em casa?  
  
Experimentou um feitiço, mas a porta não se moveu um milímetro. Claro, aquelas portas haviam sido enfeitiçadas para nenhum "Alohomora" as poder abrir e alguém mal-intencionado invadir a propriedade alheia. E agora, que iria fazer?  
  
- Quer entrar?  
  
Draco mirou a mulher que lhe falara. Pelo aspecto, sem o comum manto até aos pés, parecia ser Muggle. Mas o mais estranho de tudo era a sua semelhança com Hermione: os mesmos cabelos encaracolados, os mesmos olhos afectuosos, o mesmo sorriso nervoso. Seria da família Granger?  
  
- Obrigada! –disse ele por fim, achando que era melhor aproveitar a oportunidade. E entrou no edifício, segurando a porta que a mulher lhe deixara aberta.  
  
O átrio era enorme e decorado com inúmeras plantas. Draco virou-se em direcção à porta esquerda, mas a mulher chegara primeiro... e parou mesmo antes de introduzir a chave nela.  
  
- Mas...que é isto?  
  
Ele aproximou-se melhor e viu aquilo que a intrigava. Claramente se percebia que a porta do apartamento estava apenas encostada. Mas o pior cenário surgiu assim que ambos abriram a porta: a sala, a primeira divisão da casa, encontrava-se totalmente desarrumada, com cadeiras no chão, sofás fora do lugar e uma jarra partida no chão. De Hermione, não havia sinais.  
  
- Oh, meu Deus! –gemeu a mulher, olhando impotente para tudo –A minha filha!!  
  
- Não poderá ter saído? –questionou Draco, querendo afastar maus pensamentos.  
  
- Eu combinei com a Hermione que viria agora, logo de manhã, para a ajudar e ela disse-me que não ia sair...ia ficar à minha espera! Oh, meu Deus, meu Deus...  
  
A mãe de Hermione correu pela casa, provavelmente na esperança de que a filha ainda lá se encontrasse, mas o rapaz loiro duvidava de tal coisa. E se já estava receoso de tal, mais convencido ficou quando deu uns passos pela sala e pisou algo. Era um pequeno botão negro, com a letra "M" gravada.  
  
- Que é isto? –murmurou ele, apontando-o na direcção da janela. Um raio luminoso fê-lo brilhar.  
  
E então ele lembrou-se. Sim, ele conhecia aqueles botões...e relembrava-se onde os vira. Surpreso com a descoberta, guardou o pequeno objecto no bolso do manto e desapareceu, sem qualquer aviso à mãe de Hermione. Havia algo que lhe acabava de surgir... mas isso deixara-o ainda mais preocupado com a situação.  
  
Continua...  
  
N/A: bem, peço imensas desculpas pelo tempo que levou a actualizar, mas OK... espero que não esteja por aí ninguém com um pau para me bater! O que eu tenho mesmo de dizer é que há muita coisa que vai correr... sei que podem pensar que a profecia não tem muito a ver com a situação actual, mas vai ter influências próximas... Como sempre, obrigada a toda a gente que lê a fic e faz valer o trabalho enorme que isto dá; principais agradecimentos para BabyAngel (ainda bem que a tua net já voltou! XD), Taty M. Potter (desculpa chora , mas é que eu tenho de dar algum suspense à trama, não é? Oh, espero que não te desiludas assim... eu sei que levo bastante tempo, mas que ela tem fim, tem), JanePotter (é, acho bem que não digas! Uahahaha... ), Nostalgi Camp (espero que ainda vivas por agora =D), Rita- Granger (pobre Leigh, cria tantas inimizades! O novo capítulo está aqui, espero que gostes) e Pandora (o bloqueio já passou agora?? Ai que eu choro outra vez!! Ah, eu também gosto do velho... meti-o cá para o Lucius levar nas orelhas, basicamente. XD).  
  
Beijos a todos que por aqui passam, espero que tenham gostado e que regressem quando surgir a próxima actualização!  
  
Próximo capítulo: quem levou Hermione? Onde está ela? Será que Draco vai enfrentar tudo para a salvar? Será que não pode contar com ninguém entre toda aquela gente? 


	13. Conflito final: Malfoy vs Malfoy

Disclaimer: personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling, bla,bla,bla...  
  
...  
  
- Anda lá, vais ficar contente com o que tenho para ti!  
  
O homem torceu os lábios enquanto seguia o companheiro pela escadaria negra e suja que levava à cave da Mansão Malfoy. Não sabia o que é que o outro queria dele, mas esperava que fosse coisa boa. A sua disposição não era das melhores após as revelações do dia anterior.  
  
- Não estejas com essa cara! –riu o homem da frente, maldosamente –Quando vires a pérola que te trouxe esta noite, até te nasce uma alma nova!  
  
Os degraus terminaram e o da frente apontou o fio de luz que saía da sua varinha para um canto da cave bafienta. No chão de cimento, coberto de pó e pequenas aranhas, encontrava-se alguém: uma jovem rapariga de caracóis castanhos, olhos amedrontados e expressão furiosa.  
  
- Ligadura Total do Corpo. Daqui ela não sai!  
  
O segundo homem sorriu vitoriosamente.  
  
- Não acredito! Tu? Tu trouxeste-a até aqui? Mas como sabias...?  
  
- Tenho os meus métodos! –explicou o outro –No entanto, foi complicado, sabes? Para já, o Natal foi na casa dela e a festa só terminou de madrugada, daí que só a tenhas cá hoje; depois, ela deu luta, e não foi pouca! A casa ficou toda de pernas para o ar e eu ainda levei um tabefe e umas arranhadelas!  
  
- Acho que superaste aquilo que sempre pensei possível de ti. Surpreendeste- me positivamente.  
  
Os dois homens olharam a rapariga caída no chão e sorriram maldosamente. Hermione desejava poder fugir daquele lugar tenebroso, mas os olhos eram tudo aquilo que ela podia mover.  
  
- Chegou a hora, menina! Ninguém te mandou andares por aí a desviar o meu filho para maus caminhos!  
  
""  
  
Draco materializara-se frente ao portão da sua casa. Atravessara o jardim a correr e entrou no hall de rompante. Olhou à sua volta, mas não viu vivalma; apertou com força o botão que tinha nas mãos e o coração começou a bater com mais força. Mas será que nunca estava ninguém em casa quando ele precisava?  
  
- Primo? Onde estiveste?  
  
Leigh surgiu na escadaria, com a mesma expressão do dia anterior. A fúria regressou a Draco e correu até ela.  
  
- Onde é que ele está, Leigh?  
  
- Quem, de quem é que tu estás a falar?  
  
- Não te armes em sonsa comigo porque eu já percebi o jogo todo! Não ficaste satisfeita em contares apenas ao meu pai, pois não? Sua cobra...  
  
- Draco, tu deves estar a delirar! –a rapariga estava já furiosa e, apesar de não querer, Draco achava que tal não era uma actuação –Mete na tua cabeça: eu não...  
  
- CALA-TE!! –gritou ele –Já percebi que o teu querido papá também já está metido nisto tudo! Mas porque é que não te dedicas apenas a escrever a novidade em todas as paredes de Inglaterra?  
  
O queixo de Leigh caiu com o espanto.  
  
- O meu pai?! Mas o que é que o meu pai tem a ver com isto?  
  
- Vês isto aqui? –Draco colocou o botão que encontrara na casa de Hermione mesmo em baixo do nariz da prima –Só mesmo o teu pai para usar estes botões! Poderia reconhecê-los em qualquer lugar; ainda para mais, eu vira- os na manhã de Natal, quando estávamos a receber os presentes! Este aqui veio da casa da Hermione e para tua informação, ela desapareceu e a casa estava de pernas para o ar!  
  
- Mas que barulheira é esta? Já não se pode descansar nesta casa?  
  
Narcisa surgiu junto a eles, atraída pelos berros furiosos do filho. O rapaz acalmou-se um pouco, mas não o suficiente para revelar tudo à mãe. Não sabia quais os planos que Lucius tinha reservados para Hermione, mas não eram bons, pela certa! E com Niko do seu lado, por muito idiota que ele fosse, a situação poderia ainda tornar-se pior do que já era!  
  
- A mãe sabe onde está o pai? –perguntou Draco, tentando conter a fúria que sentia há já tanto tempo.  
  
- Ele saiu da mesa com o meu irmão, ouvi falar da cave... Mas devo ter ouvido mal, o que é que eles quereriam de lá? É só pó e aranhas... ninguém lá entra há anos!  
  
A mulher teve de se desviar quando o filho passou por ela a correr, sendo logo seguido pela prima.  
  
- Mas que estás tu aqui a fazer? –perguntou Draco, assim que chegou à porta da cave e percebeu que Leigh se encontrava atrás dele.  
  
- Tenho todo o direito de aqui estar! Se o meu pai está envolvido nisto, seja lá então o que for, eu posso muito bem estar aqui contigo!  
  
- És muito falsa! –rosnou o rapaz, abrindo a porta –Se julgas que me enganas outra vez, podes muito bem tirar essas ideias da cabeça! Todo este jogo correu muito bem para ti, não foi? E agora que eu descobri tudo queres acompanhar-me até lá abaixo para o meu pai e o teu pensarem que és muito inteligente e corajosa! Muito bem, Leigh, muito bem!  
  
Os olhos azuis de Leigh ficaram encobertos com a dor que ela sentia ao ouvir aquelas palavras frias e duras, mas ele não queria saber aquilo que a prima sentia ou deixava de sentir. Draco fez um fio de luz incidir da sua varinha e avançou pela escuridão adentro, descendo os degraus que o conduziam à cave da casa. Não notou a presença de alguém atrás de si, concluindo então que a rapariga não o estaria a acompanhar. Melhor assim!  
  
- Que experimentamos primeiro nela? Que tal um Imperio, para a fazer estrangular-se a si mesma?  
  
A voz maldosa de Lucius era cada vez mais audível. O coração de Draco disparou, batendo fortemente contra as suas costelas –batidas de ódio, de ansiedade. Cerrou os dentes e apertou com força a varinha que tinha nos dedos, com mais força que nunca. Ele que se atrevesse a magoar Hermione! Tornar-se-ia imediatamente o saco de pancada do rapaz, no qual ele descarregaria toda a fúria que sentia há já uns tempos atrás.  
  
Uma luz fraca via-se agora com mais intensidade e Draco sabia que os degraus estavam já a chegar ao fim. O receio do cenário que ia encontrar era cada vez maior... mas pouco mais tempo durou!  
  
- Talvez tenha agora chegado o momento da vingança, Granger! –falou Lucius, elevando a varinha –Para a próxima vez pensa melhor... se houver uma próxima vez!  
  
- Quieto!!  
  
Malfoy olhou o filho, espantado. Que estaria Draco ali a fazer, com a varinha apontada a ele?  
  
- Que estás tu a fazer, rapaz? –questionou ele, com voz suave e perigosa.  
  
Draco olhou à sua volta. O espaço pequeno e mal iluminado parecia pior do que aquilo que era na realidade, com aquela guerra prestes a eclodir ali mesmo. Observando um dos cantos, viu Hermione, imóvel, estendida no chão. Não existiam mais sinais de presença humana ali!  
  
- Acho que deverias pousar essa varinha!  
  
- Nunca! Você está zangado comigo, pai, porque é que a quer magoar a ela? Hermione não tem culpa de nada... Porque é que a quer magoar?  
  
- Será mesmo necessário responder à tua pergunta?  
  
A ironia na sua voz era facilmente detectável e Draco sentiu a fúria crescer dentro de si. Lucius avançou para o filho, lentamente. Alarmada, no canto da cave, Hermione olhava os dois.  
  
- Nem mais um passo, está a ouvir?  
  
- Draco, tu não eras capaz de fazer nada! Eu sou teu pai!  
  
- Não tente pôr-me à prova!! –gritou Draco, furioso –Você sabe perfeitamente que eu sou capaz de o fazer! Durante toda a minha vida tentou levar-me por caminhos errados, para fazer de mim uma cópia de si! Pois bem, eu tenho novidades: eu não quero ser igual a si, entende? Quero ter a minha própria vida, sem tê-lo a si a chatear-me a cabeça com aquilo que devo ou não fazer, quero esquecer toda a porcaria que fez, que é a única coisa que sabe fazer!!  
  
- Espero que tenhas consciência com quem estás a falar! –o sorriso de Lucius ia desaparecendo da sua face –Se me conheces, deve saber que nada me custa enfeitiçar-te em grande para aprenderes a ter maneiras...  
  
- Isso mostra bem a escumalha que você é! Fique a saber que eu também não tenho qualquer problema em lhe lançar um feitiço!  
  
- Que engraçado, eu também não!  
  
Draco parou, sentido a varinha de Niko apontada às suas costas. A situação estava a ficar fora do controlo: dois homens adultos e poderosos contra um rapaz de 20 anos.  
  
- Sabia que me conseguiu enganar bem enganado? –confessou ele, esboçando um sorriso trocista –Sempre pensei que era a versão masculina da minha mãe!  
  
- Narcisa é um pobre diabo! –Niko colocou-se frente ao sobrinho, sem nunca deixar de lhe apontar a varinha –Ela precisava de aprender certas lições! É a vergonha da família!  
  
- Não acha que deveria mais ser ao contrário? Talvez seja a minha mãe quem tem as atitudes correctas...  
  
- Deves achar que és um santo caído do altar! –riu Lucius, colocando-se ao lado do maldoso cunhado.  
  
- Não, não sou! –respondeu o rapaz –Apenas aprendi a distinguir o que é certo do que é errado!  
  
- Queres saber uma coisa? –tornou Niko, preparando-se para o combate –Não gosto do teu tom, da tua atitude, não gosto de ti! E talvez seja a altura de apanhares umas certas palmadas... Cru...  
  
- Expelliarmus!  
  
Niko e a sua varinha voaram até ao outro canto da cave. Lucius seguiu-o com o olhar, espantado, e Draco virou-se para trás: da escuridão surgiu Leigh, também ela com a varinha em riste. Hermione cada vez percebia menos do que se estava a passar.  
  
- Leigh?! –perguntou Draco, também ele espantadíssimo com a presença da prima –Que estás aqui a fazer? Que fizeste tu?  
  
- Eu defendi-te, paspalho!  
  
- Mas porquê? –insistiu ele, sem compreender aquilo que se passava –Depois de tudo aquilo que fizeste, depois de me tramares com o meu pai...  
  
- Desculpa? –interrompeu Lucius, rindo maldosamente, enquanto estendia a mão para ajudar Niko a levantar-se do chão –A Leigh tramou-te comigo? Essa não entendi...  
  
Os olhos de Draco voaram do pai para a prima –para os olhos magoados da prima. E foi então que Draco, por fim, percebeu aquilo que Leigh lhe desejava contar desde o dia de Natal:  
  
- Não foste tu... não foste tu quem contou ao meu pai que eu...  
  
A rapariga baixou a cabeça e acenou negativamente. E Draco sentiu algo que nunca antes pensara vir a sentir um dia: remorsos. Leigh nunca o traíra e ele desprezara-a, sem se importar com aquilo que ela queria dizer.  
  
- Oh, que amoroso! –troçou Lucius, aproximando-se do casal, juntamente com o cunhado –Afinal, não precisávamos de nos preocupar; Draco pensava que fora Leigh quem me contara a verdade. E eu com medo que ele desconfiasse de ti!  
  
- Como é que o tio poderia saber? Eu nunca falei de nada... e você estava comigo à mesa quando tudo aconteceu!  
  
- Bastou escrever um pequeno bilhete a Lucius a contar as aventuras amorosas do seu único filho... mas primeiro, dar uma olhada pelo diário da minha filha, como podes imaginar!  
  
- O pai andou a ler o meu diário?? –gritou Leigh, furiosa com a atitude do homem.  
  
Niko exibiu um sorriso trocista, mas Lucius não deixou a conversa terminar:  
  
- Meus amigos, a conversa está a ser muito interessante, mas ainda temos todos muito para fazer! –Malfoy apontou a sua varinha a Hermione e sorriu maldosamente para o filho –É tempo de veres a tua "amiguinha" sofrer um pouco às minhas mãos! Crucio!  
  
No canto da cave, Hermione começou a tremer sem parar. Não se ouvia um único som, mas Draco sabia que ela gritava com todas as suas forças por detrás do feitiço que a paralisava. Se estivesse perto o suficiente dela, poderia ver a dor terrível que sentia no seu olhar.  
  
- Pare com isso! –gritou ele, apontando a varinha ao pescoço do pai.  
  
- Custa? A quem será que custa mais?  
  
Lucius fez um gesto com a varinha e Hermione parou de tremer. Lágrimas de dor escorriam pelas suas faces, mas Draco não as viu. Apenas conseguia observar a figura do pai, distorcida pela raiva que sentia por ele.  
  
Sentiu o tio aproximar-se na sua direcção, mas Leigh não deixou o pai atingir o seu objectivo: fez cordas saírem da sua varinha e estas prenderam Niko ao tecto da cave. Os dois Malfoys encararam-se furiosamente, de varinhas apontadas um ao outro. A rapariga aproximou-se do primo, mas este repeliu-a.  
  
- Não, Leigh, isto é um assunto entre o meu pai e eu!  
  
- Até é de admirar que não queiras ajuda! Nunca consegues fazer nada por ti mesmo!  
  
- Pois está muito enganado, desta vez! –rosnou Draco, aproximando-se –Posso ter herdado muitos dos seus defeitos, mas pode crer que a cobardia não foi um deles! Você é um cobarde, em vez de me enfrentar ou assumir às pessoas que o seu filho se apaixonou por Hermione Granger, prefere magoá-la ou fazer-lhe algo muito pior, amaldiçoando-a para ela não se poder defender, não é?  
  
- Tu não me provoques! –disse Lucius, como quem cospe algo desagradável –Nem sabes daquilo que eu sou capaz de te fazer!  
  
- Mate-me! Mate-me –eu sei que é isso que você quer! Estive 20 anos na sua companhia a ser maltratado por si, enquanto me enchia a cabeça de mentiras e utilizava a violência para mas introduzir. Pois fique sabendo que estou pelos cabelos consigo, com aquilo que faz, com aquilo que diz, com aquilo que pensa... Tenho nojo de si!! Preferia vê-lo morto a dizer que tenho um pai como você!  
  
A maldição Cruciatus atingiu Draco no exacto momento em que proferiu tais palavras. O rapaz caiu ao chão enquanto gritava de dor e a prima corria para o ajudar. Lucius já não se ria –o ódio distorcia toda a sua face.  
  
- Vê aquilo que lhe digo? –riu Draco fracamente quando o feitiço foi retirado –Prefere fazer isto a combater-me de outro modo!  
  
- Julgas que sou apenas capaz desta ninharia? Posso fazer-te muito pior... a ti e à Granger ali do canto!  
  
- Hermione não é para aqui chamada! Vá lá, mostre-me aquilo que sabe fazer!  
  
Ouviu Leigh respirar mais depressa, mas não estava nada nervoso! Tal desaparecera e dera lugar à maior e mais violenta fúria que alguma vez sentira. Estava preparado para enfrentar o pai.  
  
Lucius ergueu a varinha e apontou-a ao filho; este conseguiu ainda ouvir as palavras que o homem tinha em mente pronunciar: Avada Ke... Mas nem precisou de pensar naquilo que devia fazer! Draco dirigiu um Expelliarmus ao pai, sendo de seguida lançado um Petrificus Totalus por parte de Leigh. Lucius voou pelo ar e aterrou no chão, rígido como uma pedra. Dali já não saía!  
  
- Depressa, não há tempo a perder! –avisou a prima, retirando o feitiço que prendia Hermione.  
  
Sob o olhar furioso e as blasfémias de Niko, que continuava suspenso no tecto, Draco correu também para junto das duas raparigas. Leigh ajudava a morena dos caracóis, que ainda estava meio atordoada, a levantar-se.  
  
- Hermione! –chamou ele docemente –Estás bem?  
  
Ela não lhe respondeu: respirando com alguma dificuldade, perdeu os sentidos nos braços do loiro. Leigh observou-os enquanto Draco pegava em Hermione ao colo.  
  
- É melhor tirá-la daqui! Já sofreu demasiado –o rapaz olhou furioso para o tio, vermelho de fúria –Acompanhas-me, Leigh?  
  
A jovem acenou com a cabeça e seguiu o primo pelas escadas que os levavam para fora daquela cave, deitando um olhar magoado para o pai e para o tio petrificado. Apenas queria pensar que fora um sonho, mas era a dura realidade: Niko não era o pai que ela sonhava que era!  
  
No entanto, as surpresas do dia não tinham ainda acabado! Assim que os dois primos e uma desmaiada Hermione chegaram à porta que separava a cave do resto da mansão, foram surpreendidos por dois feiticeiros de expressões duras que lhes barraram o caminho. Atrás deles, Narcisa Malfoy parecia à beira de um ataque de nervos, sendo apoiada por Markus.  
  
- Somos feiticeiros do Ministério da Magia –informou um dos desconhecidos –Foi-nos fornecida a informação que foram aqui executadas duas maldições imperdoáveis num curto espaço de tempo. Por ordem do Ministro, temos de levar o culpado. A pena é a prisão em Azkaban...  
  
""Continua...  
  
N/A: Olá! Bom, espero que me desculpem pela demora imensa! E pelo facto de, muito provavelmente estarem à espera de um "conflito" maior, acabou tudo muito depressa. Faltam apenas dois capítulos para o final desta fic, mas tenho algo importante para vos comunicar: irei de férias em Agosto e apenas estarei de volta para Setembro. Portanto, durante esse mês, não vão poder existir actualizações. Pode ser que consiga ainda postar um capítulo antes de ir embora, mas achei melhor avisá-los para o caso de não poder!  
  
Obrigada a todos aqueles que lêem e continuam a acompanhar esta história, e quero agradecer especialmente a Pandora, Nostalgi Camp e JanePotter. São as vossas mensagens que fazem com que eu tenha vontade de continuar a postar. Beijos a todos e boas férias!  
  
Próximo capítulo: Leigh e Draco têm assuntos a tratar... só assim poderão enfim descansar! 


	14. Reconciliações

****

Disclaimer: personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling, bla,bla,bla...

...

A neve continuava a cair sem parar. Draco levara as duas raparigas para o seu quarto e deitara Hermione na sua cama, experimentando tudo para a acordar. No entanto, apesar dos seus esforços, a rapariga continuava adormecida.

- Ela está bem? –perguntou Leigh, mantendo-se encostada à secretária.

- Acho que sim... apenas não consigo acordá-la!

As marcas das lágrimas que derramara permaneciam na face branca de Hermione. Draco acariciou-a, sem saber que mais fazer por ela. Porém, sabia que havia algo a fazer pela prima...

- Tu... foi o teu pai quem contou tudo!

- Ainda não posso acreditar em tudo aquilo que ele fez! Andar a ler o meu diário... –queixou-se Leigh, interrompendo as palavras do primo –O pior é que foi a contar tudo ao tio, aliou-se a ele sabendo que estava a aliar-se ao Mal! Sempre achei que não era esse o caminho que ele desejava...

- Mas se ele não tivesse contado tudo... tu terias?

- Oh, primo! –ela abanou a cabeça, esboçando um sorriso matreiro no seu belo rosto –É verdade que eu te disse que o faria caso a escolhesses a ela! Mas é também verdade que eu não o queria fazer! Confesso realmente que tinha esperanças que tivesses medo do teu pai e optasses por esquecê-la e, quem sabe um dia, vires a ficar comigo! Infelizmente, o destino não quis as coisas assim.

Levantou bem o queixo e olhou Draco nos olhos. O seu olhar adquirira um brilho especial.

- O tio Lucius chamou-nos aqui para a Mansão com planos bem formados: pediu-me pessoalmente para te seduzir e fazer-te apaixonar por mim. Era seu desejo que viéssemos um dia a namorar e a formar família juntos, antes que tu escolhesses alguém que não era do seu agrado. E eu aceitei: foi fácil apaixonar-me por ti, Draco, eu ligo muito à beleza física e tenho de admitir que tu és perfeito. Mas cheguei exactamente no momento em que te apaixonaste por outra.

Um triste sorriso surgiu na sua face pálida e o seu primo achou que ela se encontrava à beira das lágrimas. Não sabia que lhe dizer. Sempre pensara que Leigh era igual a Lucius: dura e insensível. Mas agora revelava-lhe um faceta que sempre pensara ser impossível existir num membro da família!

- Somos a enorme vergonha da família! –gracejou ele, sem mais ideias –Um Malfoy e uma Maloney a sofrer por amor; onde o mundo irá parar?

Leigh sorriu e levou a mão ao bolso, de onde retirou uma caixa de pequenas dimensões. Draco olhou-a, espantado e receoso. Que seria aquilo?

- Acabei por não te oferecer presente de Natal! –explicou ela, entregando-lhe a caixinha –Desde que o tio Lucius descobriu a tua paixão por essa rapariga que não me queres ver! Toma... arranjei-a especialmente para ti.

Draco abriu a tampa, receando ver um anel ou algo parecido a repousar no seu interior. Não seria totalmente impossível! No entanto, pôde respirar fundo quando a olhou: em vez de um anel, encontrou um simples círculo de cor bege. Ele franziu o sobrolho e pediu explicações à prima.

- Existem muitas do género no mercado mágico. Ajuda-te a conheceres as tuas emoções! –Leigh aproximou-se e tocou na mão dele –Esse círculo muda de cor conforme aquilo que existe entre duas pessoas. Tu e aquele que te tocar. Esperava ver vermelho quando estivéssemos juntos, mas...

Olhou para a caixa e um sorriso triste, mas conformado, surgiu nos seus lábios. Ao imitá-la, Draco entendeu que o círculo mudava agora do tom bege para um esverdeado.

- Verde já é favorável! –exclamou Leigh, fracamente –Quanto mais forte, maior o sentimento. Acho que este é o início de uma bela amizade! Fico contente por não o ver negro... ódio...

Deu uma pequena palmada nas costas do primo e ia afastar-se quando ele a agarrou por um braço. Não a ia deixar ir assim, havia ainda tanto para dizer!

- Leigh, uma vez que parece que chegámos ambos ao ponto de mandarmos as nossas ideias ás urtigas, acho que chegou o momento de te agradecer e pedir desculpas... _outra vez_! Isto não é normal em mim, acredita, parece-me estranho estar a dizer-te isto com tanta certeza e seriedade, mas... tu _mudaste_, tu provaste que nem toda a minha família é vazia por dentro! Obrigada por não teres dito nada!

- Apenas não o revelei porque gosto de ti! –interrompeu ela de novo –Draco, eu sei que não sou perfeita! Eu olho-me ao espelho, vejo uma rapariga bonita, sim, mas e o resto? Tenho um coração negro, tive uma educação que em muito contribui para isso! Porém, houve algo que aprendi ao longo da vida: o amor é belo e vale lutar e sacrificar-se por ele! E eu amo-te, Draco! Não me interessa ver-te sofrer como iria acontecer se o tio descobrisse tudo...

Um ruído interrompeu o discurso de Leigh. Na cama de Draco, Hermione movia-se levemente, indicando aos dois primos que estava prestes a acordar. A prima de Malfoy achou que em breve teria de os abandonar e apressou-se:

- Não conheço essa rapariga, apenas falei com ela uma vez! Sei que nasceu numa família Muggle e é amiga daquele _Potty-cabeça-de-vento_, mas aquela conversa que tivemos chegou para concluir que ainda poderás ter sorte. Foi uma mentirosa quando me disse que não gostava de ti!

- Como sabes?

- Hum... digamos que as mulheres se entendem umas às outras! Mas ela é uma terrível mentirosa, devia ter umas aulas comigo, para o caso de precisar delas no futuro. Draco, eu utilizei essa mentira em meu próprio proveito; e apenas te digo isto para não começares com ideias esquisitas...

Hermione começou a mover-se com mais intensidade até que abriu os olhos castanhos. Draco olhou-a com ternura e Leigh percebeu que o seu tempo chegara ao fim:

- Adeus, primo! –e saiu do quarto, deixando-os a sós.

O loiro aproximou-se da cama, suavemente. A rapariga sentou-se e observou-o, alarmada.

- O que é que eu estou aqui a fazer? –gemeu, olhando-o aflita e assustada –Tu estás bem? Que aconteceu? Que se passa?

- Já está tudo bem, Hermione, acalma-te! O meu pai já não te pode magoar mais...

- Foste tu! Malfoy, eu vi-te: tu lutaste com o teu pai! Porque é que ele e o outro homem me tinham lá, o que é que se passou entre vocês? Que fazia aquela rapari...

- Foi o Niko, não foi? O homem que acompanhava o meu pai na cave era o mesmo que te raptou!

- Sim! Ele entrou na minha casa, apesar de eu não saber como, na noite de Natal e lutou comigo. Atacou-me pelas costas, quando eu menos esperava! Tentei defender-me, mas ele era mais forte que eu... depois, lembro-me de me terem batido na cabeça e desmaiei. Quando acordei, naquela cave escura e bafienta, não me conseguia mexer e vi os dois chegarem perto de mim, com uma expressão terrível nas suas faces!

Draco passou-lhe a mão pelo rosto, sorrindo ternamente, fazendo de tudo para a acalmar.

- Já acabou tudo! Lucius efectuou por duas vezes uma maldição imperdoável e o Ministério não perdoa! Devia saber que andavam atrás dele depois de ter saído de Azkaban.

- Porque é que foste até lá? Porquê? –interrompeu Hermione, com os olhos a brilharem –Tu podias ter morrido, eu bem ouvi que o teu pai quase te matou! Porque é que foste até lá?

- Eu já te expliquei o porquê! Eu gosto de ti, percebes? Eu _amo-te_! Fiquei totalmente apanhado por ti quando te vi há cerca de uma semana atrás e nunca te consegui esquecer! E segundo a minha mãe, já antes sentia algo, só que nunca o quis admitir. Além disso, parece que era suposto isto acontecer... –Hermione olhou-o curiosa, mas ele não estava para explicações –Não podia deixá-lo fazer-te mal! Tu és a melhor coisa que me aconteceu nestes últimos tempos!

A voz falhou-lhe assim que olhou profundamente para a rapariga à sua frente. A expressão preocupada de Hermione, os pestanudos olhos castanhos, os caracóis castanhos que lhe caíam para a face davam-lhe um belo ar. Nem o lábio cortado, nem as roupas rasgadas e empoeiradas podiam estragar aquela imagem!

Draco sentiu-se como antes: a respiração acelerada, o coração a bater fortemente, os joelhos a tremerem. Aproximou-se lentamente da face dela, tentando não quebrar o contacto visual. Queria beijá-la, queria experimentar a sensação de tocar os seus lábios de novo; pelo seu olhar, percebeu que ela também o desejava. Sentia Hermione cada vez mais perto de si...

- Mal... Draco... –a rapariga pareceu arrepender-se e afastou-se, de olhar magoado –Estou-te imensamente agradecida por me salvares. Por muito que me espante, salvaste-me a vida e devo-te isso! Mas acho que não consigo sentir o mesmo que tu dizes sentir por mim. Durante 7 anos, apenas o ódio existiu entre nós! Como queres que eu... não posso... ainda me dói, entendes?

Hermione levantou-se da cama e Draco foi atrás dela.

- Não, não te entendo! –disse ele, desesperado, vendo que ela estava prestes a fugir de si outra vez –Eu sei que tu mentes, Hermione, e não tentes negar porque eu sei que é verdade: tu sentes algo por mim! Tens é algo que te impede de o admitir! Dor? Aquilo que passou, passou; é tempo de encontrar outro caminho, Hermione! Dessa maneira, nunca conseguirás ser feliz!

- Agradeço-te de novo por teres salvado a minha vida! –Hermione não o conseguiu encarar nos olhos.

Draco esperou que ela dissesse algo mais, mas tal não aconteceu. Em vez disso, a morena apertou melhor o manto rasgado contra si e suspirou profundamente.

- Será que me posso materializar?

- Claro! Ao portão, lá fora... na rua...

Ela avançou até à porta do quarto, mostrando que queria partir o mais depressa possível. Abrindo o armário, Draco retirou um dos seus mantos negros de Inverno e entregou-lho, tentando substituí-lo pelo outro dela rasgado. Timidamente, Hermione aceitou-o, passou-o pelos ombros após um pouco sonoro «Obrigado!» e, sentindo-o perto de si, saiu.

Um pouco receosa por se encontrar na Mansão Malfoy, negra, enorme, moradia de umas das mais antigas e perigosas famílias da História da Magia, avançou pelos corredores frios e escuros. Depois daquilo que Draco fizera naquela manhã, não podia continuar a odiá-lo; não podia continuar a ignorar os sentimentos dele por ela. Contudo, será que não poderia ignorar os seus próprios sentimentos?

- Vais-te mesmo embora? –perguntou ele, assim que chegaram ao portão da Mansão.

Hermione olhou a janela do salão. Sabia que Mrs. Malfoy os observava por detrás da cortina. Devido à distância, não poderia ter a certeza, mas quase podia dizer que a senhora possuía um pequeno e triste sorriso na sua face pálida.

- Tenho de ir! –limpou a cabeça cheia de neve –Adeus, Draco. E obrigada uma vez mais... pelo manto e pela vida!

E com um _pop_ desapareceu, deixando Draco sozinho na rua, no meio do passeio gelado, com a neve a formar pequenos montinhos nos seus ombros e no alto da sua cabeça.

Voltou-se e caminhou de regresso a casa. Viu a prima espreitar também de uma das janelas da torre, mas não lhe interessou. Tivera Hermione tão perto de si e perdera-a uma vez mais. De que lhe servia pensar que ela mentia quando dizia não sentir nada por ele? De que lhe servia que Leigh dissesse que sim, de facto, Hermione mentia? De nada... ela escapava-se sempre...

Entrou na mansão e sacudiu a neve. Era bom estar ali, deixando para trás o frio gelado. Do salão, Narcisa chamou-o e ele respondeu ao pedido, dirigindo-se até ela. A mãe encontrava-se no sofá, ao lado do sogro Markus.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, mãe? –perguntou o rapaz, ao reparar nos olhos húmidos de Narcisa.

- A tua mãe acabou de receber uma carta do Ministério da Magia –explicou o avô, acariciando os cabelos loiros da nora –E tu já sabes como ela é...

Draco agarrou na carta aberta que ficara esquecida no chão e leu-a num instante. Bastou reparar em certas palavras para entender aquilo que transtornara a mulher: Lucius fora levado para Azkaban e iria a julgamento pela dupla utilização de uma Maldição Imperdoável e tentativa de homicídio dentro de dois dias.

- Mas como é que ele o pode ter feito? –chorava Narcisa, borrando a maquilhagem dos olhos com os rios de lágrimas –E a Josey recebeu também uma carta por causa de Niko, parece que ele é acusado de rapto e cúmplice de não sei o quê...

Sentindo-se mal por causa da mãe, Draco não foi capaz de lhe dizer que achava que já era tempo de Lucius pagar por todo o mal que tinha feito! Abraçou-a ternamente, mas nada impediu Markus de falar por sua própria justiça:

- Eu avisei-o que a profecia seria mais forte que os planos idiotas dele! Ele não quis acreditar...

""Continua...

****

N/A: pois é, gente, estou prestes a despedir-me de vocês uma vez mais! O próximo capítulo encerra esta história... esta primeira parte de mais uma história de amor entre os inimigos Draco Malfoy e Hermione Granger, _"As culpadas foram as estrelas"_. Mais explicações da próxima vez que aqui estiver!

Consegui ainda postar, mas agora é que é: eu parto de férias de Verão já neste Sábado, dia 31, e apenas devo voltar em finais de Agosto. O que significa que não devem esperar actualizações durante o próximo mês! Mas eu prometo que vou tentar postar assim que voltar. Fiquem atentos se vos interessar saber...

Como sempre, inúmeros agradecimentos a todos aqueles que leram e continuam a ler esta fic, principalmente: **Formiguinha **(ainda bem que apareceste de novo! Obrigada pela mensagem), **HermioneGrange **(bem, obrigada pelo elogio! E espero que tenhas gostado), **JanePotter **(como sempre, não é? Afinal a Leigh nem foi assim tão mázinha... obrigada, miga!) e claro, **Pandora **(lá no fundo, fundinho... mandei-te um mail agora mesmo. Espero que tenhas umas boa férias e obrigada por passares por aqui).

Por hoje é tudo. Mais uma vez, obrigada!

**__**

Próximo Capítulo: que guardará o destino para Lucius e o seu filho Draco? A resposta apenas pode ser uma...


	15. As culpadas foram as estrelas

****

Disclaimer: personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling, bla,bla,bla...

****

N/A: este capítulo encerra mais uma história de amor entre dois inimigos que eu espero que tenham gostado de ler. Apesar de algumas cenas não me terem saído tão bem como eu queria, eu gostei de a escrever e agradeço imenso a todos aqueles que deixaram as suas mensagens de incentivo para eu continuar a postar. Mil obrigados para (apesar de seres uma chata com os teus pontos, mostraste sempre interesse na fic e agradeço-te imenso por isso), **Slayer Malfoy **(eu realmente não desejo a "orfandade" de ninguém, eheheh! Fico contente que o teu computador esteja melhor e em breve irei ler a tua fic!), **JanePotter **(não se pode facilitar a vida dos homens, não é assim?), o **grupo D/Hr do 3Vassouras **(a quem, injustamente, nunca agradeci, mas também me deram toda a força no fórum) e **todos aqueles que deixaram mensagens **aqui neste espaço! A todos, muito obrigada!

O júri aguardava a chegada do réu, enquanto Narcisa estava à beira de um ataque de nervos. Praticamente obrigara Draco a acompanhá-la, deixando Markus em casa na companhia de Leigh. Josey acompanhara-os também visto que o marido seria julgado logo a seguir a Lucius.

Draco não queria ir! Depois daquilo que o pai fizera, queria tudo menos olhar para a cara dele! Apenas desejava que fosse condenado e mandado para Azkaban. No entanto, Narcisa precisava de companhia e ele foi incapaz de lhe dizer que não –afinal, a mãe ajudara-o muito anteriormente. Agora, era altura de lhe agradecer, ajudando-a também.

- Tragam o prisioneiro! –chamou Cornelius Fudge, que presidia ao julgamento.

Dois Dementors entraram na sala, ladeando Lucius Malfoy. Estava mais pálido que o costume, o seu cabelo louro totalmente despenteado e ostentava uma terrível expressão de ódio! Narcisa olhou-o amargamente, ao passo que Draco preferiu desviar os olhos.

- Lucius Malfoy –anunciou Fudge assim que o homem foi preso na cadeira das correntes –está hoje aqui presente por acusação de utilizar por duas vezes uma Maldição Imperdoável. Já devia saber que esta infracção é muito grave e, tratando-se da sua pessoa, as coisas tornam-se ainda piores! Lembre-se que já esteve detido anteriormente...

- O Ministério está cada vez melhor, Cornelius! –zombou Lucius, com a fúria a crescer cada vez mais dentro de si –Apanharam-me logo!

- Foi-lhe anunciado que estaria sob vigilância máxima. Se se esqueceu de tal, o problema foi totalmente seu! Bom, tem algo a dizer em sua defesa?

Lucius sorriu ironicamente e Draco teve ganas de se levantar e abandonar a sala de julgamento. Mas o ar preocupado e magoado da mãe levaram-no a permanecer quieto no seu lugar.

- Ele _mereceu_! –afirmou o réu, agora sem qualquer sorriso na sua face sem cores –Durante vinte anos fiz tudo por ele e aquele patife trai-me daquela maneira! Sabes, Cornelius, eu lancei-lhe uma Maldição _Cruciatus_, mas garanto-te que conseguia, e devia, ter lançado mais! Não penses que me custa matar o meu próprio filho depois do que ele me fez... _aquilo_ não tem perdão!

Narcisa deixou escorrer uma lágrima pela face maquilhada, mas aquela foi a última que derramou pelo marido. O seu discurso fora demasiado cruel e ela sabia que lhe vinha do fundo do seu coração de pedra –não havia perdão ou desculpas para algo assim. Lucius não era humano... simplesmente, não podia ser!

Estendeu a mão para apanhar a do filho e apertou-a com força. Draco era a única coisa boa que resultara do seu casamento.

- Não chore, mãe –sussurrou o rapaz –Ele não merece mais as suas lágrimas!

Enquanto isso, Fudge observava com toda a atenção o homem à sua frente. Há anos atrás (tempos negros, esses!), ambos haviam sido muito amigos; mas Cornelius era muito ingénuo, apesar do que a sua idade e experiência de vida podiam mostrar, e deixara-se levar, cego, pela fortuna imensa de Malfoy. Como podia ele um dia ter dado a mão a um monstro como ele?

- Ouviram o discurso do réu! –afirmou o Ministro da Magia, após se instalar o silêncio na Sala de Tribunal –Chega então a vez do júri decidir: quem é a favor da condenação de Lucius Malfoy em Azkaban, faça o favor de levantar a mão!

E todos os feiticeiros da bancada do júri ergueram as mãos direitas, com uma expressão dura e fria para com o condenado. Lucius era um homem extremamente desequilibrado e perigoso também, como o seu discurso provara –como poderiam eles deixar alguém assim à solta, tendo ele uma família que há tanto sofria com as suas barbaridades? Não, agora ele não poderia ser perdoado pelas suas acções.

- O júri decidiu! Sendo assim, Lucius Malfoy é acusado das acusações que lhe foram feitas, sendo condenado a uma pena de 10 anos em Azkaban, como pena máxima para uma acção destas! E está encerrada a sessão!

Os Dementors agarraram em Lucius e levantaram-no da cadeira. E ele ria-se; ria-se da sua própria desgraça, como um homem no ponto máximo da insanidade! Nem a força negativa proveniente dos dois seres que o rodeavam acalmavam o seu estado.

Narcisa baixou a cabeça, como que se tentasse esquecer que aquele momento era real! Esperava apenas pelo dia seguinte, quando acordasse sem Lucius a seu lado, a dar ordens e a gritar sem razão, para se alegrar e se dedicar a viver uma nova vida que lhe traria, na certa, mais felicidade que aquela que acabava de findar! Mas quando andasse sozinha pela sua enorme Mansão, não queria pensar que o marido não estava a seu lado por estar a cumprir pena por tentar assassinar o filho de ambos; preferia pensar que ele embarcara numa grande viagem e demoraria a regressar. Não queria pensar que casara com um homem assim!

- Eu vou, Draco!! –gritou Lucius, no meio de duas gargalhadas, enquanto os Dementors o arrastavam para fora da Sala de Audiências –Eu vou mas não esquecerei nunca o que fizeste! E quando eu sair de Azkaban, vais perceber porque é que eu sou um verdadeiro Malfoy e tu não! Irás saber o porquê!!

- _Se_ sair... Lucius! –suspirou Draco, vendo o progenitor ser afastado dele até ao destino que o esperava e merecia –_Se_ chegar a sair de lá!

""

Haviam já passado três dias desde que Lucius fora para Azkaban. Era um pouco esquisito estar em casa sem a presença dele, mas ao mesmo tempo tão... bom!

Niko fora acusado de rapto e cumplicidade com Malfoy, mas uma vez que não atingira o tão grave nível do cunhado, acabou por se ver livre da justiça com seis meses em Azkaban e serviço comunitário à sociedade mágica. Josey e Leigh abandonaram também a Mansão dos familiares, argumentando que tinham familiares na Irlanda que gostariam de visitar ainda antes do fim do ano e passar com eles aquele mesmo dia. Foi magoada que a jovem se despediu do primo, ainda não recuperada do desgosto que tivera com o pai e Draco, mas cheia de esperanças que os tempos futuros fossem melhores. Após tantas zangas e discussões, o jovem Malfoy tinham por fim a prima pelas costas, mas não podia enganar-se a si mesmo: em breve, começou a ser incomodado com as saudades daquela menina mimada e convencida que tanto o ajudara.

Markus acabou por ser convidado por Narcisa para abandonar o lar e ir viver com a família na Mansão. Apesar de um pouco indeciso ao início, o velho homem acabou por concordar –não era do seu agrado deixar a nora e o neto sozinhos naquele momento tão difícil. Mas nem sequer era Draco quem necessitava de ajuda: Mrs. Malfoy ficara bastante abalada com as últimas palavras do marido antes da sua prisão, mas entendia que era tempo de ele pagar por todas as suas maldades.

Agora, por fim, chegara o fim de mais um ano! Apesar de não ser um evento muito comemorado pela família, Markus tivera a ideia de fazer uma festa enorme para dar as boas-vindas ao ano que estava prestes a começar e tanto Narcisa como Draco aceitaram prontamente: era hora de mudar!

Mas nessa última tarde do ano, o jovem tinha algo mais importante a fazer. Conseguira combinar um encontro com Hermione, talvez a principal causa de toda aquela mudança! E escolhera aquele lugar, que ele considerava o mais apropriado para a (talvez) derradeira conversa com a rapariga dos seus sonhos. Um sítio isolado, com vista para o rio, coberto por um suave manto branco da neve que caíra na noite anterior e parara ao amanhecer. Poderia pedir melhor?

- Hum... olá! –sussurrou uma voz nervosa atrás de si. Ela chegara!

Draco virou-se e viu Hermione mesmo atrás de si. Vestia o mesmo manto vermelho que usara na noite em que a vira pela primeira vez após Hogwarts. Voltou a sentir os seus joelhos tremerem.

- Olá! Bem, senta-te aqui! –e indicou o mesmo banco de mármore onde ele se sentava.

- Eu apenas quero saber a razão de teres marcado este encontro e mais nada! Por favor, não demores a situação!

Draco suspirou. De qualquer maneira, já esperava aquela pergunta, mas não estava ainda preparado para lhe responder. No entanto, ao olhar os olhos dela, sentiu a mesma segurança que sentira no momento em que se confessara à mãe. E assim, acabou por lhe contar tudo: a sua paixão, as desavenças com Leigh, a opinião de Narcisa, a profecia de Markus, a luta com Lucius. Falou com total tranquilidade, de uma maneira que nunca falara antes, talvez devido ao mau ambiente que vivia antes em sua casa. E, para seu espanto, Hermione soube ouvi-lo do princípio ao fim, sem o interromper por uma única vez!

- Consegues entender agora? –questionou ele, assim que a sua explicação chegou ao fim –Não sei se a minha mãe tem razão com aquilo que disse, mas sei que gosto mesmo de ti! Tu podes mesmo não acreditar, mas é verdade! Achas que Lucius te faria aquilo que fez se assim não fosse?

- Draco –pela primeira vez, ela falou acerca do assunto que a trouxera àquele local pela primeira vez –como posso eu acreditar que tu te apaixonaste por mim apenas porque me viste num bar após a escola? Fomos inimigos durante sete anos! Sete anos que não posso esquecer! Eu sei, e agradeço-te imenso, que me tenhas salvo a vida, mas... tu apenas gostas de mim porque apareceu uma estrela no céu à hora do teu nascimento!

- Isso não é verdade!

- Acabaste agora mesmo de dizer que estavas destinado a atraiçoar a tua família ao seguires o caminho do amor! Foi aquela estrela que te fez apaixonar por mim, não eu!

- Hermione, a _Brilliatus_ foi apenas o começo de tudo! Foi ela que me fez olhar para ti sem seres uma filha de Muggles ou a melhor amiga do meu inimigo! Tudo o resto... foste tu e apenas tu! Foi a tua graça, a tua doçura e a tua inteligência que tratou de tudo! Quero apenas que saibas a verdade: talvez a minha mãe tenha razão, talvez eu já gostasse antes de ti! Mas hoje, _sei_ que te amo! E se todos merecem uma segunda oportunidade, porque não mereço eu uma?

Ficava cada vez mais escuro à medida que o tempo voava. Hermione olhou as mãos, há muito pousadas no seu colo, suspirou e achou que chegara a altura de confessar aquilo que a atormentava há cerca de nove anos. Aquilo que transportava diariamente na alma e não pudera nunca revelar a ninguém.

- Há algo que tenho de contar... –murmurou ela, sem conseguir olhar Draco nos olhos, sentindo as faces começarem a arder apesar do frio que se fazia sentir naquele fim de tarde –No primeiro dia de Hogwarts, na Cerimónia de Selecção, houve algo em ti que me despertou a atenção! Entende, eu sempre te considerei um rapaz bonito... é verdade! Mas de seguida, foste seleccionado para os Slytherins e aquele teu sorriso sarcástico no teu rosto banhado pela arrogância fez-me questionar acerca do tipo de pessoa que serias tu!

«Ao passar por ti, reparava sempre nesse teu sorriso de superioridade que possuías e só me perguntava porque serias tu assim! Não conhecia essas tuas manias de separares o sangue mágico do não-mágico. Só quando me tornei amiga do Harry e do Ron é que vim a saber melhor quem eras, o que fazias, o que pensavas, de onde vinhas... E senti também que te tornaste ainda mais duro comigo a partir dali! Senti-o...»

As palavras falharam-lhe e Hermione levantou a cabeça para o céu, tentando não reparar no olhar de Draco, que a observava sem sequer abrir a boca.

- Deves saber bem que foste muito bruto e malcriado para comigo! –prosseguiu ela, sempre a mirar o céu –"Sangue de Lama!" era a expressão que mais ouvia vinda de ti quando te aproximavas de mim e atitudes desprezíveis que tiveste comigo e com os meus colegas desapontaram-me imenso! Tal como o ódio que os rapazes sentiam por ti... também não ajudou em nada, eu acreditava nas palavras deles pois eram aqueles que me queriam bem...

«No entanto, lá no fundo, eu não queria acreditar que tu eras assim! Não queria acreditar que por detrás de uma face bonita, estava um autêntico monstro! Harry e Ron acusavam-te de todos os males e convenciam-me da tua maldade, mas era horrível descobrir tanto podre dentro de ti! Desejava acreditar que tu não eras tão mau como te pintavam; mas como poderia eu fazê-lo quando não davas motivos para isso?»

A escuridão tornava-se cada vez mais evidente, mas nenhum deles se moveu sequer! Hermione continuava com os olhos presos ao céu, sentindo-se mais leves por tirar aquele peso de si. Já Draco não queria acreditar no que ouvia: a rapariga que lhe podia ter arruinado a vida acabava de lhe confessar que nunca o odiara tanto como se pensava. Seria aquilo apenas um sonho?

- Ouve... Tentei esquecer com todas as minhas forças aquilo que, para mim, era uma enorme vergonha! Mas foi impossível apagar tudo por completo. Tentei várias aproximações a rapazes, mas nada funcionou... até um momento! _Harry_... –suspirou de novo –Pensei estar apaixonada por ele e ele por mim. Namorámos durante uns meses e consideravam-nos o "casal perfeito"! Mas não foi assim! Confundimos a nossa longa e forte amizade com amor e quase matámos aquilo que nos unia. Eu ainda não posso perdoar por completo ao Harry aquilo que me fez, mas tenho esperanças de vir a esquecer que um dia fui namorada dele! Tentamos empenhar-nos ao máximo para voltarmos à nossa amizade de antes, mas não sei... Só o tempo o dirá!

«Quando te vi naquela noite, no bar, ia tendo um ataque! Estava ainda com Harry, a tentar esquecer os meus pensamentos sobre a tua pessoa, quando tu apareceste e eu avariei mais uma vez! Logo a seguir, senti o cheiro a álcool e desiludi-me de novo! Mas a vida dá tantas voltas que dias mais tarde apareces-me à frente, sem estares bêbado, afirmando que gostavas de mim; segue-se mais tarde a tua prima, afirmando o mesmo, ardendo de ciúmes. E eu não sabia que pensar!»

Por fim, Hermione encarou o rapaz sentado a seu lado. Para sua grande surpresa, um pequeno e verdadeiro sorriso nascia lentamente na sua face.

- Não entendes? –perguntou Draco, colocando uma mão no seu ombro –Eu estava destinado a apaixonar-me por ti e tu por mim! Calhou sermos inimigos a início, mas o amor moveu as nossas vidas até nos cruzarmos. Tu não querias acreditar que eu era um monstro, eu não queria acreditar que te amava... mas as estrelas mostraram-nos a verdade e conduziram-nos a este fim!

Ela encostou a cabeça à mão dele e sorriu lentamente. Por muito estranho que fosse, agora sim, acreditava que Draco estava a ser sincero. As palavras que ele lhe tinha dito... e quanto rapazes tinham já enfrentado pais como Lucius Malfoy por causa de uma rapariga? Tinha medo de sair magoada de novo de uma relação, mas poderia ser ali que residia o seu verdadeiro amor!

Draco sentiu uma alegria imensa envolvê-lo na totalidade assim que sentiu Hermione junto de si. Levou a mão ao bolso do manto e retirou a caixinha que Leigh lhe havia oferecido há uns dias atrás. Sem que a morena entendesse, abriu-a delicadamente e espreitou o círculo das cores do coração –que mudava lentamente para um vermelho que se poderia tornar num tom cada vez mais forte.

- Não me podes dar apenas uma oportunidade? –murmurou ele, com um sorriso, enquanto guardava de novo o presente da prima.

Hermione inclinou-se e uniu os seus lábios aos dele, num beijo pequeno, receoso, mas cheio de emoção e verdadeiro sentimento. Um calor subiu por ambos, aquecendo os seus corpos gelados naquela noite de fim de ano. E apenas as estrelas que se começavam a distinguir cada vez de maneira mais forte no céu presenciaram o selar de um amor proibido e verdadeiro entre duas pessoas que se tinham odiado tanto no passado.

- Eu tinha-te dito que não estava preparada para isto! –segredou ela, afastando-se lentamente dos lábios dele –Mas a vida muda tanto... Draco, eu ofereço-te uma oportunidade para o amor; apenas espero não sairmos ambos magoados!

- Não, Hermione!

Draco mirou a jovem à sua frente, embrulhada nos seus mantos vermelhos, de nariz encarnado devido ao frio que se fazia sentir e de olhos manejados de lágrimas e pareceu-lhe que estava mais bonita que nunca. Mal conseguia acreditar que estava ali, junto a ela, mas sabia que não era somente um sonho bom! Podia não saber ver o futuro, mas uma certeza sobre isso tinha ele:

- As estrelas uniram-nos e não nos irão separar! Penso mesmo que, no nosso caso concreto, podemos mesmo dizer que estamos muito apaixonados e as verdadeiras culpadas... foram as estrelas!

**__**

FIM

****

Mas a história não termina aqui... irão Draco e Hermione ser felizes na sua vida apaixonada? Irá Lucius esquecer a traição do filho? Irá Leigh esquecer a paixão pelo primo? Irá a profecia causar mais mudanças na vida dos Malfoys?

Pois é, meus amigos, decidi que esta história terá uma continuação. Apesar de não poder adiantar já com uma data e ter ainda outros projectos em mente, tenho quase a certeza que o farei. Mas preciso de saber a vossa opinião: qual o destino que vocês queriam que a Leigh Maloney tivesse? Feliz ou infeliz? Aceito quaisquer sugestões e aguardo mensagens!

A todos, obrigada, espero que tenham gostado e... até breve!


	16. Aviso à navegação!

**Aviso à navegação!**

Olá outra vez! Já lá vai um tempinho, hein? X)

Em primeiro lugar, queria agradecer a todos aqueles que ao longo deste tempo foram deixando reviews por esta fic, cada uma delas significou muito para mim. Desde que o site nos deu aquela maravilhosa função que é o "reply" que eu a tenho usado para vos transmitir a minha satisfação pelas vossas mensagens, mas foram ainda muitos aqueles a quem eu não respondi "pessoalmente", outros tantos que não deixaram contacto e queria que todos se certificassem disso! ^_^

Esta mensagem em especial vem devido às mensagens deixadas por _Máira Vivian_ e _Luiz Malfoy_. Antes de mais, para além do típico obrigado, queria pedir desculpas por levar tanto tempo a responder, mas como não tinha maneira de vos contactar, foi preciso a cabeça pensar muito até me lembrar de deixar um aviso aqui – eu já avisei que a minha cabeça funciona a carvão! XD

Sobre a sequela, aqui é que vêm as más notícias… eu tenho o plot montado desde que escrevi o último capítulo desta fic e comecei inclusive a escrevê-la há cerca de três anos atrás (tanto tempo já?!). No entanto, não gostei muito do resultado e acabei por tirar uma pausa, comecei a trabalhar noutros projectos, fui-me envolvendo em novas teorias...

Já estão a ver o resto da história, certo? =P

Como se isso não bastasse, depois de ler o "Deathly Hallows" consegui finalmente entender que o Lucius Malfoy pode ser um Devorador da Morte temível, mas ele é um esposo e pai dedicado – por isso confesso que me custa um pouco voltar a escrever algo baseado na ideia em que ele liga apenas ao seu próprio umbigo e que seria capaz de realizar as coisas mais atrozes à sua família (atender ao facto que "custar", para mim, não é sinónimo de "impossível" XD).

Por isso, com imensas desculpas para todos aqueles que ainda podiam esperar pela sequela, é muito pouco provável que ela venha a ver a luz do dia num futuro próximo! Porque, se para além das questões acima mencionadas, adicionarmos os factos que sofro constantemente de bloqueios criativos e que a faculdade não me dá tempo para nada além dos estudos, o resultado não é muito positivo! Mais uma vez, peço desculpas a quem ainda poderia estar interessado! =(

No entanto, gostaria simplesmente de imitar o intrigante Padre Joe e dizer-vos a todos: "Não desistam". Porque nunca se sabe quando é que se irá fazer luz na minha mente decadente e para que lado ela vai incidir! XD

Cumprimentos a todos e votos que tudo esteja a correr sobre rodas! ^^

Bel


End file.
